Full Circle
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: When Slytherin's most devious mind collides with Ravenclaw's most free-spirited Quibbler reader.
1. Jig

**My new project, these are 50 or so interrelated one-shots about my odd pairing of Artemis Fowl and Luna Lovegood. The one-shots are all related to a word prompt I've got and if any of you are interested I'll post the list. I managed to make four of these in one evening and now I feel guilty for delayed a couple of other projects of mine and the fact I'm not studying for my finals but yeah.**

 **Timeline: Goblet of Fire for Harry Potter books and the Opal Deception for Artemis Fowl books**

 **Word: Jig**

/

Artemis pulled back the curtains around his four-poster bed to see that everyone else had woken up early that Christmas morning.

"Ah Artemis you're finally awake!" Theodore greeted from the pile of gifts he had found himself in.

Blaise was already on the side of Artemis' bed as if ready to perform a spell "That's strange usually the only thing to wake you up on a Christmas morning is if I woke you up with a little rainstorm"

The Irish glared "Not today Blaise not today"

"Glad to see the Christmas spirit has finally caught on to you" Draco was also in the center of the room opening gifts.

"I'm surprised it even reached you!" Blaise placed his wand under his robes "Aren't you tired of receiving coal every year?"

"Don't make me hex you this early in the morning" Draco said raising his wand.

"Come on you two, that's not how you feel the Christmas spirit" Theodore stood between the two boys. "And we've got the Yule Ball to attend as well later"

The blond put down his wand "Well don't want to disappoint your imaginary date with your absence"

This made Blaise snort "You're just jealous that my date has more class than yours!"

"So Theodore, who did you decide to bring?" Artemis spoke feeling sorry for Theodore having to play peacemaker between the two again.

"Well there's Elena Sparrow from Ravenclaw" Theodore replied "She seems quite decent, she's also quite pretty as well"

"Anyone is prettier than Pansy" Blaise raised his finger "And Draco you would be a hypocrite to deny that"

Artemis shook his head "So you couldn't shake her off?"

Draco sighed "Mother told me to be nice"

"Why didn't you just get another date?" Theodore asked "I mean, I'm sure your mother would understand that"

"Knowing Pansy she probably scared the entire female population off the poor guy" Blaise rubbed his chin "She probably hexed that girl who was about to ask you out during Potions"

Draco turned to Artemis "Well I don't see you going around asking girls, are you still going stag?"

"ARTEMIS HOW COULD YOU!" Theodore raised his hands "There were several girls pestering me all week just to mention their names to you!"

The Irish rubbed his forehead "I rather not meddle with such simple matters as looking for a date, there are bigger problems I have to deal with"

"Like escaping the last minute party of girls?" Blaise looked at the window that had several owls tapping the glass "They would seize every opportunity up till the clock strikes . . . uhh what time does the ball start?"

Theodore gave his friend an apologetic look "He's right Artemis the girls would still hunt for you like a hawk, going stag will only add more problems for you"

Artemis nodded "I've prepared for such measures"

"What are you gonna do?" Draco asked "Hide under you Invisibility Cloak all day?"

"If only it were that simple Draco" Artemis said heading for the bathroom to get ready.

/

The entrance hall was packed with students all dressed in their best attire and dolled up waiting for eight o'clock. People from different houses meeting their partners were calling them by their names and waving their hands just trying to find them.

Blaise was wearing a dark green suit with his hair in its usual slick back manner and covered with a matching green fedora "Honestly how can you find people at this rate, I told you we should have just met them somewhere else!"

Theodore was wearing a grey tuxedo and adjusting his bow tie "We would have if you weren't so cooped up with taming your hair!"

"My hair must be at its finest!" Blaise defended "You were so busy making sure your pants were pressed properly!"

"I didn't want to look pudgy" Theodore turned to Draco who was wearing a burgundy slim fit tuxedo with a black vest and bow tie. "Where's Pansy?"

The blond just shrugged "Probably plucking her brows or something"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Pansy came running towards them wearing frilly robes of pale pink and her hair done as that of a poodle.

"What have you done with yourself!?" Draco stepped back in shock.

"I only wanted to look at my best Draco!" the girl wailed. "Where are your dates" she asked the two then looked around for the missing fourth man "And where's Artemis?"

Blaise sighed "Probably cornered in bathroom or something, he scampered as soon as we left the dungeons and I didn't know he could actually put effort in running"

"Indeed he hasn't run that fast since we got chased by a troll" Theodore saw that the doors to the Great Hall had opened and he had even spotted their dates "THERE THEY ARE!" he jumped.

"Quit jumping or everyone will turn to see us" Blaise smirked "Then again that doesn't sound like a bad idea"

"Quit dreaming Zabini" said the stoic tone of none other than Artemis Fowl. The Irish was wearing powder blue dinner jacket with black slacks "Your date is a Chaser for the Ravenclaws remember that"

The guy rolled his eyes "Well look who decided to show up"

Draco seemed slightly relieved that his friend decided to attend the ball "I actually thought you'd ditch the entire thing"

"Mother wouldn't forgive me if I failed to make an appearance" Artemis said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Is that Granger?" Pansy gasped as the Gryffindor entered with Viktor Krum in hand.

Draco rubbed his eyes "Well what do you know, she actually looks human for once"

"She seems to clean up quite well" Artemis commented before looking at Pansy "What on earth have you done to your hair?"

"Can't you men appreciate actual effort!?" Pansy raised her fist.

"We can't seem to understand the effort being put" Blaise was still looking for his date "This is hopeless all I see are frilly gowns and grumpy Durnstrang students"

Theodore pulled Blaise's collar "I see them follow me" and with that they rushed into the sea of people locating their dates.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked.

Before Artemis could say anything he was quickly pulled to a corner by a couple of Beaxbatons students who had been chasing him the entire day.

/

Luna wasn't a fool she knew she had been stood up by this person called Rooney Plutzbol from Hufflepuff. She knew the person didn't even exist and was just a prank played at her by a couple of Gryffindors who seemed bitter in not being able to ask Harry Potter to the ball.

But rather than sulk in a corner like most girls Luna decided to just enjoy the nicely decorated Great Hall and enjoy the food that the House Elves have probably worked so hard to prepare. She knew she will have to make a large donation at SPEW tomorrow but that will be if she remembers where she had put her money in the first place.

She was busy slicing her pork chops when the Gryffindor girls she assumed played the prank went behind her "Well what do we have here silly old Looney thought she'd actually scored a date with an actual sane person" one of the girls laughed.

"Now who would want to waste their time with a weirdo like her I wonder" said the other girl "They would be under some charm to want to do that"

Luna looked at the girls "You two girls seem to be lost"

"Us lost?" the two girls laughed "You've lost your mind!"

"Oh no my mind is right where it needs to be" the blonde smiled "It's kept in a safe place protected by Hyposnipes"

The two girls just laughed "She doesn't know when to stop now doesn't she?"

"I pity her father having to deal with such a problem child" the other girl said.

At the mention of this Luna frowned and stood up "Well I need to check the bathroom for Supperflips, they tend to eat lipstick from girl's mouths"

"Well took you long enough to leave" the Gryffindor laughed "You need to know your place"

Luna just bowed and headed out of the packed Great Hall, people had started dancing already but she didn't seem to mind it. She'd rather dance by the light of the moon anyway.

She was skipping down the seemingly empty halls when she heard the sound of French girls.

"Now Artemis!" said one student who looked like a Veela "I only asked for one dance"

Luna stopped her skipping and saw that there were three students, one from Beaxbatons, one from Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw cornering the famous Artemis Fowl to a dance.

"This isn't a proper way to ask of a dance" Artemis was trying to look calm but Luna could tell he was holding himself from striking a spell at the three girls. She has heard of the famous Fowl many times from her fellow Housemates, she knew of the little group that would take away his thrown notes and post it in some giant journal of memorabilia from him placed in the corner of their common room

Luna had actually told this fact to Ginny before but the Gryffindor wouldn't believe her saying it was just too odd.

"Well you were just playing too hard to get" said the Slytherin girl. "You actually went missing the entire day"

"I knew I shouldn't have come" Artemis muttered under his breath.

"Oh Artemis there you are" Luna's voice surprised the four as they all turned to her "I thought the Nargles took you away"

The Ravenclaw raised a brow "Luna? I thought you were stood up by a Hufflepuff"

Luna tilted her head "A Hufflepuff? Oh yes well he decided to go run off chasing the Boltshackles in the dungeons I'm looking for Salveo Weed to help him attract some"

"Now you're just making up nonsense again" the Slytherin girl crossed her arms "Like I doubt Artemis would give his time of day for a Looney girl like you"

The French girl waved her hand at Luna "Shoo you pesky girl go chase those invisible monsters you love"

"I wish all of you would stop being disrespectful to my date" Artemis suddenly spoke which made all the girls stare at him in shock.

The first person to speak was the Slytherin "Da . . .date? You're date?"

"You have impaired hearing I see" Artemis crossed his arms "I repeat please stop being disrespectful to my date"

The Ravenclaw that wasn't Luna almost choked "Wait so you . . . you're with her?"

"Well yes she seems to hold better conversation that the three of you combined" Artemis went over to Luna who didn't seem to mind the death glares being given to her.

The Beaxbaton student grit her teeth "So you rather go for her?"

"Yes as I have said before" Artemis then went down on his knee took Luna's hand and kissed it "Now I apologize for being distracted"

"Well nothing wrong with following the singing of the Veela" Luna smiled.

"Is she trying to mess with me?" the Beaxbaton clenched her fist.

"Shall we go?" Luna said "The pudding might run cold"

"Lead the way" Artemis stood up and they left the three girls who could not believe what had just transpired.

/

"Oh there he is!" Theodore stood up from his seat as soon as he saw Artemis enter the Great Hall.

"That better be him and not another chair!" Blaise had spent the entire night hunting for their dates and when they had finally found them they were too tired to dance.

Draco took a sip of his drink "Hmm . . . he seems to be with someone"

"So he finally sucked up and choose one" Blaise waved his hat "Well that's a relief who did he pick? I hope it's the Veela girl"

"Umm . . . it's a Ravenclaw" Theodore said.

"Well he always preferred brains" Pansy nodded but she almost jumped when Artemis and his date reached the table "WHAT ON EARTH?!"

Artemis had enough of women screaming for one evening and he found it ironic that the only reason he attended the ball was to avoid the screaming lecture of his own mother. "Pansy please we're all tired"

"You choose Looney Lovegood of all people!" Pansy was waving her arms in a dramatic way.

Draco for some reason seemed to find the situation amusing "Well I didn't realize you had a thing for eccentrics"

"DRACO THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Pansy yelled "Your bestman has lost his mind!"

"Anyone would lose their mind if they were to become the bestman of your wedding" Blaise commented "But seriously Artemis how did you end up with her?"

Artemis sighed pulling a seat for his 'date' "It's a long story"

"Does anyone know if they served pudding yet?" Luna asked as she sat.

Theodore just lifted the menu "Umm . . . I think you just summon the pudding"

"AND YOU'RE NOW TALKING ABOUT PUDDING!"

 **Please Review**


	2. Slumber

**Word: Slumber**

/

The following morning the talks in the Great Hall were about the Granger & Krum and the second task, but there was another piece of gossip that brought a lot of people talking.

"ARTEMIS FOWL AND LOONEY?" Lavender Brown wailed making anyone near her look at her.

Parvati covered her mouth "Not so loud" she sighed.

"It's just . . ." the girl was speechless "When did this happen? I didn't see those two the entire evening!"

"You were in the restroom when they started dancing" the Indian explained "They turned more heads than Krum and Granger"

Over hearing the conversation Ron snorted "Apparently Fowl has lost his mind"

Hermione smacked him "Ron! I'm sure he has an explanation for asking such a . . . girl"

"See!" Ron pointed "Even you think she's mad!"

"Soo . . ." Lavender leaned forward "Did you sister say anything else?"

Parvati tapped her chin "Well when Luna was trying to comfort her on her bad dates . . ." she turned an eye over to Ron and Harry "Luna tried cheering her up with how she spent her evening with the Slytherins"

Again Ron butted in "Hopefully she infects them with her madness"

"Ron, knock it off!" Hermione groaned.

"We can hear your conversation from here!" Draco yelled from their table and the Gryffindors turned.

Ron yelled back "Well good to see you still have your head with ya"

"Weasley even you can't handle my brain capacity" Draco smirked.

This made him very mad "Why you!"

"Ron! Sit down!" Hermione said pulling him down.

Harry sighed "Well where's Fowl? I have to . . . consult him on something"

"Oh he needs a washing of that girl's influence that's what" Pansy butted into the conversation.

"If there's a person who needs proper washing that would be you" Artemis said coming to the Hall and sitting down with his House "And if you continue yelling incoherencies with the other House please do so when I'm far from shouting range"

The Gryffindors then went quiet and back to whispering while the Slytherins looked at their resident genius.

"So . . ." Pansy spoke "Care to explain what happened the previous night?"

"He actually did explain what happened last night" Blaise said raising his glass of pumpkin juice "You just didn't accept the explanation"

"Well he chooses her out of a Veela!" Pansy waved her arms "Artemis, I know you don't care about these kinds of matters but that is just showing borderline insanity"

The Irish boy picked up his utensils "I was taking the lesser evil, if I were to go with the self-proclaimed Veela, yes that wasn't Miss Delacour, we would spend the evening having a vein conversation on her appearance. If I went for the Drashna, the Ravenclaw, she would start sniffing me inappropriately and probably take a lock of my hair while dancing."

Draco cringed "Ravenclaws seem to be more avid fangirls than Hufflepuffs"

"And why didn't you pick Shawcross?" Pansy asked "She's a decent witch"

"Wait Shawcross?" Theodore swallowed his ostrich eggs "Wasn't she the one who gave you the brownies with some love potion in them?"

Blaise laughed "Fowl is such a ladies man"

"Zabini watch your words" Artemis glared "I am not in a good mood this morning"

Draco took a closer look at his friend "You haven't slept much last night have you?"

"When you've got a family business to monitor, patents to create and a megalomaniac dark wizard to look up" Artemis ate his pork chops "Sleep is just a bother"

"You are never going to find a woman at this rate Artemis!" Pansy crossed her arms and sighed "You are pre-occupied in too many things"

"Isn't it a bit too early to think about things like that?" Theodore spoke "I mean we're just fourteen"

"It is never too early to find love!" Pansy stood up. "Once Cupid's arrow hits you there is no turning back from it, it is destiny that must be sought out for till the very end!"

Theodore blinked "I think she's read too much on that muggle book regarding glowing vampires . . . umm what the title was again?"

"Something definitely not written by Violet Tsirblou" Blaise smiled and Artemis almost choked on his drink.

/

In the middle of Potions when Snape was outside resolving some urgent matter Ginny went near Luna and nudged her.

"Why didn't you tell me your date was Artemis Fowl?" the red head whispered.

Luna just concentrated on stirring her cauldron "He wasn't initially my date, he just had trouble with Vexenbetes"

Ginny raised her brow "Vexenbetes?"

"Oh they're like incubuses who crave insomniacs" Luna lifted her rod "Now where did I put that rabbit's tail"

"I don't think its rabbit's tail" Ginny said "So . . . how was your evening with him, I hear he's harsher than Malfroy only more composed"

Luna tapped his chin with the rod "He seems like a fine gentleman to me, he simply has a lot to worry about" she then frowned "And I think Nargles are messing with his sleep as well"

The younger Weasley nodded at this new information, though they claim Luna to be a crazy girl with a wild imagination Ginny saw that it was just her way of expressing her thoughts, she knew that underneath her wonder was a very observant and intelligent mind. There was a reason she was a Ravenclaw after all.

So sometimes it saddened Ginny whenever people around her call Luna a crazy loon, even her brothers would tell her to step away from her. But Ginny had never met a person who was so understanding and level headed who ignored the taunts around her and just went on her marry way, and for that she respected Luna greatly.

So she was not quite surprised when she saw her dancing with Hogwarts brightest mind Artemis Fowl.

"I still can't believe she danced with Fowl" said a couple of Ravenclaws in front of them.

"I know" said another one "She probably did some dark spell on him or something, there's no way that he would dance with someone so beneath him"

Ginny was about to say something when Luna accidently dipped the rabbit's foot in the cauldron causing the concoction to turn to a very dangerous green. "Luna . . . that doesn't look like the right color"

"Oh it was the Chippersnappers who made me drop it" Luna then raised her rod which was actually her wand and all of a sudden a green smoke floated from the cauldron making Luna and Ginny step back. The smoke then went for the Ravenclaws in front of them and covered the girls.

Everyone in the room was looking at the commotion that was going on and didn't know what to do. Ginny had a very worried look on her face hoping that it wasn't poison while Luna stared at her wand wondering why it looked so much like her rod.

The smoke cleared out as soon as Snape entered the classroom and what he saw were two Ravenclaw students who were now covered in warts.

"It looks like you placed rabbit's foot in your cauldron" the potions teacher sneered "And I expected your House to be more cautious"

"WE WERE!" the Ravenclaw screamed "IT WAS HER!" she pointed at Luna.

"Yes" the other girl nodded "She heard us talk about her dancing with Fowl and she did . . . this" she looked at her now disgusting hands.

"15 points off Ravenclaw" Snape crossed his arms "And 5 points off Gryffindor for not stopping this from happening"

The Gryffindors groaned but they knew if they said anything more points would be deducted.

"You two go to Madam Pomfrey after class" the man then went to Luna "And you Miss Lovegood . . ."

The girl just looked at him blinking her eyes in wonder that Snape wasn't even sure if it was she who used such a spell. "You are to have detention later this evening"

Ginny gasped "But professor! It was just an accident! You know how Luna sometimes mistakes ingredients"

"Which is why she needs to learn Miss Weasley" the potions master lowered his gaze on her "Unless you would like to join her"

"An evening in the dungeons" Luna smiled as if she wasn't given any form of punishment "Well that sounds nice"

/

"The prefect's bathroom?" Harry asked as Artemis explained to him how he would be able to get a clue from the egg. For years now Harry has been taking advice from the Irish youth for his survival, he didn't know why a Slytherin like him would help him and Artemis had told him not to question it if he wanted to stay alive.

They were currently in the library that evening as Harry managed to find Artemis who seemed to be busy doing his Transfiguration assignment. "It's quiet and there's no one there to disturb you" Artemis explained. "You'll need to be underwater to hear their message clearly and I doubt the lake is an ideal choice for that"

Harry nodded "I guess I'll try that . . . maybe this Thursday"

"Good luck then" Artemis opened a book that was written in a language Harry could not understand "And remember don't tell anyone I'm helping you, there's rumors going around that Bagman has bets on you"

"I understand" and with that the boy who lived left.

Artemis sighed; it was becoming more and more difficult to ensure the safety of Harry Potter as the years gone by. It was from this that Artemis assumed that the Dark Lord was getting stronger and sooner or later the man was to finally make a public appearance.

He normally wouldn't have a care about matter such as this but prophecies were simply unbreakable and it did not help that he was not only prophesied by wizards by also by faeries.

And as he thought of it he did not want to be under the control of some snake.

"I need to contact Butler" he said rubbing his forehead, he hasn't slept in the past three days and it had gone to the point that he had slept in History of Magic classes. Not that he would miss anything since he had first-hand experience of goblin rebellions.

He had cleaned up his desk and left the library going for his quarters. He was busy thinking of ways to monitor Gringots shares when he stumbled on something and ended up falling down the stairs. Artemis landed face-first and dropped his wand in the process.

The 'something' that he had tripped stood up "Oh dear, Artemis"

He did not need to look up to know whose voice that belonged to "Lovegood"

Luna skipped down the stairs "I'm sorry about that are you hurt?"

He managed to lift his face from the floor and he could also feel the warm liquid flowing from his forehead "I seem to have injured my forehead"

"Let me fix that" Luna raised her wand and did a healing charm on his forehead after a few moments the gash on his forehead was gone.

Artemis stood up and touched his forehead "What were you doing there?"

"Oh Nargles took my earrings and threw them at the stairs" she explained "I was only picking them up"

The Irish yawned he had no time to discuss Nargles with this girl "I best be off, there are some things I need to take care off"

"Don't forget your wand" Luna pointed at where it landed earlier.

Artemis went over and picked it up "You're not wearing shoes again"

"And you're good at Occlumency" the blonde pointed at his wand, Silver Lime, Thunderbird Tail Feather 8 inches "Legilimency as well"

He placed his wand under his robes "You wanted to see my wand?"

"I half suspected you to have Acacia or Elder" she smiled "But you would be quite unlucky if you did"

"You're the unlucky one" Artemis stared at her "Your belongings always get stolen"

Luna stared up the ceiling "The Nargles like hanging them as a guard against evil spirits"

He looked up and saw a pair of shoes tied up against the bannister "Even the evil spirits have nothing on cursed serpents and pixies" he then raised his wand to levitate her shoes from the ceiling and bring them to the floor.

"You didn't have to do that" she said.

"I don't want you tripping any more people just trying to get them down" he checked his watch which told him it was a quarter past eight.

"You should go find a Hyponosnipe" Luna bent down and tied the laces of her shoes to her hand "Your mind isn't going to run forever"

"Are you trying to tell me to sleep?" he wondered why he had been humoring her this whole time.

Now that her shoes were tied to both hands she stood up "Your mind is your greatest weapon, any infliction no matter how small can damage it greatly and you will be rendered powerless to your enemies" she then did a curtsy and left the confused Fowl alone.

/

When Artemis reached the common room Blaise and Theodore were playing some card game and Draco was reading a book about Alchemy. The blond looked up from his book "Is it two in the morning already?"

"Huh?" Theodore checked the grandfather clock "Artemis you're quite early"

"I'm going to bed" Artemis said heading for the rooms.

Blaise rolled his eyes "Finally remembered you're human just like the rest of us"

Draco closed his book "Who convinced you?"

"A Hypnosnipe" the Irish boy answered before leaving his friends who were staring at him.

 **Thank you to Miss Nobody and m623 for adding this to their favorites. I'm posted this in just mere minutes of my final for Fraud Investigation Techniques. And here are my 50 words:**

 **Jig**

 **Slumber**

 **Wine**

 **Shelter**

 **Green**

 **Amnesty**

 **Blaze**

 **Buckle**

 **Mean**

 **Relief**

 **Compact**

 **Close**

 **Quarter**

 **Pod**

 **Hail**

 **Litter**

 **Garnish**

 **Bloom**

 **Capital**

 **Stay**

 **Garnish**

 **Harridan**

 **Indict**

 **Sovereignty**

 **Eponymous**

 **Culpable**

 **Sesquipedalian**

 **Indefatigable**

 **Tonsorial**

 **Repudiate**

 **Gentrification**

 **Conflate**

 **Solipsistic**

 **Intransigence**

 **Subterfuge**

 **Inherent**

 **Intrepid**

 **Sectarian**

 **Nugatory**

 **Fantods**

 **Gandy Dancer**

 **Zax**

 **Perspicuity**

 **Susurrant**

 **Eleemosynary**

 **Umami**

 **Assiduously**

 **Uxorial**

 **Maverick**

 **Bloom**

 **Please Review**


	3. Wine

**Word: Wine**

/

Blaise stared at the empty parchment "I'm all out of creative ways to kill people" he couldn't believe it was possible but he did.

They were currently at the Slytherin common room, Theodore was looking up ways to withstand an Imperius Curse as Moody was in the mood of inflicting it on unsuspecting students as of the late. Artemis was doing his Charms homework while looking up merpeople.

"Did you try staring at Moody's fake eye?" Theodore offered after closing a book entitled _75 Ways to Get out of Tricky Spells_ : _The Death Volume._

"Tried that one last week" Blaise leaned back against the sofa "Hey Artemis could you ask that Butler of yours for ideas"

"You already used up the list he sent you about pencils?" Artemis raised a brow.

Blaise brought out a piece of paper "Well it lasted me for three assignments and two quizzes"

"Maybe this will help you clear your mind" Draco entered the room and placed a bottle of Berry Ocky Rot on the table Artemis was using.

"Where did you get this?" Artemis stared at the blond with an unimpressed expression on his face. "At least get one of finer quality"

"Oh made a little deal with one of the elves" Draco winked "Apparently they don't mind me taking a bit off Dumbledore's collection"

Theodore stood up "I'm going to get glasses then"

"Don't you think they'll notice us drinking?" Artemis looked around there were three first years and one fifth year also in the room.

"Well the first years will be scared of us older people, and that one dude will be scared of unauthorized authority" Blaise patted Artemis' back "Just one cold glance would do"

The boy rolled his eyes "I'm not going to participate in acts which will lead me to guiding your intoxicated selves" he pointed at Blaise "Him high on Butterbeer is quite enough"

"In my defense that one Gryffindor had it coming" Blaise crossed his arms.

"You were dueling a stool" Artemis said "And you thought Hagrid was Cho Chang"

Draco snickered at that memory "You were quite dignified there"

"I've got the glasses!" Theodore said coming with four champagne flutes.

"Theodore!" Blaise jumped off the couch "New plan! Make Draco and Artemis as drunk as Dumbledore on Christmas!"

"Blaise quiet down" Artemis hissed "Can't you just drink in the rooms?"

"He's got a point" Theodore turned around "Ok to the rooms"

"How about we just make Artemis drunk" Draco suggested with a smirk "I mean you tend to wonder"

Artemis glared "Leave me out of this"

Both Blaise and Draco exchanged mischievous smiles "You grab his legs" Blaise said "I grab his arms"

/

Luna was roaming around classrooms after someone had yet again stolen her shoes while she was sleeping. She didn't really mind having to go around the castle at night seeing as she liked the eerie feeling of empty hallways and dimly lit classrooms.

She had just finished inspecting another classroom when she saw someone running around the hallways doing the same thing she was doing. The girl got a bit curious and went behind the boy which she could tell was from Slytherin judging by his uniform "Can I help you?" she asked.

The dark skinned boy jumped and almost tripped, he held his chest "Looney" he panted.

Despite being quite dark Luna could tell the boy was Blaise Zabini "Are you hunting for Killofangs?"

"Killo . . . no" Blaise shook his head "Have you seen Fowl?"

This perked the girl's interest "Has something happened to him?"

At this Blaise seemed uncomfortable "Well . . . it's kind of . . . well yes he's . . . well not himself"

"So he's another person then?" Luna cocked her head.

Blaised snapped his fingers "Exactly he's a completely different person . . . like he's . . ."

"I FOUND ORION!" Theodore's yell could be heard from down the hall.

Blaise quickly ran out the classroom "LOCK THE ROOM THEN!" he ran towards where Theodore was.

Luna followed the Slytherin wondering who this 'Orion' person was, when she came to the classroom she saw Theodore Nott sitting on Artemis Fowl.

"Ok that's it no werewolf hunting" Blaise said scolding Artemis.

Artemis did a pout which seemed odd because, well Artemis Fowl never pouted. And it was from this that Luna understood what Blaise meant from him being another person.

"Things always backfire whenever we mess with Artemis" Theodore said struggling to keep Artemis or in this case Orion still.

"Well Artemis no matter how bossy he is did have the tendency to be right all the time" said Orion who unlike Artemis spoke in more casual manner and a softer tone than Artemis' Transylvanian like aristocratic accent.

Luna entered the room and bent over to look at Orion "Hello" she said.

At this Orion smiled "Well goodevening Miss Lovegood, my you do look quite enchanting with the reflection of the moon in your face quite like a little goddess"

Theodore and Blaise stared at Orion incredulously "Is . . . he flirting with her?" Blaise pointed.

Luna just blinked "Why that's a rare compliment I receive"

"Well that is terrible" Orion continued "I don't see why people label you as a freak, if anything you are an angel sent from the heaven enlightening us with the beautiful sound of your voice"

Theodore's jaw dropped "Is this really Artemis? Are you sure this is just alcohol he's under?"

The Artemis look-a-like sighed "For the last time I am not Artemis, I am Orion, we are completely different people you see I'm much more fun than that boring scientist who does nothing but banking and other dark spells in his spare time"

Luna turned to the two boys "When did Orion appear?"

"Well me and Draco wanted to see what would happen with Artemis drunk" Blaise explained "So we tied him up and made Theodore make him drink two bottles of Berry Ocky Rot"

"I now regret following through" Theodore sighed.

"Would you mind letting him stand up" Luna asked "I would like to have a proper conversation with him"

"And risk him running off looking for werewolves?" Blaise deadpanned.

Orion raised his hand "Oh no I won't be leaving this room, as long as I have the company of this young beauty I am quite satisfied"

"I'm starting to miss Artemis' glares, they're more comforting that this" Theodore shook his head.

/

Since they didn't want to hear any more of Orion commenting on Luna's appearance the two boys decided to stand guard outside the classroom while Luna tried to have a one on one inside.

"So . . . Orion" Luna said sitting on one of the desks "How do you know me?"

"Through Artemis" the boy smiled, a bright one not the vampire ones that sent shivers to the spine, it was one that you see with dreamy boys who saw their first love or something like that "I see everything Artemis sees, I'm just this tiny person stuck in his head that wants to come out and take control, because as you know Arty can be a bit of a control freak"

Luna nodded "Well that's interesting"

"Believe it or not he finds you quite interesting as well" Orion smiled "Unlike me who's quite enchanted by you"

"What do you plan to achieve from taking over Artemis?" she asked ignoring Orion's attempts to flirt with her.

"Well several things really, I'm going to make the world forget about that boring old businessman and welcome the new and improved me" Orion spread his hands "But first I must ask you out on an evening of dinner"

The blonde hummed "Well that would sound nice"

"Nothing beats the sound of your voice" Orion grabbed her hand.

"Though I would rather have a debate with Artemis regarding Aquavirus Maggots and their therapeutic benefits" Luna looked at the boy "As nice as you are it just wouldn't be the same wouldn't it?"

Orion dropped her hand and placed his hands on his hips "Artemis is a fool, letting go of a girl like you for science and gold."

"He never had me" Luna responded "I never had him"

"Which is why I want you for myself" the boy then had a smirk on his face, it wasn't as scary as Artemis' but it still held something.

The girl went to reach out for her wand but before she knew it he had knocked it out of her hand, she gasped at how fast he was.

He was already luring over her "I may not be as smart as old Arty, but I am stronger than him" he lifted her chin.

Her big blue eyes widened in shock she honestly did not expect Orion to go this far with her. "What do you want from me?" her voice grew soft.

His face was now close to hers "Something Artemis would never have"

That was when the door opened and a large Eurasian man entered with a gun Draco right behind him "Orion!" he yelled then fired a stun gun at him electrocuting the boy.

The boy fell down twitching "Why?"

Draco crossed his arms "You know we could have just stunned him if you said so"

The large man went over Orion "We don't want to risk magic at this point, it might give power to Orion to take over Artemis, he had a hard time recovering from this last time"

Theodore noticed Luna's almost pale face "Are you alright Lovegood?"

"Well even I would be spooked at Orion showing affection to me" Blaise cringed.

Draco sighed "Let's just stun him again for good measure, come on Fowl I know you're still there"

/

The next morning during Care for Magical Creatures Pansy was as per usual screaming at the Blasted Skewts.

"It's becoming annoying!" the girl yelled.

"Not so loud" Theodore tried to silence the girl.

"Well I ever . . ." she paused when she saw Artemis leaning over a tree wearing sunglasses and looking quite paler than usual "What's going on with him"

Hermione also noticed Artemis weird state "Artemis, are you alright?" she asked.

The boy just raised a palm "I'm fine, just tell Parkinson to shut up"

"My, you've been quite rude all morning!" Pansy crossed her arms "You've hardly ate breakfast, you hardly listen when we talk to you and you're now telling me to shut up"

Draco groaned "Would you just zip your mouth, don't make me hex you"

"Draco. . ." her mouth was then covered by Blaise's palm.

"Pansy we're tired and everyone now thinks you're a pain" he yawned, it was quite tiring running around the castle.

Harry noticed the exchange "Aren't the Slytherins being a bit crankier today?"

"Hmm . . . Fowl" Hagrid went closer to the student "Are you having a hangover?"

At this everyone looked at the Irish teen, he lifted his shades showing his blood shot eyes and glared "What of it?" his voice was quite hoarse that he almost sounded like a Basilisk.

Both Hermione and Hagrid stepped back.

"Err. . ." Hagrid addressed the rest of the class "No one go near Fowl within 10 meters, let him . . . have some rest"

Everyone agreed and Artemis lowered his shades, and went back to trying to sleep because it was only then when his head didn't feel like it was being opened by a goblin.

/

 **Thanks to L'Angleterre & InfinityMidnight for adding this to their favorites and to hithwen tinuviel for also following. **


	4. Shelter

**Word: Sheltered**

It was the aftermath of the Second Task and Ron Weasley had taken a liking to retelling the story of his experience being dragged by the merpeople, even if the story wasn't as accurate as that of the actual events. He had gathered a group around him in the Great Hall and was doing animated actions of how he presumably fought fifty heavily armed merpeople.

One of the people who were listening in was Padma Patil who all of a sudden had taken an interest in the youngest male Weasley. And since she didn't want to look alone while going over to the Gryffindor tables she had brought along Luna as some form of moral support.

"Ron, that was quite brave of you" Padma blinked her long lashes. Her behavior was far from the evening of the Yule Ball where she ranted to Luna on how terrible her date was and how she would never bat an eye for Ronald Weasley ever again.

Luna was just enjoying her breakfast pudding, it had been a couple of days since that incident with Orion and she had gotten over the incident quite quickly. She wasn't scared of Artemis because she knew that it wasn't 'he' who did it; it was that foolish Orion person.

She had noticed that Artemis had been trying to avoid her for the past few days. The last time she saw him it was at the Detention Chamber where she was serving her detention with Professor Snape, this time it was for creating a potion that burned off his brows the moment the professor checked on her cauldron. It just so happened that the Professor was busy at the time and asked Fowl to monitor her as she cleaned several dirtied cauldrons and other Potions paraphernalia, she wasn't serving the detention alone as there was a female second year Hufflepuff as well.

The entire time Artemis just sat on the desk while reading a book that he had disguised as his Herbology book. He only looked up from his deep reading once in a while whenever the Hufflepuff would shriek at one of the beakers exploding after she rubbed it the wrong way.

After a few moments Luna had gotten bored and decided to go to Artemis and ask what he was really reading which he refused to reply, but after pestering him more for a few minutes he revealed that he was reading up animagi.

"Luna . . . are you listening?" Luna woke up from her reverie when Padma shook her.

The blonde blinked and noticed that most of the people who were formerly listening to Ron's story were now looking at her including Ron himself "Is something on my face?" she asked.

"YOU WERE HAVING NIGHTLY RENDEVOUS WITH ARTEMIS FOWL?" Padma yelled, she wouldn't usually yell but Luna didn't seem to be listening earlier when she was using her normal tone.

At this Luna became even more confused "Nightly?"

"This is outrageous!" Hermione threw her borrowed copy of Teen Witch "You people don't honestly believe the rubbish from this lowly form of media!"

Ron replied "You're just mad that Looney's getting more attention for her relationship with Fowl than your love triangle with Harry and Krum"

Luna took the discarded copy Hermione threw and saw an article written by Rita Skeeter " _The Fall of the Fowl Empire: Looney Lovegood_ " she read on the article on how it described she and Artemis having nightly dates and how she secretly took advantage of Artemis lack of social acceptance as she would sneak into the Fowl family fortune, only to revealed by Artemis' hidden twin brother Orion.

"I didn't know Fowl had a twin brother" said Lavender Brown who was with the other Patil twin "Too bad you and your sister could have double dates with them"

Luna placed the magazine down "What wild imagination this Rita person has" honestly she wondered where the woman ever conjured all of it.

"DIE YOU LUNATIC!" said one Ravenclaw who suddenly tried to put a hex on Luna only for her to dodge the spell easily.

"This is outrageous!" Hermione, despite not exactly liking 'Looney' couldn't help but feel sorry for her she probably didn't even know what the hell was going on. "You can't just attack her like that!"

That was when a howler was dropped in front of Hermione signifying the start of many death threats she would receive for trying to play with Harry Potter's heart.

Other girls were already surrounding Luna "How dare you do such a thing!" said one Ravenclaw, Ruth Galloway. "Artemis doesn't deserve a snake like you"

"I warn you Looney" said another Ravenclaw Eileen Saltershower "There'd be worst things than that howler Granger just received"

Luna just cocked her head "I assume your howlers would be more musically coordinated"

"Why you . . ." before Eileen could do anything she was pushed aside by no other than Artemis Fowl.

"Come with me" he said as he dragged Luna away from the crowd and the Ravenclaws just starred in shock wondering if that action confirmed their relationship.

/

After looking around for a place to hide they ended up in front of the Ravenclaw staircase which surprisingly was empty, but just in case Artemis has his Invisibility Cloak prepared.

"It's nice to see you Artemis" Luna said in her usual dreamy manner.

Artemis on the other hand was panting and covered in sweat, he seriously couldn't still run 100 meters without collapsing. "Well . . . then . . ." he needed time to recover.

Luna chuckled at his expense "You'd be quite an asset to the Slytherin Quiddich team"

The Irish teen looked up at her "I see you have a sense of humor bestowed upon you Lovegood"

" _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_ " she recited with a smile.

After a few moments Artemis finally recovered and stood up straight "Does your father know about this?"

She tapped her chin "Well I'm not sure, I only found out of this just a few moments ago" she looked at him "And you?"

"Malfroy slapped that hogwash publication right at my face" he groaned remembering how he woke up "I am going to ruin that Skeeter woman"

Luna had a thoughtful look on her face "She seems to be a good spy to find out what had transpired that night"

"She can't be using a spell" Artemis pondered "The wards of this castle are quite old so I could tell if someone had used some sort of tracking or surveillance charm"

"Because you seem to set up your own surveillance" Luna played with her Diriglible plum-shaped earrings "Her spies may also not be a spell, could be a student or an elf"

Artemis frowned "Or it could be she was right in that room with us"

Her blue eyes brightened "Now tell me how she could do that"

"From what I can say" Artemis smirked "It's very illegal"

/

It was Herbology when Artemis relayed his theory to his friends regarding Rita Skeeter.

"An animagus?" Theodore rubbed his chin "Well that could explain a lot of things"

Blaise was quite impressed "For a reporter she's quite a resourceful one, who would have thought"

"Well I've thought of it and I'm planning to use this piece of information to my advantage" Artemis smirked.

Draco sighed "Something tells me this involves more than just a simple blackmail"

The Irish teen snorted "After all she's done, she should have had it coming"

"So . . ." Blaise tried to change the topic "Did you . . . I mean Orion . . . really try to make a pass on Lovegood?"

At this Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"If you keep silent on this matter you'll avoid sleeping in a bed full of bubotuber pus" Artemis said in a calm manner.

"Well that's something to blame against the stars" Theodore patted Blaise's back "Apparently Mars didn't go to the seventh house yet"

"If you're gonna write that in Diviniation later you're sleeping with me!" Blaise retorted.

Draco stepped back "You do realize not only how wrong did that sound but also the fact that everyone heard that"

At this Pansy squealed "Only Artemis and Draco could do such things!"

At this both Draco and Artemis looked at the said girl with confused and disgusted looks "Be gone woman!"

/

It had been quite a circus for Luna Lovegood as the day went on. Someone had stolen her Lion hat from her dorm, on her way to Charms class a Slytherin had tried to put a spell on her that would make her skirt rise up and stay that way only for it to hit Ginny Weasley instead, Luna managed to reverse the spell while Ginny tried to hunt for the girl. While during lunch someone had spiked her pumpkin juice with a potion that turned your head into that of an animal every thirty minutes, as of now she was a panda and she quite enjoyed it to be honest.

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny said bringing her friend to Madam Pomfrey "I thought Hermione was having it hard after someone placed bubotuber pus on her and now we have this"

Luna was currently enjoying how fluffy she felt "My this creature is quite soft"

"Well at least so far you've been transformed into cute animals" Ginny sighed "And from what I learned in Muggle Studies you're a panda"

The Panda-Luna turned to her "Could you please pet me?"

The red head stepped back "What?!"

"I'm just a bit curious" so far she had transformed into a cat, an owl and a puppy.

"Umm . . ." Ginny had been trying to restrain herself from doing so especially when she was a kitty. "I don't know Luna"

"Do it before I transform again" Luna rubbed her now fluffy cheeks unto Ginny's and by now she could not resist"

"Alright" Ginny raised her hand and placed it upon Luna's panda head once she felt how soft it was she couldn't help but find it very addicting.

It was too bad she was disturbed by the Slytherins "What on earth?" Blaise gasped at the scene.

Theodore's eyes widened "Is that a . . . she's so fluffy"

"I must admit whoever did this outdone themselves" Draco nodded.

Ginny quickly took back her hand and placed it behind her blushing madly "What are you doing here?"

"Well we heard what happened to dear Loone . . .Luna" Blaise corrected himself before he got stunned by Artemis again "While we were in Potions and we decided to come take a look"

Artemis sighed "I believe I may have somewhat brought this upon you"

"Brought it!" Ginny marched towards him "She's been having quite a day already! Did you know someone tried a levitating charm on her to lift her skirt!?"

Theodore cocked his head "I thought it was your skirt that stayed stuck up?"

The young Weasley's face was as red as her hair "Well since I'm her only friend of course I'd be sucked into this mess for standing up for her!"

"Guys . . ." Blaise was pointing at something.

Artemis looked at the girl "Again I apologize but the actions of my so called admirers are beyond my control"

"Guys . . ." Blaise was tugging Artemis' robe.

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Ginny yelled.

"Listen here Weasley girl" Draco stepped between his friend and the Gryffindor "You absolutely have no right to do that, he already said he didn't know anything like this would happen so would you mind and keep your mouth trap shut for a while"

"Or what you'll tell your father on me?" Ginny lifted her chin.

"PEOPLE LOOK!" Blaise yelled.

Theodore sighed "Blaise you've been yelling . . ." he then looked at what he had been staring at "Oh . . .Merlin"

Everyone then turned to see what Blaise was referring to and what they saw was a headless Luna Lovegood.

The group was silent for a while and Luna cocked her head (if they could see it) "Is there something wrong?"

"What . . . your head" Ginny blinked "It's gone!"

"It's still there you stupid girl!" Draco pointed.

"Malfroy if you're trying to look all mighty here please pass me the memo because I can't see anything!" Blaise went over to Luna and tried to wave his hand "You can't see . . ." Luna said an "ow" when Blaise hit her.

"Artemis are you telling me she's a . . ." Theodore looked at the Irish boy.

"Threstral" Artemis rubbed his forehead "We better get you in quickly, she might turn into a Basilisk soon and that would be deadly for all of us"

Ginny gulped having remembered her moment with those creatures "Yes, we should"

/

"I quite enjoyed that last prank" Luna said after Madam Pomfrey managed to cure her using some sort of tea.

"Well at least her spirits weren't dampened as they thought they would make it" Theodore rubbed his head "If that made any sense"

Ginny then asked "So why couldn't me and Zabini see Luna's head and you three could" she referred to Artemis, Theodore and Draco.

Luna's eyes twinkled "Only people who have seen death can see Threstrals"

At this Ginny's eyes widened "Oh . . ."

"I'd like to have a word with Miss Lovegood" Artemis cleared his throat "Alone"

"That would just add more things to the gossip ring" Draco smirked. "Are you sure Skeeter isn't somewhere in this room?"

"Don't worry, the moment she steps into this castle would be her death, I assure you" Artemis gave out a yawn again.

Luna cocked her head "Some sort of invention of yours that spreads some bug poison"

"No wonder there were dead roaches in the common room" Ginny remembered waking up to find Hermione weeping at the cockroach infested bookshelf early that morning.

After their friends had left Luna took a closer look at Artemis "You don't need to do this for me" she noted his tire looking face. "I've handled them for almost three years"

"And you've lost how many pairs of shoes in the process?" Artemis peered down her feet and once again she was barefooted.

The blonde girl did her usual dreamy smile "I guess you'll have to force me to be under your protection"

He looked up from her tiny pale feet to that of her face "It'd be quite convenient for you"

She hummed "But a tiresome chore for you, don't you have other things to do?" she placed a finger on her chin "Like hunt for gold?"

"I am a man of many talents Miss Lovegood" Artemis used his business tone "I am a protean man, simply ensuring your safety will not be a bother for me as I will have my network of people here in Hogwarts doing that for me"

"Why do this?" Luna stepped closer into his personal space.

"I believe I've told Miss Weasley that" Artemis stepped back.

She stepped forward her tiny foot on top of his black Gucci shoe "Be careful Mr. Fowl" there was something weird about the way she called him that way that made Artemis feel goosebumps on the back of his neck "You're tearing down a reputation you've upheld for years"

"Then you've underestimated me" Artemis smirked "Luna"

The girl quickly stepped back with a surprised look on her face she blinked for a moment "Well . . . I believe I'm quite safe then" she then left the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the retreating figure of the young girl "My in all my years" the woman chuckled "I've never seen that girl act flustered till now" she turned to Artemis who tried to remain stoic "You seem to have quite an effect on her"

The Irish teen sighed "I'm afraid the feeling . . . is probably mutual"

* * *

 **Thank you to Admiral higgenbottoms & Maiden of Dawns Blood for adding this to their favorites and Grz for following.**

 **ThatOneFangurl: Glad you find this humorous, several people find my sense of humor confusing.**

 **L'Angleterre: Here another mention haha, well glad you loved Orion I had fun with this guy and I feel this won't be the last you'll hear of him.**

 **Praises and criticisms are welcome, especially if I make Fowl OOC because I have a feeling he's getting there.**


	5. Green

**Word: Green**

 **This will probably be different from the previous one-shots.**

Pansy Parkinson was stumped. Why didn't Draco answer to her advances? She had done everything: showering him with affection, dolled herself to look pretty for him, even stunning all the other girls around him just so she could reduce the competition.

She had come to the nearest bathroom in tears after Draco had finally decided to declare unto the entire student body that he will never in his life date a girl like her, even if he were ordered by Voldemort himself. He had called her ugly, a despicable human being and a shame to ever have association with.

There were several times Draco had denied her affections but this was a whole new level, tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she remembered the verbal bashing she had just received.

From outside her cubicle she could a couple of girls whispering about her, some would laugh while others would say how she deserved it.

 _So this is what it felt to be on the other end_ , she thought. For years she had spent her schooldays teasing and making a living hell for her fellow female year-mates and those below her, she had done cruel pranks that made you pee all the way back to your room. She had lived for spreading torture among the other girls, because it was the only way she could be accepted.

When she was a first year, the moment she declared that she was to marry Draco Malfroy in the future, people had started treating her as some joke. She was the punchline that made Draco cringe, she was that girl who people would say clearly had no common sense; she was the one who held the torch for fangirling in her year level.

She had been ridiculed by everyone, she had been waiting for Draco to defend her, to tell her that it was alright and ignore the taunts being placed on her and all those things that would make her feel better about herself.

She had nothing from that.

Sure now they could consider themselves friends now, but that was mainly because she'd been tailing him for four years now, and his friends were telling him it was quite a pity.

She didn't want to be a pity; that was why she became a bully.

And there was only one person who was able to see through her act.

Artemis Fowl.

Since he was already an expert psychologist by the age of nine, it was no surprise that the genius knew that everything Pansy did was a defense mechanism. He knew that inside the cruel, loud-mouthed girl who clutched unto Draco for dear life (that itself was a hint actually) was an insecure little girl.

He knew that her parents were simply pressuring her to get into the Malfroy family, despite the fact that they themselves knew that their daughter wasn't exactly a looker. Her older cousins would always tell her she was ugly and that the only reason people would marry her was out of the convenience of her family.

Artemis knew all of this a few minutes from meeting her.

The first time he had told her this she felt violated, she felt that she was just some organism he analyzed on a microscope. It was like being judged only to find out that their judgment about you was right.

Despite this though Artemis had never given this bit of information to Draco, which she assumed he would since they almost talked about everything. A part of her was grateful because at least Draco wouldn't be nice to her because he felt sorry for her, but another part wished he would because one way or another Draco might give her the affection she oh so wished for.

Then one day early this year, it wasn't Draco Malfroy anymore whom she yearned for, it was for that blue-eyed Irish genius who everyone feared. She did not know what had made her jump from one iconic Slytherin to another but she assumed it was because Fowl was nicer to her.

He would apologize sometimes when Draco went too far with her; he would begrudgingly assist her in potions so she wouldn't make her cauldron explode; and he would pretend to listen to her rants about how Draco wouldn't notice her.

But even if she acknowledged the fact that she was now falling in love with Artemis Fowl, she knew he was a lost cost. The boy was bound for greatness; he had the brains, the money and the power. He was someone who the Ministry feared and sometimes even Dumbledore would grow weary of him.

Now what would a girl like Pansy do to be able to keep up with him? She hardly understood the things he said, even if he 'downed' his language. He never really paid attention to most girls, heck even Granger tried to flirt with him (in her own Hermione-like way) and he still didn't get the memo. Or maybe he did but just chose to ignore it because as he had always said before, relationships were beneath him. This was why she just placed her affections for old Arty to Draco.

If there was one girl whose guts she hated right now, it wasn't Granger surprisingly. No it was a certain Ravenclaw who spent her time chasing those Narwal creatures she calls and reading that blasted Quibbler magazine.

She had hated the girl the moment she laid eyes on her. Just seeing her in the halls talking about this and that creature, while she wore garbage for jewelry was an eyesore in itself. But the fact that she didn't seem to have a care in the world, and the fact that she never retaliated at all, it was just something that irked Pansy.

She was a lunatic, which was why she dubbed the girl Looney and everyone had caught on with the name. But despite the teasing, the stealing and all other forms of bullying, Luna didn't care. She had never cried to the bathroom, she had never used a spell directly in anger and she never said anything bad about her tormentors.

Luna actually had a friend contrary to popular belief, and it seemed that friend was even more than the gang Pansy has gathered over the years. Whenever Luna was pushed or someone had snatched her things right in front of Ginny Weasley, the red head would make sure the perpetrator would pay for it. It would sometimes get the young girl in trouble but according to her it was friendship above everything else.

It was a common Gryffindor trait; Pansy would tell herself whenever she wondered why her friends didn't defend her like that. Even Longbottom despite the fact that he was also a moving target to be picked on, would also take a hit for Luna when necessary.

But if there was one thing that she hated the most out of Looney, it was how she one way or another caught Artemis' attention.

When she saw him as his date for the Yule Ball she was more than pissed, it was a hard slap to her face. How could a lowly freak like her beat her? What did she have that Pansy didn't? Sure Artemis would later tell him he had no other choice, but he did seem to enjoy himself during that one dance they had.

She calmed herself the next day, telling herself it was just a one-time thing. He would forget about that Ravenclaw and things would go back to normal.

Only it didn't. When that _Teen Witch_ issue came out she was ready to burn the magazine right in her hands (if she could that is, that would require wandless magic, which sadly she was not adapted to). She had hoped it was just some gossip from Rita Skeeter like how Granger had some love triangle with Krum and Potter.

It was enjoyable that Looney received a wave of torture from the angry admirers Artemis had, she had even did a trick of her own by slipping that potion into Luna's pumpkin juice that turned her into an animal. But the next day the pranks, the teasing and the bullying had come to an abrupt end.

Artemis had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to ensure that anyone who had ever tried to give Miss Lovegood a hard time would answer to him personally; there were some that tried thinking it was a bluff, only for them to sleep later that night with serpents and rats.

By now no ever dared try to defy Artemis' authority, even Rita Skeeter seemed to have laid low after that article. There were rumors circulating that he had blackmailed the woman and she was now hiding somewhere in Germany, some said that he had her arrested and she was now in Azkaban, and there was that one rumor where she got some mental disease that led her to St. Mungo's.

But there was one thing for sure, never cross with Artemis Fowl the Second.

/

"Hello?" a voice broke Pansy from her thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been crying in the toilet but it seemed to be quite a while when she realized how stiff her bum was.

"Are you alright there?" the dreamy voice spoke again, and Pansy knew who this person was.

Pansy grit her teeth "Go away Looney"

"I knew you were in here" the girl replied didn't seem offended, as always. "Your friends are looking for you"

At this Pansy snorted. "And who would that be?"

Luna cocked her head "Shouldn't you know who your friends are?"

"And shouldn't you know to mind your own business!?" Pansy yelled back.

There was a silence and Pansy assumed she had left. She then huffed and stood up from her seat and went out of the cubicle, but as soon as she opened the door Looney was right there.

The blonde had a handkerchief offering it to her "You still have water in your eyes; the water sprites might attack you, they eat tears you see"

Pansy just stared at the girl right into her grey eyes, just trying to see what the girl wanted from her, but she could see nothing but actual genuine concern. "What do you want from me?"

Still offering her handkerchief "A cleaner face?" Luna replied.

At once Pansy went for the mirror and saw that not only were her eyes stuffy from tears but mucus had actually been running from her nose. "Ewww!" she quickly turned on the tab of the sink and washed her face and grabbed the handkerchief from Luna and wiped her face.

"That's better" Luna did a smile.

Pansy looked back at the girl "There was no friend of mine that asked you to come here, wasn't there?"

Luna kept her dreamy expression "Then I'll pretend to be one if you'd like"

"I'd rather not" Pansy turned back to the mirror "Unbelievable, I come here crying from the worst moment of my life, and the only person who came was a crazy loon"

The Ravenclaw hummed "There is a muggle saying, 'Misery loves company'"

"How can you be miserable?" Pansy stepped away from the mirror and faced her "All your tormentors stopped ever since you've been under Artemis' watch!"

Luna gave her a little smile, though it a way it seems sad "Well for once people fear me for a different reason, Artemis has his reasons and I find it very sweet of him, but he has to understand that there are some things that are better left alone."

Pansy crossed her arms "If you ask him to stop people will start stealing your things again"

"Well though it is quite an inconvenience sometimes" Luna admitted "Looking for them around the castle is quite fun, it gives me a reason to have a nightly adventure"

The Slytherin didn't know what to say to that "Don't you have any class?"

"I believe its Sunday today" Luna tapped her chin "Oh yes, they say that Laparoses come every full moon on a Sunday by the lake" the girl did a little curtsy "Excuse me"

Pansy watched the retreating figure, she then looked at the handkerchief she was given; it was sky-blue in color and had the design of a crescent moon on the corners. "You are one strange girl Luna Lovegood, and that's why I envy you"

/

/

 **I actually had no idea where I got this from, my first draft had Moaning Myrtle in the mix but it seemed a bit too much.**

 **Thank you to Gamer225, Shadowsought and Ellelu2000 for following and favoriting this story.**

 **Grz: I hope this chapter keeps up with whatever standard I've put up.**

 **Maiden Of Dawns Blood: I'm glad you really like the last one, I was actually worried it might get confusing. I snickered at that little blurb about Rita Skeeter being Moody's test subject.**

 **Nobodythestormcrow: Indeed I've been shipping them since the Family Name hahaha. I really like Ginny but you gotta admit the actress didn't do a very good job in the movies.**


	6. Amnesty

**Amnesty \ˈam-nə-stē\ (noun)**

 **A decision that a group of people will not be punished or that a group of prisoners will be allowed to go free.**

* * *

Artemis was on his way to the Great Hall when he was pulled over by Harry Potter to one side. "I had some sort of vision during Divination" he whispered "I saw a huge snake and what probably was Voldemort, he was talking about a blunder that was taken care of and someone being dead"

"I see, how did this happen?" Artemis rubbed his chin.

Harry immediately touched his scar "Well this thing started to hurt"

"So it seems, I think that scar serves as a link between you and Voldemort" the Irish teen tapped his foot "And I think that blunder has something to do with Mr. Crouch"

The Gryffindor was starting to sweat "I need to know what you're thinking, you've been right for the past three years now"

"If you knew what I was thinking you wouldn't be able to handle all the information surging into your head" Artemis lowered his voice "I think it's about time I thought you something that would help us know what the Dark Lord is thinking of"

* * *

When Artemis came to his table the gang was already making a mess of the table with Blaise throwing food across the table. "I leave you unattended for ten minutes and you've already regressed to that of a toddler"

Blaise stopped in mid-throwing "Ah the spoil sport is back"

"Oh thank goodness" Theodore came up from under the table "It was getting hard grabbing food from under here"

Draco still had his plate shield raised "So what was the hold-up? Got a little five minutes with Lovegood?" he teased.

It was here when Crabbe spoke "Oh yes Artemis, she told us yesterday that she would like to stop having us watch her all the time and beat up the people who steal her stuff"

Artemis nodded grabbing his fork "I believe she sent me and owl this morning regarding that matter, I still want you to keep an eye on her but don't be too obvious"

Pansy overhead the conversation and spoke up "You know Artemis you should know that some things are better left on their own"

Theodore turned to the girl "Now what book did you get that from?"

"Oh it was Looney herself who said that" Pansy raised her chin "She followed me to the bathroom and gave me this" she then produced a blue handkerchief.

At this Artemis nudged Draco "I assume you haven't apologized yet"

"Everything has been said and done" the blonde refused to look at Pansy "She has crossed the line and you know it"

"She's crossed the line several times and all you've done was tell her to be gone" the genius whispered "Look the only reason I'm butting in is because this table is getting awkward, and I'm sure the reason why Zabini even started a food fight earlier was because of _this_ fight"

The Malfroy stared at his friend "Are you sure you're not just following the advice of your lovely friend Luna"

"You've dug your own grave" Artemis then went back to eating his Confit pear and toasted walnuts.

* * *

Artemis was in a certain area in the Astronomy Tower that he had claimed for himself, it was where he was able to use his electronic devices (which he had made sure was magic proof) to make calls and receive emails from Haven and where he handled his other non-scientific ventures.

As of the moment he was having a phone call with his mother. Ever since he had enrolled in Hogwarts, and she had found out that her son had bypassed the magic barriers of the said castle, she had instructed him to make sure he called her at least once every week.

And as the dutiful son that he was, he followed the orders of his beloved mother "Hello mother how are you doing?"

Angeline sighed down the phone line. "I'm fine, Arty, but you sound like you're doing a job interview, as usual. Always so formal. Couldn't you call me Mom or even Angeline? Would that be so terrible?"

"I don't know, Mother. Mom sounds so infantile. I am fourteen now, remember?"

Angeline laughed. "How could I forget? Not many teenage boys ask for a ticket to a genetics symposium for their birthday."

There was a knock on the door, Artemis knew who it was and snapped his fingers to open it "And how is father?"

During the winter break of his second year, the younger Fowl had managed a rescue operation for his father. The act did not only take the force of Butler but called for back-up from the LEP and an Auror by the name of Tonks Black. Artemis Fowl the First had been held hostage by the Mafiya who were also supporters of he-who-must-not-be-named; the whole affair has cost the man's leg.

"He is wonderful," gushed Angeline. "I am surprised how well he is. That prosthetic leg of his is marvelous, and so is his outlook. He never complains. I honestly think that he's got a better attitude toward life now than he did before he lost his leg. He's under the care of a remarkable therapist, who says the mental is far more important than the physical. In fact, we leave for the private spa in Westmeath this evening. They use this marvelous seaweed treatment, which should do wonders for your father's muscles."

Luna entered the room, when she noticed that Artemis seemed to be occupied she decided to scan the other things in the room.

"Things would have been facile had we placed him in St. Mungo's" the Irish boy grabbed Luna's hand when he spotted her trying to press a key in his laptop.

"I believe that's enough magic for him to encounter" Angeline smiled "He's already been through a lot of that the moment he met me"

Still holding Luna's wrist "Mother, your magical heritage is nothing to regret of"

"Sometimes I just feel like it puts a lot on him" his mother paused "We almost lost him because of it"

His grip on Luna tightened "But we found him as well"

"I'm sorry Arty, I must be making you feel a bit guilty there" he assumed she would be wiping her tears now "So how is school? Nothing dangerous happened? I heard Mr. Crouch is missing"

Artemis hated lying to his mother, damn her for releasing his conscience "Everything is fine mother, just don't read any article from Rita Skeeter"

Angeline laughed "I was actually about to ask about _her_ , is she at least a close friend?"

"I couldn't say that" he had one eye on Luna who seemed to be preoccupied staring at his C-cube. "Well I don't want to hold you up for your appointment mother"

"And I don't want to hold you up in you school life" Angeline replied "I'm glad you're becoming a more open person Arty, Hogwarts has really done wonders for you"

"Good-bye then"

"Bye, Arty" her voice was low and slightly sad "Please don't fall into trouble again"

When his ended the call he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Your mother sounds like a sincere woman" Luna spoke.

He turned to her, when he realized he was still holding her he let go leaving a mark on her almost pale skin. "She is a sincere woman"

"Now I wonder if her son is as well" again he was staring at her with those eyes of hers.

Artemis suddenly felt the same conscience triggers his mother gives him "If you're here to make me feel uncomfortable you're doing a marvelous job"

"That was not my intention" Luna took a seat on his swivel chair "I came because you wanted to discuss my withdrawal of your protection"

"Actually there are a couple of other things I wish to discuss" he leaned against his desk in front of Luna.

At this Luna's curiosity piqued "And what is that?"

"A partnership"

* * *

When Hermione had spotted Artemis in the courtyard she had ran so fast Draco thought she was going to hit him "You're going to teach Harry Occumency?"

At this Draco's brows raised "You are now?"

"I believe this discussion is best done indoors" Artemis said calmly as they went inside the castle.

Hermione crossed her arms "Exactly what are you planning with this? You did think this through right?"

"Granger" Draco snorted "This is Artemis we're talking about, he's definitely thought of this at every possible angle before you could even think of it"

"This is something of a limited opportunity" Artemis explained "As of now we can say that Voldemort is capable of entering Potter's mind because of that scar, and he thinks that Harry can't do the same yet"

At this girl stopped walking "Don't you think this would back fire?"

"Which is why we must start training Potter now, I've given him some mental exercises to prepare his mind and it would be helpful if you are to assist him there" Artemis gave Hermione a notebook "Here I want you to write down all his progress, I will trust upon your judgment to tell me if he is both mentally and emotionally prepared"

The witch looked at the notebook and at him "I assume you have further instructions in here?"

"Oh no just a couple of notes describing your impeccable scent and alluring personality" Artemis said in a straight face before leaving her slightly blushing.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes "You are quite dry today Fowl"

"It's been one week Malfroy" Artemis shifted the topic "Pansy actually ran out of things to tirade about you"

"I'm surprised you actually listen"

"She was just staring at me so I assume she had indeed ran out"

"Maybe she decided that you were a better man than I was"

"Then she should know how much more improbable a relationship would blossom from the two of us"

"Then why do you want me to apologize?"

"Because the ecology of our friendship is slightly messed up"

"You just don't want her clinging on you!"

"That could also be a reason"

"Then get Lovegood, you're already good on paper"

"She'll come when she'll come, I don't want to bother her"

"Yet you're bothering me? Oh what a friend you are indeed"

"A simple plea of forgiveness isn't that hard"

"The way you worded it makes it sound so"

"You're being difficult"

Draco smirked "She must be bothering you that much huh?"

They had reached the dungeons "Just get her off my back, she's going to turn into a Skeeter and you know what I did to Skeeter"

At this Draco paled "Maybe we could negotiate something"

* * *

"You want me to negotiate with him?" Pansy blenched "Looney you clearly do not know what you're talking about"

They were currently in an empty bathroom since Pansy would only allow herself to associate with the Ravenclaw under close quarters.

Luna played with the tip of her wand "Well it seems that your little group has already taken sides regarding the matter and there is a bit of chaos thrown in"

At this Pansy snorted "The boys just don't know what to say, even Artemis is quiet when I enter the room and he's usually if not always the first one to tell me to shut up!"

"I believe it's because he has finally learned to empathize" Luna then took a strand of her hair and wrapped it around her wand.

The Slytherin crossed her arms "Now what makes you think Draco has as well"

"Because his mother would be disappointed if he didn't" Luna pulled her wand and the strand of her hair had now formed ringlets.

For a moment Pansy was distracted by this "What are you doing?"

"Well I saw in these muggle magazines that women would curl their hair by placing them in this ring like devices" Luna repeated her procedure "And I wondered if it would be easier if the hair was wrapped around a heated rod"

Pansy blinked "You are really a bizarre girl"

"Would you want me to do your hair?" Luna offered with a dreamy smile.

* * *

 **Not very proud of this one, I went completely blank for the word for some reason. Originally it was supposed to be Artemis asking Luna for forgiveness of something but as of the moment it seems a bit early for that, so there.**

 **Thanks to powerborne, Ktteddy, pickleinspector, Therjj, Panic Switch and Feldoran for following and favoriting this story**

 **L'Angleterre: I'm glad you managed to catch up with all the chapters. Green had a lot of ideas in the back burner which included a schoolwide prank from Draco.**

 **ThatOneFangurl: You were just being yourself darling, that monologue of Pansy's was two steps from becoming angst.**

 **Nobodythestromcrow: We can't have everything.**

 **On a side note I was watching Moonrise Kingdom and can't help but see Sam as a male Luna and Suzy as a female Artemis. Now that is what I call fangirling.**


	7. Blaze

**Before anything I would like to acknowledge that some of the lines from the previous chapter were taken from The Opal Deception. Also that Tonks is not Tonks Black but just Tonks.**

 **I will have to edit that soon.**

 **Blaze \** **ˈ** **blāz\ noun**

 **An intensely burning fire.**

Luna had just finished Potions when Blaise Zabini came running for her.

"Lovegood!" the Slytherin pulled her ignoring the stares of some of the students and leaving a confused Ginny who wondered if she should follow them. "We've got a situation, Orion is out again"

The blonde cocked her head "He's drunk again?"

"We have no clue" Zabini led her to a corner "But right now he's on the loose and from what we know about that crazy loon is that he's probably looking for you"

"I'm not very fond of this Orion person" Luna admitted.

"No one is" Zabini rolled his eyes "I'm sure even Dumbledore wouldn't stand him"

Luna hummed "Though if it is a must, I think I should serve as bait"

Blaise frowned, if anything were to happen to Lovegood and Fowl managed to get back to his senses things would turn ugly, "We need to wait . . ." at that moment someone had stunned the boy from behind and he fell onto the floor completely knocked-out.

Luna stepped back and grabbed her wand "Petrificus Totalus!" she casted.

"Protego!" at once the spell backfired and Luna was now in a full body bind.

The girl looked up at her captor "Flowers would have sufficed"

Orion smirked "Oh I have something better than that"

/

Draco met Butler in the courtyard "He wasn't under alcohol" he told the manservant "He was fine during breakfast but then he went back to his room to check up on something and before we knew it, Orion came to Transfiguration class"

"Did he make a scene?" Butler said scanning the halls for his possessed principal.

"Not much so, but people were starting to notice how completely out of character he was" Draco recalled how he all of a sudden started singing 'Clementine' and instead of turning the porcupine into a pincushion he was actually hugging it and getting himself stung in the process. "Theodore told everyone he was just under some charm that backfired the previous evening"

They were passing by the public hall when Theodore came running to them "Blaise has been knocked out, a Ravenclaw prefect saw him passed out near the Dueling classrooms and brought him to Madam Pomfrey"

"This is bad" Draco rubbed his chin "That means he's got Lovegood, great now we don't have bait"

"Don't we have anyway to track him?" Theodore asked "I mean Artemis always seems to know where we are"

At this Butler brought out a silver compass with the Fowl symbol engraved on it "Thank you for reminding me of this" he opened the tip "Artemis made this thing detect his magical signature in case he were kidnapped or something like this happened"

"I assume Fowl would think of better countermeasures for his alter ego" Draco said as they followed the compass' direction.

Theodore looked up at the Eurasian "I think it's about time you told us where Orion came from; you said this came from when Artemis was sick?"

"This is headed for the dungeons" the group paused in front of the staircase "How did he end up in here?" Draco wondered.

/

Despite the fact that she was in a chamber she didn't feel relatively cold, she heard the humming of something, from what she knew it was not from a creature nor did it come from magic.

It was a machine.

Her eyes were currently covered by a blindfold but from her exploring of the castle grounds during her nightly walks she could assume that this was the chamber under the Gryffindor tower. Much like its counterpart, the Chamber of Secrets, it was accessible by a certain bathroom that was rarely used, this time a male restroom.

She didn't know what Orion was planning to do with her but she knew that the boy wouldn't hurt her, well for now at least. She recalled how Artemis' grip on her was already quite tight, if Orion was stronger than him then she better be prepared.

"Apologies my little angel for the dump I choose" Orion spoke in a sing song manner that was almost similar to hers "Don't worry, in a few moments I'll make sure this place is absolutely comfortable"

Her body was still in a bind and she could only move her head "Why the sudden visit?" she asked.

"Oh well it was getting boring staying in Arty's head" Luna heard several heavy objects moving as he spoke "And there I was sitting in my meta-cerebral chair in my meta-cerebral room, I was just watching how old Arty would monitor his several surveillance cameras looking for who knows what when a door behind me opened. I was quite curious so I decided to go in, there was this hallway quite long really but I was up for the hike so I went. But every time I went further there was this force that was pulling me back to that mental room, this happened for around several times I was starting to give up."

"Then I went back to my chair and decided to see what was up in Arty TV, it was here were I saw your beautiful blue eyes. You were looking at Arty but from my position it was as if you were looking at me, you had such a tender face so innocent and so pure, I wanted to touch the softness of your skin . . ." Orion then walked towards her "So with my flaming love and will I was finally able to escape that wretched cell that he locked me into and come here, just to be with you" he slowly removed her blindfold "My sweet little angel"

At once Luna's eyes were blinded from the bright lights, after blinking a few times she was able to see the chandelier Orion managed to put up. In just a few moments Orion had transformed the chamber into a grand throne room complete with two golden chairs in the center that he took from who knows where.

The girl looked around the red carpet and drapes, the walls were now painted white and the pillars were refurnished. "You're going to attract Cofanillas Delures with all these sparkly objects"

"Oh then of course" Orion did a leap into the center of the room "When you find these creatures you could research about these things and everyone will be amazed at your discoveries"

Luna did a frown "You don't understand, these creatures are very harmful, the men would bind you with their cloth-like arms and bring you to the female Cofanillas who freeze you and turn you into a beautiful ice sculpture"

The dreamer smiled "What a wonderful idea! We should have statues dedicated to us, you as the angel and I as your king!"

"I'd rather be the jester of this mock court" the Ravenclaw replied.

At this Orion gasped "Heavens no! I rather not make you a mockery anymore!" he then levitated the tied up Luna and placed her upon one of the golden thrones "There you are, it may not be like the throne room of heaven where you have fallen but it is the best as to what I have to offer"

Luna decided to just keep a straight face, while she was carried into the chamber she had managed to leave a trail to make sure that either Ginny or the Slytherins would use to find her. She might as well humor this fool for a few more moments as she planned her own escape, now if only she could recall the call of the Blibbering Humdinger.

/

"I'll be scourged before the end of the week" Artemis muttered as he watched what had unfolded in the Gryffindor Chamber. He was currently stuck in the mental prison that Orion mentioned, though his version was more organized and resembled his office back in Dublin.

He was currently seated on his desk with his right hand drumming the table and his left hand supporting his head, there was a large screen in front of the desk that took up the whole wall and that was where he saw how everything was happening.

"Hopefully Draco grabs Butler and finds us quick" Artemis scanned the rest of the room "Now how on earth did you manage to get out of here, you rebarbative imbecile"

He stood up from his seat and tried to look for something that could tell him how to get out of there. He had tried walking through the screen like he did before, but the wall was really just a wall.

The teen looked back at the screen and saw that Orion had started serenading some poorly written love song; it was so horrid that Artemis actually ran to his desk pulled out the trash bin under the table and puked.

Artemis lifted his head "When I'm done with you Orion you'll be burned as those seven thousand sunsets you speak off" he pushed away from the desk and noticed that there was a door that formed behind him. "I see, you respond to strong emotion" he stood up and walked towards the wooden door.

He scanned the door, it looked like the one in his office, only it had a different position and there seemed to be something off. Artemis brought out his wand, which he was relieved he still had, the one Orion was currently using was taken from a Hufflepuff student.

Artemis then did a spell to see what spell was previously casted on the door; it was a variation of Prior Incantatum which only worked on wands. The result was a series of complicated magic that wasn't dark, it wasn't even human.

It was fairy magic.

"D'Arvit" Artemis hissed.

/

"This is Chamber of Secrets all over again" Theodore commented as they reached an abandoned male restroom.

Draco eyed the ceilings "Don't tell me Moaning Myrtle has a male counterpart"

"Sadly I don't" the said ghost appeared from the sink.

Theodore pointed at the ghost "YOU'RE IN A BOYS BATHROOM!"

"How rude" Myrtle crossed her arms "You lot were in the girls bathroom 2 years ago"

Butler was in front of three cubicles "It looks like they're somewhere here"

Draco turned to Myrtle "Did you see anyone come in here?"

"I only came to this restroom just now" Myrtle went next to Draco "Why haven't you visited lately?"

Theodore then spotted something in front of the center cubicle "What on earth . . ." he picked up a Butterbeer cork earring "Is this?"

"Oh it belongs to that strange girl" Myrtle replied "You know that girl you keep on calling Looney, she's a nice girl but sometimes even I don't know what she's talking about"

Butler placed the compass in his pocket "I assume this was a trail left by Miss Lovegood then" he then opened the cubicle to see a toilet that had a very foul smell.

At once Theodore covered his nose "I thought this restroom is hardly used"

"I think we now know the reason why" Draco pinched his nose.

Butler held the smell and tried pulling the flush lever, though nothing happened. "It seems we might need the assistance of Mr. Potter again"

"This is a Gryffindor chamber I don't think they have snakes roaming around here" Draco looked at Myrtle "Are you sure you've never seen anyone come here? Even Fowl?"

At the mention of this the ghost brightened "Oh yes I saw him just earlier actually, he was quite nice and I didn't know he could actually have such a warm smile" she sighed. "Though it's quite strange, whenever he comes by here before he doesn't acknowledge me that way"

"Oh I see you've met Orion" Theodore looked at the lever "Wait didn't Fowl have a recording of Harry's Parseltongue before?"

"As I've said I doubt we'll need snakes in here, I doubt Orion would be able to have a hold of neither Potter nor his recording" Draco rubbed his chin "What else did Fowl ask?"

"Well he asked me the same question as you, if I knew how to open this thing" Myrtle replied "I obviously don't, the only way I got there is if I get flushed down the toilet, and that only happened once"

"So do we need to flush ourselves?" Theodore asked.

"If you could recall, what did you see in the Chamber?" Butler asked.

Myrtle tried to remember "It was empty as far as I know . . . oh except for that small inventory of gold"

"Wait . . . Gold . . ." Draco then went forward to the toilet _"Aurum est potestas_ " he whispered.

At once the wall connected to the toilet bowl moved and a secret passage was formed.

Draco smirked "I knew it, this was Artemis' lab"

"I thought his lab was in the Astronomy Tower?" Theodore asked as he looked at the entrance.

"No that's just his library were he keeps his forged paintings and does his illegal banking" the Malfroy saw that the chute was cleaner than the one in the Chamber of Secrets "He never told me where his lab was though"

Butler was the first one to enter followed by Draco and lastly Theodore who politely thanked Myrtle for her assistance and asked her to kindly close the door.

/

"Where did you put the laboratory equipment?" Luna asked after Orion finished his song of forty-three verses about her.

Orion put down his fiddle "Oh, I just put them on one side; this Chamber is quite spacious so I'm not surprised Arty used this as his lab"

"I'm starting to get hungry" the binds around Luna were gone but she still stayed in her throne, it was a shame to let good music go to waste. "Do we have any pudding?"

"Oh of course" Orion snapped his fingers "Clotilda . . ."

An elf came from one of the curtains "Yes Master"

"Bring the young maiden some pudding" he turned to Luna "Anything else my dear?"

"Some pumpkin juice would do" Luna smiled.

"No . . . no we can't have that" Orion raised his hand "I'll join you in the kitchens, we shall find a proper beverage for my queen"

"Certainly sir" Clotilda bowed and left for the kitchen.

Orion went over to Luna, grabbed her left hand and kissed it "I shall be back" and with that he ran with the elf.

As soon as she was sure that she was alone she stood up from her throne and went for the other rooms. Artemis maximized the space and created three rooms within the chamber: the first one was his chemistry lab where he experimented with potions and was now currently Orion's throne room, the second room was where he kept his inventions which utilized Muggle-Fairy-Wizard technology, and the third room was where he kept his most dangerous of research. It was in this room, Luna mused, where Artemis practiced the Dark Arts.

All rooms were protected with wards and passcodes that were very complicated to crack, but the room with the toughest security was his Dark Arts room which was equipped with an Eternity Code, blood wards and every other security measure that could be thought of.

When Luna had started working as Artemis assistant she was free to roam the two rooms as she pleased, all except for room number three.

Right now Luna entered the second lab where she tried to look for a certain something "Hmm . . . don't tell me the Nargles took you too"

/

Someone had been administering magic into Orion.

Artemis was currently in the corridors of an unknown place, trying to figure out how he was going to control himself. "Unbelievable you've even slipped into the back of my head" he muttered.

He didn't even realize such a thing existed within fairy magic, or could it be that it was the side effects of his Atlantis Complex? But then, wasn't that cured because of his own magic? What sort of power drove Orion to get out of his cell and take over Artemis? How did fairy magic get involved? And how is it that a master of Occumency and Ligillemency like himself had been a victim of such a tactic.

Artemis later found himself in another room. The problem with being stuck in the deep creases of your head is the fact that you have absolutely no control over anything. It may be your mind but right now Artemis was stuck in the subconscious area where everything could either be a memory, a fantasy or just some random thing that conjured in your head.

And right now he was in the kitchen of the Fowl Manor, it was around Christmas judging from the decorations and his mother had insisted that she cook.

Artemis saw himself reading a very familiar letter and Juliet peering over.

This was when he got his Hogwarts letter.

/

 **I damn myself for messing up with the timeline. Boy this is probably the longest so far (by a mere 200 or so words) and this was going to be longer but well then this chapters wouldn't be 50 if that happened.**

 **Thanks to zimluv and silver-eyedLadyof Darkness for following and Venmous for following.**

 **L'Angleterre: The quality was not up to par T_T XD hahaha. Hopefully this one was better**


	8. Buckle

**Buckle \** **ˈ** **bə-kəl\ transitive verb**

 **-To prepare with vigor**

"This was when I got my letter from Hogwarts" Artemis was currently standing in the kitchen watching his younger self read the parchment with curious eyes.

"Well hello there" a voice spoke and Artemis turned around to see a familiar elf.

At this the Irish teen raised a brow "And I presume you're the pigment of my subconscious that has taken the form of a friend of mine to guide me through here"

"Indeed I am" Holly Short smiled "I was also the one who guarded Orion in his cell when he was here"

At this Artemis frowned "You've defeated your purpose then"

"My purpose is something that cannot be specified" said the Holly look-a-like as she sat down at one of the stools in the kitchen "Orion did not escape because of negligence on my part"

"Then there was an outside interference" Artemis crossed his arms.

Holly shook her head "You need to understand Artemis; you have a very special case" the elf hopped off her seat "Follow me"

The teen follow his guide to another door and here they were transported to another memory, this time it was during the Fowl Manor siege. A twelve year old Artemis monitoring the then trapped Holy Short from his bedroom.

The older Artemis couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he watched this. He was now in very much better terms with Holly, they're actually very good friends and seeing as his subconscious made his guide look like the LEP officer must mean he regards her highly.

"I see you have regrets over this act" Holly replied.

Artemis nodded "I admit I was driven with though acceptable intentions, my means weren't exactly justifiable in a sense"

"And you still have some of the fairy gold in your possession" Holly said.

"It serves more of a sentimental value really" Artemis looked at his younger self "It reminds me to never repeat the same mistakes"

Holly nodded "Now tell me, why have you been driven to the point of taking a disarmed magical creature captive and create this elaborate plan to steal their gold?"

Artemis sighed "Because I needed the money to save my family, we were having quite a lot of financial troubles"

"Let me take you to another memory" Holly opened another door and this time they were taken even further back into history. They were currently in a zoo looking at an exhibit with a large tree at the center.

At this Artemis couldn't help but cringe "You have to show me this"

"You were around nine years old at this time" Holly pointed at the other side of the room a young Artemis followed by Butler. "And what were you doing in here?"

"Is this some sort of guilt trip montage we're having?" Artemis said dryly.

"I'm just trying to drive a point in here Artemis" Holly smiled and cocked her head to show a young Butler grabbing a lemur from the tree and giving it to a young Artemis who was prepared with poison. "Now why did you kill an endangered species, the last of it's breed?"

The teen stared at him injecting the poison "It was a son's duty, my mother had spent money on saving that creature when I could have used it to fund another search expedition for my father"

"Here's one last memory"

This was most recent as it had happened earlier in the year, it was in some cemetery in an unnamed town. There were two cloaked figures, one of them was carrying some sort of creature while the other one remained silent.

"We don't need to play this memory" Artemis told Holly with venom in his voice.

Holly didn't listen as they watched the scene play out. Wormtail removed his hood "Did you bring what was requested?"

/

Theodore looked at what seems to be a large door that was adorned with several knobs. "Now how do you plan to solve this?"

"Yup pretty sure this is his lab" Draco nodded "That security feature in the toilet was nothing compared to this"

Butler stared at the complicated code "This will take a few moments"

"What if we just broke the door?" Draco suggested.

The Eurasian man shook his head "This is an Artemis trap I'm not sure if . . ."

"Alohomora" Theodore tried to cast the charm only for one of the knobs to turn and release some gas.

Butler at once brought out a gas mask "That didn't work" he then turned to the two younger boys who were currently knocked out beside him. "Well then . . ."

/

"Orion was taking longer in the kitchen" Luna said as she waited patiently at the entrance of the chamber. Though he may have had a problem overriding the passcodes, but then again he and Artemis had the same brain so he might have memorized the knobs formation beforehand.

The door was equipped with traps for every wrong answer, there were around eight in total and so far only 4 had been activated since the erection of that door.

Luna's stomach had been grumbling as before her capture she was actually planning to eat lunch. There was actually a fridge in the lab but Luna had forgotten to stock it the other day after she was too busy trying to think of a quick and creative way to clean Artemis' beakers without making a noise when she smashed them in purpose.

After a few more minutes of waiting Luna was now sprawled on the floor, her weapon still in hand and waiting for whoever was to come. It was in here were she decided to talk to herself.

"I wonder if Artemis finally got his head back" the girl mused "Should I still hit him? It would be a shame for me to have an effort looking for it. But what if it brought back Orion? Though he is a nice singer, maybe I could create some potion that would balance them out somehow. Hmm . . . the floor is getting warm . . ."

The chamber then opens and lots of smoke fills the room making Luna only see what seems to be a silhouette of a large man with three heads. At this the girl stands up and readies her weapon she waits for a few moments for her target to come closer and when it does . . .

"Wait Miss Love . . ."

She fired her Neutrino.

/

Holly had now brought back Artemis back into his 'office' she was seated in one of the chairs. "Now what have you picked up from what I showed you?"

Artemis was seated behind his desk "I've done things that could be considered questionable"

"And?"

He sighed "I did them for a purpose, a purpose that could be beneficial in the long run"

"It was that that drove you to do that and several other things" Holly rose from her chair "It was from your goals that drove you to do the impossible when you were faced with danger and when you were not. You are an individual who does not gives up until everything you've calculated in your head was met and you walk away as the real winner. Now that could also be said for Orion."

Artemis stared at the large screen right now the dunderhead was still choosing what table cloth to serve her pumpkin juice in. "Same could be said huh?"

"I think you're underestimating your alter ego" at this Holly glowed and was now transformed into his lab assistant. "After all you are still one and the same person" smiled the now Luna.

"You're telling me" Artemis leaned back against his chair "The reason why Orion got out of my head was because he wanted to?"

The mind Luna played with her hair "It was more than a want, it was like he assumed that he needed to get out, and he was lucky that you yourself opened an opportunity for him to get out."

"And when was that?" he asked.

Luna went around his desk and placed her hands on his shoulders "You doubted yourself, of all the times Orion has more than enough reason to get out, the moment where his will was at a maximum, it was the one time you doubted yourself"

/

The Ravenclaw blinked as she saw the unconscious body of a large Eurasian man in a suit and two other Slytherin boys behind him. "Oh dear . . . I hope I didn't run out of ammo" she stared at her gun.

It was in this exact moment that Orion had finally shown himself carrying what seems to be a very elaborate tray filled with pudding "I asked Clothida to bring the . . . why do you have that?" he almost dropped his tray. He then saw the two unconscious wizards and bodyguard "Oh you must have wanted to protect me from them, oh my dear angel I should be . . ." he stopped when Luna aimed the gun at him.

"I am going to ask nicely" Luna said with a calm tone "Get Artemis back"

Orion's jaw dropped "But my dear . . . I fought through all those horrible things Artemis set up in his brain . . . just to see you . . ."

"It was nice of you to visit" Luna placed her finger on the trigger "But I believe he has an afternoon class to attend to"

"Why would you want him back?" Orion placed his tray down and slowly approached Luna "Why would you want that insensitive brain who sold his soul for human knowledge, he's done things Luna, things you don't want to know"

The blonde stared "If you don't bring him back" she then aimed the gun at herself "Then I'll shoot myself"

Orion's eyes widened "You're . . . Luna please calm down . . . you're . . . Neutrinos just knock you out right?"

"They do . . ." her finger was playing with the trigger "But I would do it again and again, until one of these guns finally take me from here"

"NO!" Orion tried to grab the gun from her hand but he got scared at her finger "I will keep these dangerous weapons away from you!"

"Then I'll find another way" Luna removed the gun from her head and stared at the weapon "There are ways to heal, but there are more ways to kill"

"Don't say such things" Orion grabbed her hand "I did not know you had such thoughts in your head"

"I always had these thoughts" Luna cocked her head "But people were too scared to talk about it"

Orion stared at her "You'd rather die . . . than . . . be with me?"

"I choose death among other things" Luna had a dreamy smile "Because it's not as scary as most people tend to see it as"

Orion let go of her hand and stood up "Give me the gun"

"What do you plan to do?" Luna gave him the weapon.

He placed the barrel on his head "Bringing him back" he fired.

/

A day later while Artemis was in the library redoing his Transfiguration homework, after Orion had messed with it, Luna spotted him and took a seat across him. There was a silence while Luna read a book on magical creatures and Artemis continued his homework after acknowledging her.

"Thanks for that save yesterday" Artemis finally said.

Luna looked up from her book "I don't think Orion would be coming back in a while"

The Irish teen stopped writing "You know . . . I saw everything that happened"

"I would have thought so" she went back to her book "I actually appreciated his singing"

Artemis closed his eyes "At least some factions of him was appreciated"

"He was a man with a soul" Luna turned her page "But he had no body"

"Did you really plan to kill yourself?" Artemis was now looking at her "Just to rile him up?"

"You of all people should know" Luna put down her book "That I would always face death with a smile"

/

 **This chapter was really late but I only had inspiration for this one recently.**

 **Thanks to Fanghur, Drao2298, Cissnei69, Khaos Bringer, queenyuri, Sans Lama Samaha and Namir the Tiger for following and/or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **L'Angleterre: Sorry didn't really expound that one on this chapter. But I'm pretty sure this will be a trust issue in the later chapters.**

 **Sana Lama Samaha: Thanks and welcome to the bandwagon haha. I got the feeling though that Mulch will enjoy Hagrid's drink more than Arty though.**

 **By the way, I had this friend of mine who I managed to convince to draw a little fan art for me. Here's the link to her version of Luna:**

 **post/155294923679/trying-to-paint-luna-for-a-friend-dont-tell-her**


	9. Mean

**Mean \** **ˈ** **mēn\ verb**

 **-to design for or destine to a specified purpose or future**

 **-to have (a particular meaning)**

 **/**

The Great Hall was more somber than usual. It was lunch and the day after the third task. Whispers among the students included those who were grieving of Cedric's death, others were mad at Potter for some reason while the rest were worried of what lay ahead.

Artemis was just staring at his Irish salmon as he was absorbed by his thoughts; it was this that worried his year mates.

"Fowl you alright?" Draco asked though he did not get a respond.

Blaise, who was also next to the genius, grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him "Fowl! Get up!"

At this Artemis, who seemed to look like he just awoke, sat straight "Enough Zabini" he said when Blaise was still shaking him.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco was starting to get worried for his friend.

Artemis raised a hand "I'm fine, just don't really have an appetite"

"But . . ." Theodore spoke "You haven't eaten much for breakfast either"

Pansy frowned "Where were you during the third task?"

Artemis faced the woman at all of a sudden the atmosphere changed "I was under the weather; I ate something horrid for lunch yesterday you could ask Malfroy"

Theodore raised a brow "And you didn't bother telling us"

"I was about to" Draco sighed "But then Potter and Diggory disappeared and everyone went frantic"

"There was a lot of time before that" Pansy groaned.

At this there chattering stopped when Snape suddenly approached the table and right behind Artemis "Mr. Fowl, the headmaster would like to have a word with you"

The group was so surprised that Draco actually dropped his fork and Theodore almost spilled his drink.

"I will be there shortly" Artemis stood up "Excuse me I apparently have business to settle" he told his friends before following the house head.

His friends and the rest of the Slytherin table couldn't help but stare as the two left and made even more chatter erupt.

Marcus Flint whispered "What was that all about?"

"Who knows" Blaise replied "Things have really gotten heavy this past week"

Pansy sighed "And I thought there was already enough drama with Potter"

Blaise shrugged "Maybe he's just having a really off day"

Theodore suddenly froze "You don't think" he whispered so the others wouldn't head "That they found out about Orion"

At this Draco and Blaise went pale while Pansy was confused.

"Oh no . . ."

"Does he get punished for that?"

"Who's Orion?"

All three boys looked at the girl; as far as she was concerned when Orion took over Artemis body she simply thought he had had another drunken episode.

"It's nothing" Draco stood up "I really think we should be heading for uhh . . . Potions"

Theodore stood up as well "I still have to finish my Diviniation homework"

"Yup" Blaise was the last to stand up "Another list on how to creatively murder people shall we" and with that the three left the table leaving a pouting Pansy.

"I'm part of the group too . . ." she crossed her arms and ignored the look of pity from the rest of her table.

/

"Good afternoon sir" Artemis said as he took his seat in Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster was behind his large desk, he looked very tired and weary "A pleasant afternoon as well Mr. Fowl"

"Why have you suddenly summoned me sir?" Artemis crossed his legs and placed both hands on the armrest.

"I believe we both know why I called you here" Dumbledore had his hands on the desk.

The raven head stared at the weary man in front of him "You finally relent to tell me when I already know"

"You don't know the full prophecy" the headmaster sighed "May I ask where have you heard it?"

A smile formed on Artemis face, it was the third time Dumbledore had seen a chilling smile like that "Officials are still in here sir, I might get arrested"

Dumbledore closed his eyes "You have no respect for authority I see Mr. Fowl"

"I have no respect for bureaucrats and their sluggish ways" Artemis cocked his head "And I believe one way or another you think I'm right"

"The Ministry has done several questionable acts" Dumbledore opened his eyes "Which is why I have been kept independent from them for so long . . ."

"Until now" Artemis looked at Fawkes who seemed to be staring at him.

There was a silence between them as Dumbledore took his time to reply before finally saying "I hope you know what you are doing Mr. Fowl, this is more than just a heist which you normally do"

"For Voldemort this is just a game" Artemis rested his chin on his hand "And I am more than willing to play"

"There are repercussions for your actions" Dumbledore gave him a look "There was a reason as to why I wanted you and Mr. Potter to not get involved as much as possible"

"I wonder" Artemis was still looking at the bird "Would Neville have survived all that?"

The headmaster looked at him "What are you trying to say?"

"Just rambling sir" Artemis smirked "Now tell me, what is my full prophecy?"

Dumbledore then brought out a piece of paper which he kept under his desk "You only read the first part which was given around the same time Harry's was spoken, this one was prophesized around what was supposed to be your first year" he pushed forward the paper.

Artemis stood up from his chair and took the tiny piece; he scanned the paper for a moment before giving Dumbledore a look "Was this why the Ministry tried to block my magic?"

"It wasn't just the wizarding world that feared you Mr. Fowl" the headmaster did a little smile "You seem to be familiar with another pair of magical specie"

The Irish teen placed the prophecy back on the desk "Apparently so do you"

"I only know of their existence" the man rose from his chair "Now that you know your full destiny, I only have one request of you"

"I assure you sir, I will be cautious" the genius said "I'm not like Potter who dives into head first without even knowing what he's dealing with"

Dumbledore looked intently at the young man "I know that you would be, I only ask that you have a personal confidant with you"

Artemis raised a brow.

"What you are doing will not be easy" the headmaster continued "I know that you are mentally capable and your magic is quite strong, but emotions is something that is unpredictable even in the most cunning of men"

At that moment Artemis remembered what his mental Luna told him not too long ago.

 _You doubted yourself, of all the times Orion has more than enough reason to get out, the moment where his will was at a maximum, it was the one time you doubted yourself_

"I'll keep that in mind sir" Artemis said before he left the office.

/

He was going to go to his Potions class when an owl had almost hit him right in the head only missing by 9 centimeters. Artemis starred at the barn owl that had crash landed on the floor with surprise.

"For the love of . . ." he muttered before he went to inspect the bird only for it to smack him with the letter it held and fly away.

Artemis had no idea what on earth that bird was doing and decided to avoid that bird if he was ever going to the owlery. He picked up the letter that the owl had smacked him with.

 _Want to ride with me?_

 _Meet me by the lake after class_

 _-Luna_

"Typical of her to get an owl with a personality" Artemis rolled his eyes as he placed the note in his pocket and went for Double Potions.

/

Luna was sitting by the lake with her bare feet touching the water; her shoes were next to her so she seemed to be safe from robbery that day. Artemis went over to the girl and she looked up when his shadow blocked her sun.

"I thought we were riding today?" Artemis asked still standing up.

She looked up at him with her dreamy grey eyes "Maybe later during the night time"

He checked his watch "That won't be long"

Luna turned her gaze to the lake "Come sit with me"

The boy complied and took his seat next to her Indian seat he remained silent and they just sat there staring at the calm lake and the nearby Thestrals that were slowly gathering.

Luna then turned to her companion, she noted that he was slightly paler than usual and he didn't bother to hide his eye bags today. Some people would wonder why they would consider Artemis Fowl attractive, he was quite skinny, he didn't have muscles like Victor Krum or a boyish charm like Harry. At first glance he looked more terrifying than good looking because of his skin tone and vampire like smile. It was because of this some Gryffindors wondered if the Ravenclaws were crazy.

When Luna first saw him she found him to be a very odd person and it seemed to be the same on his part. She was in the library then and found him doing his homework while his friends (she was sure one of them was Blaise but she didn't remember who the other was) were having quite an argument. So she took a seat in front of Artemis and just looked at him.

After a few moments his friends seem to notice what she was doing and mistook her for a stalker and tried to shoo her away, but they stopped when they noticed she didn't seem to be starring dreamily at him like all those other Ravenclaws, she seemed to be actually scanning him. And she seemed to be frustrated at doing so.

Artemis finally looked up and was quite taken aback by Luna's expression. She had a very curious look on her face, the one you see when a baby was wondering what to do with what you've just given him or her. Artemis had heard of Looney Lovegood before, and seeing her now just staring at him seemed to make him slightly uneasy.

He got even more confused when she spoke "You are an odd person" she said before standing up and letting him be.

Back to the present, and staring at him again Luna didn't think Artemis was odd, well sometimes she did, but she had another impression of the boy and she was sure he had some impression of her.

If there was one thing she had learned from the past few months of having an association with the Fowl heir, it was that he no matter how he plays the game may it be dirty or undignified it was always for a better cause, consequences be damned.

But he was still a boy though, he was still human, he could get tired, he can have fears and doubts he wasn't the robot everyone thought he was. His deep blue eyes may be something that sends chill to those who fear him, but if one were to really look at him one can see Artemis' own fears and doubts.

"You've been staring at me for some time" Artemis wasn't facing her, though his left pupil was.

Luna didn't answer at once, she knew for a fact that the boy was again hiding something from her again but then again he always did. One thing that was a base of his personality was his secrets "It must be hard being friends with you" she spoke out her thoughts.

He smirked "It is"

"Though you're very loyal" Luna placed a finger on her chin "But you know your friends have the right to know what's bothering you, because isn't that where the value of such a relationship stands?"

"My friends know that when I keep secrets it's too keep them safe" Artemis faced her "That's the whole purpose of having one, because sometimes knowing everything can be a painful thing, ignorance is bliss after all"

Luna looked at him before turning away. She probably had no right to meddle anyway. She was just his assistant; she had no right to bother him in such personal matters. She had no idea how to describe her current status with him, they weren't acquaintances, it seems too early to be friends, and it seems to be too formal to be co-conspirers as well.

"What's on your mind?" Artemis suddenly asked something he rarely asked anyone. "You called me for horseback riding and we're just sitting here"

The sun had already set and it was now dark with a few stars that were starting to shine and with addition to the eerie silence of the lake it almost in some way could be a romantic setting, or at least that's what Padma would tell her.

"Artemis in what word could you define our relationship" she asked, even she was surprised she had asked that.

The boy seemed to be taken aback as well by her question but he then had a thoughtful expression on his face as if considering a proper answer.

He remained silence and Luna again spoke "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that question, probably spoken my thoughts out again"

"Inevitable" he answered.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now what answer did you expect?"

Indeed what did she expect.

/

 **So it's the first week of classes yay! I expect that there will be a slight difficulty in updates, but then again I get a holiday because apparently the Miss Universe people are gonna come to town so woo.**

 **Thanks to skyjadeprincess, feline storm, newmanlilian4 and humanatee for following and adding this story to your favorites.**

 **L'Angleterre: Well everything always looks dark at 2am or erotic . . . depending on what you read. This probably at some point is a bit lighter, I think.**

 **humanatee: Yes. I really need to check up on those commas. And right now I'm trying to make Arty a bit more Tom Riddle now.**

 **Again feedback is always welcome, even if it involves my absence of commas.**


	10. Compact

**Compact \k** **ə** **m'pakt, käm-** **ˈ** **, käm-,\ noun**

 **-an agreement or covenant between two or more parties**

 **/**

Ginny gave a big yawn before slamming her head on the table. It was finals week and she had been trying so hard to study for History of Magic without falling asleep, it doesn't help that it has been some running gag between the Weasley siblings that the subject was a cure to put the twins to sleep.

The red head starred at her friend who didn't seem to be doing any studying herself despite her house's reputation "Why is it that I never see you study?" she asked.

Luna turned a page on the latest edition of the Quibbler, which on the front page showed the dissection of an Aquavirus Maggots and whether or not eating their core would kill you or give you unlimited knowledge. "I usually study actually just not around you I guess" she replied.

"Oooh, you do it with Fowl I presume" the red head smirked.

"Well, it seems so" Luna didn't seem to notice how her friend was teasing her "It's always fun to hear the opinion of someone else"

"You hardly listen to Hermione's" Ginny noted remembering how Luna had indirectly scoffed the Gryffindor when she told his dislike of the Quibbler.

Luna scratched her nose "Hers was completely bias, she's never really read an entire article just skims through the paragraph and make an absurd conclusion without taking in the minor details"

"So Fowl actually read the thing?" Ginny couldn't imagine him actually going through even the weather reports without raising a brow.

"I believe he hasn't" the blonde admitted "But he doesn't jump to conclusions saying my father is mad"

"You seem to spend more time with him than with me" Ginny closed her book and shove it far far away from her "I'm starting to get jealous" she teased.

The Ravenclaw put her magazine down "Well I assumed you have other friends to mind than just me"

Ginny waved her hand "I know, but it seems strange that . . . you two actually get along so well"

"I don't know if our relationship could be considered a friendship though" Luna thought back to her conversation with him by the lake "I believe though that we've simply come together due to our intellectual loneliness"

At this the youngest Weasley cocked her head "You're what?"

"Umm . . ." Luna tried to find words to explain it to her, had it been any other person she would just name it on one creature's effect on humans, like the Nargles. But Ginny was her friend and she knew that she would be patient enough to try and understand and eventually help her. "I think we just like talking to each other" Luna simply stated.

"Doesn't that usually start a friendship?" Ginny pondered "I mean, he did save you from all those fangirls that tried to turn you into a Basilisk"

"That was out of pure necessity" Luna replied completely forgetting her Quibbler "It was partially his fault and thus he deemed himself liable . . . responsible for me"

The red head hummed "If I remember correctly you were blushing when you came out of the hospital wing after your talk with him"

"He surprised me" Luna replied almost too quickly as if she expected Ginny were to ask that long ago "He called me Luna instead of Lovegood"

At this Ginny's interest rose "He did?"

"Well" Luna leaned back against her seat "That one time only, now that I think of it he hardly calls me anything he just nods or signals me"

"What if he's trying to catch your attention and you can't see him?"

"He rings a bell" at this Ginny's face almost looked appalled "Oh no I have a bell for him as well, though I usually just use it to mess around with him"

Ginny slowly nodded "I see . . ."

They remained silent for a while until they realized that it was late and it was now time to go to bed. They two then left the library; after Luna escorted Ginny to Gryfinddor tower the blonde took the more scenic route to her dorm.

She was passing by the Underground Chambers when she suddenly felt someone's presence. She normally wouldn't mind if Filch caught her because she could use the excuse that she was sleepwalking again, this time though she knew it wasn't the squib that she sensed.

The girl slowly walked down the hall looking for that person she knew shouldn't be here, she looked around to see if they were hiding in the ceilings or behind the posts. Just when she assumed that it had all been her imagination and went her way.

It was here that two figures appeared from their hiding places.

"Do you think the mud girl saw us?"

/

The following day Blaise collapsed on the sofa in the Slytherin common room "Phew, no more Divination for another summer"

"Just one more till we drop it" Theodore was on one of the chairs.

Draco shook his head "Your fault for not wanting to actually learn"

"You learn a lot of stuff from Divination!" Pansy defended.

"Like what? Reading tea leaves that tell you how you'll die within ten minutes?" the platinum blond rolled his eyes.

Theodore turned to Artemis "I assumed you seemed fine about the exams"

"Nothing too difficult, just tedious" Artemis was busy reading a certain book.

Blaise looked over to the Irish teen "Still reading on Animagi?"

"You know what Fowl why do you even come to this school?" Draco rolled his eyes "You seem to be dancing around the schoolwork anyway"

Theodore pondered "I don't think I can see Artemis dance, sure maybe a waltz or something but . . . no he's not a graceful person his body is too stiff"

Artemis raised a brow "Theodore I'm right here"

"Yeah even if let's say we do manage to make him move his hips now that would a very awkward if not disturbing experience" Theodore continued on with his musing "I mean Orion already doing those leaps in the hallway was very . . . eerie"

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Artemis' face turn pale when Theodore mentioned about Orion leaping "Yeah, you were almost qualified to join the Ballet Club, did you even know we such a club?"

"What we do need is a club that teaches proper Defense Against the Dark Arts" Draco decided to change the topic "I mean, sure our little tutorials that we send to everyone may be a bit helpful but I do think we need a little bit more than that"

Shortly after Gilderoid Lockheart was erected the DADA professor Artemis and his group had decided to take control of their education. With that Artemis and Co. have decided to form some study group and create some sort of training manuals for their year-mates who actually wanted to learn. The little thing had caught on over the years and Artemis now provided instructional manuals for almost all the years. The manuals were so good that Remus Lupin even tried to use them one time.

"You've actually got a point" Blaise teased but he stopped smiling when Draco glared at him "Ok yes we do"

Artemis closed his book "It might not be easy though, something tells me that the ministry is taking strict precautions next year, especially when two people have died this year: A Hogwarts student and an official who died in the school grounds."

"Artemis" Theodore softly spoke "Do you really think he's . . . come back?"

Draco's knuckles went white and he clenched his fist.

Pansy was shaking.

Blaise had a solemn look on his face.

The Irish sighed and placed the book he had on the coffee table "There's a very high possibility"

"Then that means . . ." Theodore looked at his shoes but his thoughts were far "All his followers are going to return to him"

Pansy went over to the boy and held his hand "It's ok . . . I'm sure . . ." she tried to find comforting words but nothing came out as she herself was worried about her parents.

"Looks like summer will be a little . . . bleaker" Draco closed his eyes, he knew that one way or another his father was going to make him join the Death Eaters.

Despite having a family that was usually in the neutral Blaise still felt fear for his friend's families "I wonder how the others must feel"

"Some will gladly follow their parents, others want to rebel" Artemis stood up "But I'm sure most of them just want to hide and wait for it all to be over"

Theodore lifted his head up "I may be one of them, consider it the cowardly thing to do but I just don't think this war is worth anything, it's just one big misunderstanding"

Artemis couldn't help but agree "That's were all wars come from, it's a lack of communication, but it's human nature really men just really want to destroy muggle or wizard"

Draco placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder "Don't worry, the battle hasn't started yet, we can still prepare" he looked at Artemis "Don't we?"

"We do" Artemis replied before he checked his watch "Excuse me I have something to attend to"

At this Pansy rolled her eyes "Saying your last farewells to Looney?"

"I thought you were becoming friendly towards her?" Theodore asked.

"I stopped insulting her" Pansy crossed her arms.

"You just insulted her" Blaise retorted.

"Well what do you call her?" Pansy asked.

At this the dark skinned wizard smiled "Mrs. Fowl"

It was in here were Artemis hexed him by turning him into a weasel.

/

 _Lower Elements_

Opal Koboi's shuttle was a concept model that had never gone into mass production. It was years ahead of anything on the market, but its skin of stealth ore and cam-foil made the cost of such a vehicle so exorbitant that even Opal Koboi couldn't have afforded one without the government grants that had helped to pay for it.

Scant secured the prisoner into the passenger bay, while Merv piloted them across to Scotland, then underground through a mountain river in the highlands. Opal busied herself making sure that her other plan, the one involving world domination, was proceeding smoothly.

"Merv," she barked. "How long to the theme park?"

Merv checked the instruments on the shuttle's dashboard.

"We've just entered the main chute network, Miss Koboi. Five hours," he called over his shoulder. "Perhaps less."

Five hours, mused Opal, curling in her bucket seat like a contented cat.

She could spare five hours.

Some time later, her hostage was stirring. Scant helped him into consciousness with a couple of jolts from a buzz baton.

"Welcome back to the land of the condemned," said Opal. "How do you like my shuttle? Mr. Fowl"

The craft was impressive, even if it was ferrying Irish youth to his death. The seats were covered with illegally harvested fur, and the decor was plusher than your average palace. There were small entertainment hologram cubes suspended from the ceiling, in case the passengers wanted to watch a movie.

"Is that fur?" he asked.

"You're sitting on the animals. As I told you, I am human now. And that is what humans do, skin animals for their own comfort. Isn't that right, Master Fowl?" said a girl who seemed to be a human child, her black hair was braided down her back, and she wore a checked pinafore of the type worn by a million schoolgirls around the world though her ears rounded.

"Some do," said Artemis coolly. "Not me personally."

"Really, Artemis," said Opal archly. "I hardly think that qualifies you for sainthood. From what I hear, you're just as eager to exploit the People as I am."

"Perhaps. I don't remember."

Opal rose from her seat and fixed herself a light salad from the buffet. "Don't remember?"

"Actually I don't know"

Opal lifted her eyes from her plate. "Are you trying to do some trick on me Fowl?"

Artemis fixed her with a cool stare. "It's not Artemis who's putting a trick on you" and almost immediately the Irish boy transformed in front of her turning him into a girl.

"Who are you!?" shrieked Opal, hurling her plate against the wall.

Luna smiled "Oh, just a wanderer"

Opal's face grew white with rage. "MERV!"

Again her servant appeared "Yes mistress?"

At once Opal grabbed him by the collar "WHO IS THIS?!" she pointed at Luna

The pixie looked and saw a mud girl "Weren't you supposed to be a boy?"

The girl cocked her head "Weren't you supposed to be in the kitchens?"

"ENOUGH!" Opal dropped the pixie and she went for the blonde "Who are you and what is your relation to Artemis Fowl?"

"I told you my name is Wanderer, Wanda is my first name though" Luna smiled "And Artemis? Well we go to the same school?"

Opal clenched her fists "I told you to be cautious" she glared at Merv who had just recovered from her earlier choking "Those mud men in there have magic! Look!" she pointed at Luna "She must have did something to fool you into thinking she was Artemis"

"It was just this" Luna waved her empty flash which formerly had polyjuice potion "I was practicing potion making and I accidently turned into my Artemis Fowl, you see my house is very attracted to him so I won't be surprised if they made a potion like this"

The girl turned to the wizard "Well then I'll just have to make due with what I have"

Luna keep her dreamy look "Umm . . . did you say we were going to a theme park? I've never been into one is it a muggle thing?"

"Oh it is" Opal smirked "And you will enjoy it"

/

Artemis was busy double checking his lab making sure that the locks were secured and even giving more security measures in case the Ministry were to mess with it. It was in here when he noticed that he had a message on his fairy laptop.

He went over the desk and noticed that the caller was unidentified, he had a bad feeling in his gut and he quickly answered.

What he saw was a little girl but from what he can tell it wasn't no ordinary girl "Well, this better be the real Artemis Fowl"

Artemis analyzed the girl she looked perfectly human except for her ears, she seemed to be in a shuttle and was able to contact him somehow, there seemed to be only one conclusion. "Opal Koboi?"

"Do you like my new look?" the former pixie smiled "I decided that I needed a new makeover"

"Aren't you supposed to be in a coma?" he checked his one screen that actually monitored J. Argon Clinic and saw that she was still there.

Opal chuckled "Oh I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, you see I actually had planned to capture you"

"It seemed to have failed" Artemis replied.

"I have because the person my minions caught was this" at once the screen shifted into what seemed to be a model of a temple and in there he saw surrounded by trolls was his lab assistant, Luna Lovegood.

Opal smirked at his reaction "It seems you know her"

Artemis shock was replaced with a cold gaze "It seems you've become more despicable when in human form"

"Oh my" the girl rested her head on her hand "She seems to be more than a schoolmate"

"What do you want Opal?" he said calmly but right behind him there were beakers and test tubes that were exploding.

"Well it's a simple thing really" Opal blinked her lashes "It's called world domination"

"I don't think I can give that on a silver platter even I wanted to" the Irish teen retorted "Too much politics"

The girl shrugged "Well yes that too, but we can't have everything, now while you go save Wanda, I shall be doing my plan for world domination"

"You seem to be slipping" Artemis said "First kidnap the wrong person now you're giving me the upper hand to stop that drilling project of yours"

At this Opal looked actually shocked "You know my drilling project?"

"Just because I go to Hogwarts doesn't mean I don't keep tabs with the world" he smirked.

"Then I'm sure you're aware of the hell that has fallen upon Haven, particularly the LEP" in here she showed a video in what seemed to be Holly Short and Julius Root, Artemis eyes widened as she saw the Captain shoot her Commander. "Right now they've branded you as an accomplice I don't think they'd be willing to help you out now, and from what I know about your muggle politics you don't seem to be faring well with them either"

Another explosion was made in the background.

"This time I am the architect of my own fate. And of yours." Opal smirked.

"And what is it this time?" Artemis asked mockingly. "Another orchestrated rebellion? Or perhaps a mechanical dinosaur?"

Opal's face grew white with rage. "Is there no end to your impudence, Mud Boy? No small-scale rebellions this time. I have a grander vision. I will lead the humans to the People. When the two worlds collide, there will be a war and my adopted people will win." And with that the transmission ended.

Artemis closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, Opal was out again which involved humans drilling to the fairy folk thus starting a war with fairies and humans which just happened to coincide with another war involving another megalomaniac.

Which made Artemis wonder why such brilliant minds waste their time and intellect on something so . . . vain and pointless. They clearly didn't take into fact that ruling the world meant they have to answer to the world's need eventually.

But there was another thing that Artemis had to worry about. Luna was somewhere surrounded by trolls and though he knew the girl would be able to handle it, she can't hold for long.

Artemis typed on his computer "Luna of all the foolish things you've had to pull off" he muttered as tried to locate her. With a few clicks he managed to locate her in the Eleven Wonders, temple of Artemis Exhibit, the Lower Elements.

"That pixie" he then typed again in faster making a call. He waited for a few moments and wondered if she were to pick up.

At once the screen showed a dwarf "Well, long time no see Mudboy"

"Diggums" Artemis said "I'd like to make a proposition"

/

Luna was on the small island of rotting carcasses, waiting for the trolls to finish their bridge. The creatures were frantic now, hurling rock after rock into the shallow water. Some even braved placing a toe in the currents, but quickly drew them out again with horrified howls.

She threw a troll skull at the nearest creature. The brute caught it deftly in his talons, crushing it to shards. "I should probably ask Artemis to add wandless magic to his next edition" she mused.

/

 **This is probably my longest chapter because it's six pages long. Though some of the parts are taken directly from The Opal Deception, to be honest this is probably one messy chapter. Well I've gotten through one heck of a week with projects at my feet, actually supposed to be doing my Evidence homework but decided to do this first.**

 **Thank you to fanfictionnatic, Chibi Tigrex, Baylee1100, Sniperscope336, Roy Luffy, GhostHornet and oneshothello for following and/or adding this story to your favorites. Wow over 30 followers for this story, that's like one classroom.**

 **Nobodythestormcrow: I just read the first chapter, it is good but sadly not my cup of tea.**

 **L'Angleterre: Well I actually just placed romance on the tag of this story for more views heh, but yeah I'd like a proper valuation of their relationship first. Though this friend of mine (the one who does fanart) gave me some idea on how their end game would be.**

 **pickleinspector: It actually took me awhile to look for that mistake in the last chapter, but yes it should have been.**

 **Also shout out to Kian416 for reading my other story Winter Song. Also to my Disney readers Coincidence is already around 10% done. And another shout out to ThatOneFangurl who basically did her thing when she read my compensation one shot, at least I know some of you read that.**

 **This is probably my longest authors note, I'm starting to become one of those people. So Happy Chinese New Year! (Which gave me the holiday to finish this)**


	11. Relief

**Relief /ri-** **ˈ** **l** **ē** **f/ noun**

 **-removal or lightening of something oppressive, painful or distressing**

* * *

The little island was shaking now. Skulls were dislodged from their perches, rolling into the water. The trolls were almost upon her, picking their way across the precarious walkway, squealing at every drop of water that landed on their fur. Any trolls still on the shoreline were hammering the earth with their knuckles, long ropes of drool swinging from their jaws.

Luna waited until the last moment for maximum effect. The telepod's screen was pressed into the rubbish heap, so the approaching animals would not have a clue as to what was coming.

The first troll in the line reached the island. This was obviously the pack leader. He reared up to a height of almost ten feet, shaking his shaggy head and howling at the artificial sky. Then he appeared to notice that Luna was not in fact a female troll, and a savage rage took hold of his tiny brain. Dribbles of venom dropped from his tusks, and he inverted his talons for an upward slash. Trolls' preferred kill strike was under the ribs. This popped the heart quickly and did not give the meat time to toughen.

More trolls crowded onto the tiny island, eager for a share in the kill or a shot at a new mate.

From what she remembered from one of her travels with her father, trolls hated the light if she had had her wand with her a simple lumos would have done the trick. Sadly the strange girl named Opal had taken her wand and she was now left to her own devices, particularly with the telepod that was used to relay the said megalomaniac's message.

Luna chose that moment to act. She swung the tele-pod upward, pointing the buzzing screen directly at the nearest troll. The creature reared back, clawing at the hated light as though it were a solid enemy. The light blasted the troll's retinas, sending him staggering backward into his companions. A group of the animals tumbled into the river. Panic spread back along the line like a virus. The creatures reacted to water as though it were acid dappling their fur and backpedaled furiously toward the shore. This was no orderly retreat. Anything in the way got scythed or bitten. Gouts of venom and blood flew through the air, and the water bubbled as though it were boiling. The troll's howls of bloodlust changed to keening screams of pain and terror.

Luna wielded the tele-pod like a giant flashlight, advancing step-by-step across the makeshift bridge. She tried to concentrate on keeping her balance on the treacherous ground. She stepped from rock to rock, wobbling like novice tightrope walkers. Luna swung the tele-pod in smooth arcs, blasting trolls from every angle.

"Oh my" the girl commented on the large number of trolls coming "I wonder what Ginny would do in a situation like this" she pondered.

A crafty bull ducked low, avoiding Luna's first sweep. He reached out one talon, cracking the pod's waterproof casing. Luna stumbled backward making her fall into the river, landing with a solid thump in the shallow water.

The blonde felt the air shoot from her lungs, and took an instinctive breath. Unfortunately she took in water rather than air. She tried to keep her elbows locked, so the ruptured casing stayed out of the river.

Some splash drops crept into the crack, and sparks began to play across the screen.

Luna struggled to her feet, simultaneously aiming the screen at the bull troll as she coughed water from her lungs.

"The screen's damaged," Luna said plainly. "This is quite bad"

She trudged through the water, stepping around thrashing trolls.

Luna chose a clear spot on the bank to climb ashore. It was a relief to be on dry land again, but at bar least the water had been on her side, as it were; now she was truly in troll territory.

The remaining animals encircled her at a safe distance. Whenever one came too close, Luna swung the tele-pod in its direction, and the creature skipped back as though stung. She was now fighting the cold, the fatigue and the shock in her system.

Luna took several deep breaths, building up her strength. Her arms were sore from holding the tele-pod, but she would not let the fatigue show in her face, or the fear. She looked those trolls straight in their red eyes and let them know they were dealing with a formidable enemy.

"Artemis, you better get here soon"

Luna took one final breath, then charged. The trolls were not expecting this tactic. After all, what kind of creature would attack a troll? They broke ranks in the face of the arc of white light, and their disconcertion lasted just long enough for Luna to charge through the hole in the line.

She hurried up the incline toward the temple.

* * *

"Looks like puberty finally hit you huh?" Mulch commented as Butler drove Artemis and the dwarf to the fairy shuttleport in Tara. "Going as far as to ask me, to save a girl"

As soon as he made his deal with Mulch, Artemis quickly contacted Butler to meet him in Hogsmeade were they flooed to the Manor (which luckily was empty due to his parents being Westmeath again) fetched Diggums and were now headed for Tara. Draco and Theodore were to cover for him at least until the next morning or so.

"She's my assistant" Artemis said coolly "She knows vital things about my research and if she does survive the wave of trolls Opal might use her against me"

Butler looked at his charge from the side view mirror "I thought she was your partner?"

"That depends upon her mood" Artemis rubbed his temples "Or to be more specific if the Nargles tell her so"

The dwarf seemed confused "Nargles?"

"We're here" Butler parked the Bentley five yards from the shuttleport's camouflaged entrance.

"I guess I'm off to work" Mulch then dove from the rear door straight into the earth submerging himself into the rich Irish soil.

Butler then moved the car again going to where they agreed to meet Mulch for the shuttle. The manservant took this opportunity to talk to his charge "I assume Miss Lovegood was more than some pawn for you"

Artemis kept his straight face "She's not a pawn, she's not even a chess piece, she's the bouncing ball you use when you play jackstones"

"Just saying you're friends can't be that difficult" Butler told his young charge "You already call Draco and the others that"

The Irish teen turned to the window looking at the vast green pastures near Tara "Something I shouldn't have done"

Butler raised a brow.

"I've put them in danger. Much like Potter a mere association with me has left my acquaintances and allies at risk." He then added "Especially her"

"They're all willing to take the hit" Butler spoke "You know that"

Artemis remained silent for a moment before he brought out his laptop to check where Opal's shuttle was heading "The LEP are at a loss right now, Holly's going to have a court martial at any moment now and Foaly can't help us"

"Looks like we're on our own on this one then"

Artemis typed on his keyboard "If things go according to my calculations, we'll be back in Hogwarts before the last feast"

"How is Miss Lovegood holding up?" they had finally reached their destination, fifteen miles northeast of Tara, near a cluster of rocks shaped like a clenched fist.

A few more clicks were heard and Butler noticed the young wizard's eyes widened for half a second before replying in his normal tone "We better hurry, she won't last long"

* * *

Luna looked down at the massing trolls. They were advancing warily up the slope, heads down in case of a second flash.

"I guess this is it" she did a weak smile. "At least an entertaining way to go"

The trolls were hurrying now, swinging their hairy forearms forward to increase momentum. As their confidence returned, so did their voices.

Their howls to the roof bounced back off the metal structure.

The howling made it hard to concentrate. The smell didn't help either.

She tried to close her eyes; they always say it made the pain go away.

But she didn't.

It was obvious that Luna was born an optimist; despite having the tragic childhood of witnessing her mother's death she always remained positive. She always tried to look on things on the brighter side because taking things too seriously just gave you a headache.

So it wasn't a surprise that she decided to look up. Maybe this way she could see her mother's face than trolls eating her alive, maybe she could see all the faces of the ones she loved rather than her own blood spill. Maybe she could see that silly boy who always gets mad at her making the beakers explode pink stardust.

But when Luna looked up she saw none of that. Instead she saw what seems to be the most bizarre creature she had faced yet.

A section of the hemisphere's panel had been removed, and a rope was being lowered toward the temple roof. Swinging from the rope was what appeared to be a naked and extremely hairy rear end.

"What a weird dream" Luna blinked.

"Lie flat with your hands over your ears. Shut your eyes and mouth. And whatever you do, don't breathe in." the creature told her. "I'm about to overload these troll's senses"

The blonde girl obeyed and lay on the roof.

Overhead, Mulch Diggums (for of course it was he) released a gentle squib of wind from his backside. Just enough to propel him in a gentle circle on the end of his rope. The circular motion was necessary to ensure an even spread of the gas he intended to release. Once he had completed three revolutions, he bore down internally and let fly with every bubble of gas in his bloated stomach.

Because trolls are by nature tunnel creatures, they are guided as much by their sense of smell as their night vision. A blinded troll can often survive for years, navigating his way to food and water supplies by smell alone. Mulch's sudden gaseous recyclings sent a million conflicting scent messages to each troll's brain. The smell was bad enough, and the wind was sufficient to blow back the trolls' dreadlocks, but the combination of scents inside the dwarf gas, including clay, vegetation, insect life, and everything else Mulch had eaten over the past few days, was enough to short out the trolls' entire nervous systems. They collapsed to their knees, clasping their poor aching heads in taloned hands.

After doing a theatrical bow (which was not easy to do on a rope) he turned to the girl "Jump on, quickly"

Luna did not question the creature and stepped onto the rope and looked up to see a familiar face "Mr. Butler?" she was a bit surprised.

"It's good to see you too Miss Lovegood" Butler said as he quickly pulled her up away from danger. "Someone wants to see you"

/

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location. . .

"Are you sure she will be a competent ally" said the sinister snake like voice of a certain someone.

The servant who was dressed in cloak nodded "Yes master, she will be a very valuable addition to our cost"

"From what I heard of their kind" the man rubbed his beloved snake "They don't like making deals"

"She will come to us soon" the servant replied "As soon as she realized she is wrong, she will come to us"

"And if she is not?"

"Then you shall dispose of her with ease"

A smile formed on the lizard's face "I have better plans than that"

* * *

When he saw Butler pull her up into the shuttle she was a total mess. Her hair had been frazzled, her uniform was torn up, and she had scabs on her elbows and dirt on her face. She was cold and signs of fatigue were everywhere, yet despite how rugged her appearance was she still had that damn smile of hers.

Artemis could hear Orion calling her an angel with a dirty face.

He didn't realize he was just staring at her until she spoke "You should probably add trolls in the training manuals, though I think they're a different breed"

The boy was silent while Butler just smiled.

Mulch on the other hand was having none of it "Hello" he waved "Your hero is right here"

At once Luna approached the dwarf and gave him a pet "Thank you Mr. . . . Buttocks, for rescuing me from those trolls"

Despite being called that Mulch had to admit the girl was very sweet, she didn't even seem disgusted by his appearance in fact she seemed fascinated by him "Well no problems mud girl, and it's Mulch. Mulch Diggums your friendly neighborhood dwarf."

"Dwarf?" Luna's blue eyes widened in excitement "The ones with very strong farts?"

Mulch smirked "You just saw it"

Before Luna could get carried away by poking Mulch and doing who knows what Artemis did a cough "Mulch, we're got other issues to handle"

"Alright Mudboy, I won't distract your lady here" Mulch gave the girl a wink before he went for the pilot seat and followed the coordinates Artemis had set up earlier that would locate Opal.

To get some sort of privacy Artemis brought Luna to a small bathroom at the rear of the shuttle.

"What a weird looking toilet" Luna commented on the in-door toilet which seat was made of some spongy material.

"It's said to break down any waste that came through" Artemis made her sit on the small ledge by the porthole "But I wouldn't that if I were you"

He then proceeded to use healing charms to heal her words, fix her uniform and even clean her face (because he didn't know what effect fairy soap had on humans and he'd rather not find out).

When Artemis was done Luna finally spoke "You're probably mad, at what I just did"

The teen placed his wand back "I am slightly"

"I had a sense that someone was after you" she refused to look at him at the moment and decided to stare at whatever this weird bathroom had to offer.

He closed his eyes "So you decide to get captured for my sake"

"You didn't tell me you had enemies from other species" Luna stated as a matter of fact.

"I believe that would have been a given" he sighed. "You were 'this' close from being troll meat"

"And what makes you think you could have fared better" she was staring at her reflection on the mirror on the side. What she saw was a young girl sitting on a toilet bowl with a boy who was just a few inches away from her, it was only now she realized how enclosed the restroom was.

Artemis opened his left eye "That's beside the point"

Luna knew that part of the whole thing was her fault; she knew that she didn't really have any fallback plan when she drank the polyjuice potion. But right now she felt angry and Luna was never mad, not even to her tormentors, sure maybe to those who insulted her father though she never really let it out.

She stood up from her toilet throne and faced the Slytherin "I believe this conversation is done" she tried to get pass him but there was no actual space to actually move so she was still trapped in this tiny room until Artemis were to move, and unfortunately for her he didn't.

"You're acting like a child" he told her in a tone a grandfather would use on a toddler.

Luna frowned "I've always acted like this"

"That's your problem" their faces were now mere inches away from each other as Artemis moved forward "Why did you do it? Answer me that and I'll let you go"

"I assume this letting go, is more than just me leaving this room" Luna glared.

He paused for a moment before he replied "Yes"

The girl clenched her fists and from behind him Artemis could feel the mirror cracking "Fine" she finally said.

"So what will it be then?"

She suddenly asked "What am I to you?"

"Bargaining time I see"

"Artemis Fowl" she raised her voice "I had enough of this animosity, I don't know if I'm considered any value to you or just another of your pawns. I don't know if this thing is going anywhere or nowhere at all. I don't know if all we've been doing has been a waste of your time, my time and everyone else's" she didn't realize she had been yelling until she ended her statement with a pant.

Shock was an understatement; Artemis didn't know what to reply. Of all the things this girl had made him do, from riding Threstrals to reading the Quibbler (yes he read it, and he was baffled by the weather reports), she had placed him on the spot yet again and he didn't know if he had an answer.

Originally his plan was to finish this thing with Opal then cut ties from her as soon as they reached Hogwarts. Things were getting complicated and dangerous at the same time and Artemis didn't know if they could both handle it. She was going to die if they didn't come last minute, now what would have happened if it wasn't the pixie who captured her but Death Eaters? He wasn't an enemy to them yet but sooner or later he would be and he was sure she'd get tangled up in all of it again.

Luna was starting to get impatient, her logic left her when she got mad "Fine, you refuse to answer, or you probably don't want to answer" she took a deep breath "The reason why I did that . . ."

Artemis was looking at her intently.

"Was because I care about you" the anger in her face was gone, though it was replaced with something else that seemed to be a combination of disappointment and longing. "I was worried about you, you've been stressed ever since the third task, even before it and I was starting to get scared for you. Then I saw that room . . . the Dark Arts are a dangerous thing to enter into. I know you may think you are smart enough to overcome its corruption but that is not the case."

"You've told me that several times . . ." he gulped.

She closed her eyes "I've seen what such power could do to a person" her voice went soft almost croaking "It's more than pain, it's more than having the life sucked out of you, and it'll go to the point where you want to die . . ." she opened her eyes water starting to form in her pupils "I can handle my own death, but I certainly can't see yours"

In hindsight, Artemis could have done anything else to sedate her. Comment on watersprites eating her tears, tell some joke about Mulch's digestive tract, give her a hankie, heck a hug would have been enough.

Instead he kissed her.

* * *

 **It's obvious that Luna's scenes were derived from the Opal Deception.**

 **I have a feeling I will receive backlash for this early development. Heck it was supposed to be just a hug but then I was listening to Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding and then that scene came out. Anyway please tell me what you think in the reviews, seriously I don't know if I did it wrong.**

 **Also I apologize for this quite late chapter but I had my prelim exams, and for some reason all my subjects have the exact same grade down to the point like consistency much?**

 **Thank you to lolajohnson94, Sleiwd (nice name by the way), Hrew12, Flewitt and Ashviqua Kadar for following and/or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **L'Angleterre: Sorry about the last chapter, it was clearly rushed. And yes we have drama here as well aah the beauty of restrooms.**

 **DV2: Welcome aboard, and I'm glad to satisfy whatever craving you had with this piece of fiction.**

 **Nobodythestormcrow: No love lost. To be honest I didn't really think too much when I wrote erect I just thought it was the proper word to use at the time.**

 **And shout out again to LanceStratus for that PM that made me feel like I was a decent writer.**


	12. Close

Close \ˈklōz\noun

-a coming or bringing to a conclusion

/

The trip back to Hogwarts had been composed of Mulch talking about his cousin's house in Miami and Butler's acquaintance with the bartender of the Leaky Couldron. They had managed to stop Opal's drilling plan on the nick of time and save Holly from being thrown into prison.

Right now Luna was eating one of the truffles that she had managed to take after she snuck into Opal's shuttle. Artemis on the other hand was tired from trying to pilot their own shuttle (Butler was just too big and Mulch was very close to destroying it when they tried to get to Luna and when they were escaping the LEP who tried to shoot missiles at them). He was dozing off in the seats and was advised to not be awoken unless you wanted to have your internal organs burned.

Much to their surprise there was a shuttleport just a few miles from Hogwarts, even more surprising was that it was just across Hagrid's hut. The shuttleport hadn't been used in sixty-five years though which meant that it was kinda rusty and their already bumpy landing just became a lot more uncomfortable.

Artemis had awoken from the sudden crash and Luna's truffles flew into the air and several ended up hitting Mulch, Butler decided that he was going to have a very stiff back later in the day.

"Well . . . looks like we're here!" Mulch said enthusiastically, he was obviously the chipper one in the group.

The large Eurasian man quickly opened the door just so he could feel his legs "Ah . . . I can't wait for fresh air" the port was currently dark and several cob webs had formed.

Luna followed suit leaving her fallen truffles to Mulch who gladly ate them "Well . . . that was an . . . eventful evening"

"We better get you back before they notice you've been gone" Butler turned on his torchlight and proceeded to look for the exit.

Artemis was completely exhausted, he now wondered Holly managed to handle the pressure from piloting such things (he would later realize that he had been doing it all wrong from driving it on automatic). The Irish teen rubbed his forehead as he exited the shuttle "The exit is over there" he pointed lazily.

Luna shivered "It's quite cold in here"

"Do I have to do all the work here?" Mulch went around the port as if he actually lived there (which he did around 50 years ago) and immediately located the exit.

When they got out Butler sighed in relief as he was able to stretch his legs "The LEP should really consider at least making one human sized shuttle" he stretched his back "Or at least give me some back adjusting contraption"

Mulch shrugged "With Sool as chief? I'd mate with that centaur if that ever happened"

The two young wizards came out "Isn't that Hagrid's hut?" Luna pointed at the gamekeeper's residence.

Artemis turned around "And here comes Hagrid"

Indeed the giant was there holding some sort of weapon with him "What are you doin' here at did time of da day?"

"It's technically night" Artemis yawned "I assume you wouldn't accept sleepwalking as an excuse"

Luna then replied "We were just here to visit Mr. Butler" she pointed at the man who was slightly shorter than Hagrid "He was having Rexiptablots, it's an illness from St. Marianne Besslops that makes your skin dry and vision blurry the only cure for them was Dwarfs saliva and we just so happened to stumble upon one"

"A Dwarf you say?" he then turned to Mulch "I've never seen a Dwarf like you before" he said scanning him.

"I'm quite a looker aren't I?" Mulch smiled.

"Well I'm better now and I think it was time to bring these two back into campus" Butler played along with Luna's story "Artemis was exhausted extracting the saliva"

"That's because he didn't know where to poke" Mulch grunted.

Artemis just waved his hand not caring as long as he would get to bed ASAP "Fine whatever let's just go"

"I still have that Raipi energy drink do you want some?" Luna offered, Raipi were some form of rat and their urine was used to make energy drinks, quite popular in Finland.

"I'll pass" he said as they went for the campus.

/

Sadly Luna couldn't sleep.

Her big blue eyes were wide awake and hadn't been able to close the moment she laid down, and it had been quite some time now since then. All her repellants were with her, there was a rabbit's foot under her bed, she had drawn three circles with salt in front of her bed, and she did the Watchilae dance before she went to bed.

Maybe the Nargles were messing with her head; she didn't have any Butterbeer cork earrings as they were stolen not too long ago. She tried to remember an incantation her father told her to ward of the creatures but the lyrics seemed to be lost somewhere.

This was indeed a feeling she wasn't familiar with, maybe she was having a flu and she was experiencing the symptoms. She did just come from a fairy civilization, maybe it came with some tourist virus or something that Artemis failed to tell her of.

Speaking of him . . .

She rose from her bed. This was really not good, not only are Nargles attacking her but they've robbed her from sleep. Not like this wasn't a common occurrence, but she usually was not this bothered when it does happen.

She should probably take a walk, yes a walk would be nice. Maybe the moon is still up and she could use the moonlight to clear these Nargles off of her. Yes these creatures were making her think of strange things.

The young Ravenclaw took a cardigan sweater off her trunk and left the room barefooted, walking on the cold floor was the least of her problems right now. The light reflecting from the oh so magical round sphere in the sky guided Luna through the empty hallways.

She was somewhere near the Great Hall when she realized that she didn't have a wand with her. Apparently one of the Brill brothers tried to scratch their backs with it and things went a little explosive to say the least.

"Luna?" a voice spoke from across the hall and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

/

He was having trouble sleeping as well, but he knew very well why.

As soon as he entered his dorm he had collapsed on the bed not even minding to change into bed clothes, he assumed that he would drift into REM in 23.23 seconds. Sadly his brain betrayed his own calculation by flashing him a recent memory which he did not want to relive.

He still didn't know why he did it. He has theories but he's betting his gold that puberty had a hand in his actions. Well he was fourteen, it was a normal age where hormones will kick in and create all those changes that will turn him into an adult.

He really didn't mind puberty, he expected his voice to crack next week and he was relieved it was when he was home and not in school. (Draco would never let him live it down if he heard a squeaking Artemis) He was actually excited about the growth spurt because he was getting tired of Holly calling him a squirt, and there were times when his tailor wouldn't take him seriously.

So yes he was fully prepared for all physical changes. Psychologically he was also prepared. He knew that it was this time where he would be expected to go gaga over any pretty girl with a flashy smile (Blaise is a number one example of the type of guy to do so). Artemis wasn't that much of a prude to say that he didn't find some of the girls fairly attractive; he actually gave Fleur Delacour a second glance.

But sneakily trying to raise girl's skirts? Nope. He'll leave Blaise alone on that department.

Besides he's got enough girls bugging him thank you very much, if it weren't for his gentlemanly character he would have hexed them all for all he cared. Speaking of girls . . .

Hermione he could handle, he could relate to her and have decent conversation due her intelligence and the fact that she was raised a muggle. Though as a woman who had no knowledge of intimate human interaction with a possible mate, her efforts at flirtation were somewhere between awkward and comical to downright pitiful.

He turned her down nicely before any more shame could be placed upon her and the two decided to just be friends, or at least let the idea of dating go.

On Pansy's case . . . she was more of a pity. He knew she wasn't as into Draco as she was before, and he knew it was because of him. At least Pansy knew she had no chance and gave up before day one even started, which was good because he knew that turning down the young Slytherin would just break her self-esteem. She may not be pretty but she was the most tolerable of them all, and she also had her shining moments of in-sights every once in a while.

Holly? Well Holly is a pretty pixie, she has a perfect built and a spiky personality that would put anyone on their toes. But if one were to calculate Artemis would say that she'd be a good 20 fairy to human years older than him. And no he will not be those kind of boys, it's disgusting and Holly would kick his arse anyway even without magic and her equipment.

So he's perfectly fine with girls.

Well maybe his mother is an exception; he will bend down to her will anytime of the day with no complaint. (Except maybe two or three grunts of protest)

Juliet? If Holly were to kick his arse Juliet would castrate him with a huge smile on her face, and she'd post it on social media for kicks. And Butler would kill him, slowly very very slowly.

Besides, Luna's lips were quite tasteful anyway.

Artemis slapped himself "Shut up Orion" he muttered.

Blaise groaned in his sleep "Artemis, it's one in the morning"

The Irish teen closed his eyes again trying to think of Fermat's Last Theorem only to end up with visions of silvery grey eyes.

Artemis sat up on his bed "D'Arvit" he cursed.

/

"Are Nargles messing with your sleep as well?" Luna went across the hall approaching Harry Potter.

The so called 'Boy-Who-Lived' seemed taken aback "Nargles? . . . Well I think so . . ."

"They're a bother aren't they?" Luna was happy to know that it wasn't just her who was bothered by such creatures "It becomes difficult to sleep with them buzzing around your head"

To any onlooker Harry's discomfort was very obvious as he wondered how to get the so called 'loon' off his back "Well . . . I don't want to bother your . . . stroll"

"Oh no it's fine" the girl nodded "It's always good to have a walk with pleasant company"

"Uhh . . ." Harry scratched the back of his head "Well if you put it that way . . ."

With one last smile Luna turned around and skipped around the room on foot with Harry following her not too far from behind.

"So . . . what seems to be bothering you?" Luna asked as they reached the halls.

Harry stopped walking and stared at the floor ". . . I'm . . . it's . . . well . . ."

"Oh" Luna stopped her skipping and turned to face Harry "Does it still bother you?"

The boy looked up; she didn't seem to mean that statement in an offensive manner. She genuinely forgot what happened to him, and Harry was kinda envious of that, if only he could forget an incident as traumatizing as that so easily then he wouldn't have to go through all of these emotions.

But sadly he couldn't.

"Yes . . ." he replied honestly "In a way it still does"

The young girl pursed her lips as if thinking of what to say before she spoke "You must have been very brave" she said.

Harry frowned "Everyone keeps telling me that"

Luna went closer to the Gryffindor so close that their faces were almost inches away when she whispered "But not everyone could have faced Voldemort"

At this Harry's eyes widened and he jumped "How . . . how did you . . . had Rita . . . did . . ." he then remembered "Fowl"

For a second Harry saw something change in Luna's face when he said that last name but he didn't have time to comprehend what it was before her face went back to its usual dreamy expression "He may have said something" she said.

"I'm not surprised" said Harry "You two seem very close"

Luna was about to say something but she closed her mouth again, it was weird she was never like this before, the girl just sighed and spoke "In a technical sense"

"Technical?" Harry raised a brow.

Luna looked at the moon from the large glass windows "You must be weary Harry, the Dark Lord is slowly rising and he's calling his soldiers one by one" she turned to him and it was the first time Harry had seen such a serious expression on the Ravenclaw's face "A new era has started"

/

 **So this is the last one that will be set in the Goblet of Fire, though technically the one after this is in the summer but I don't think it's Order of the Phoenix yet. Sorry you didn't get the war you all expecting from the last chapter but this is all that I could conjure.**

 **There was supposed to be a confrontation between Luna and Artemis in the train but it seemed better to end on that line. I dunno. Again I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Thanks to gg93, Pyrojack1, miraculo, Miko 56, .dawnstar, 8Veronica and Pirony for following and or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Nobodythestormcrow: Has it been really that anticipated? Well I'm glad you liked it.**

 **DV2: Sorry you didn't get a Haven war, but you did get Hagrid catching them. And thanks for the good luck, cause I have midterms this Wednesday yikes.**

 **L'Angleterre: It's going to the next book that's where it's headed. Particularly involving mammals.**

 **Question where do you think Luna and Artemis' relationship is going towards? I'm kinda interested to hear your analysis on it.**


	13. Quarter

**Quarter \** **ˈ** **kwò(r)-t** **ə** **r\**

 **Noun**

 **-Merciful consideration of an opponent**

 **/**

Artemis opened his eyes and saw the fresco on the ceiling above. He was back in his own room. He did not move for several moments. It wasn't that he couldn't move, it was just that lying here like this seemed utterly luxurious. There were no pixies after him, or 'boys-who-lived' to keep an eye on or wizard bureaucrats judging him. He could lie here and simply think. His favorite occupation.

Things were going to be different now.

Opal Koboi may powerless now but he was sure that one way or another the pixie turned human would come back for revenge. Haven also is under new management with Sool now leading the LEP and based on his previous encounter with the elf, he wasn't exactly a great statesman.

And apparently politics seem to be dirty no matter which specie you go for as proven by how the Ministry of Magic covered up the whole Barty Crouch Jr. incident. Artemis wouldn't be surprised if by the following year heavy monitoring would be implemented in Hogwarts.

As much as Fudge would deny it the Voldemort was back, and he was calling his beloved Death Eater army back to him one by one.

Yes, the next school year would be interesting and he needed to be prepared for that.

He sat up from his bed, sadly even for him there were some things that he wasn't prepared to face.

While on the Hogwarts Express Artemis was partially prepared for an interaction with her (partially because let's face it Luna is as random as a Chinese fortune cookie made by a kooky old woman). Sure they did manage to keep it casual when they left the restroom, stopped Opal and went back to Hogwarts.

But now that they didn't have to worry about the fairy civilization being exploited among other things they were now given time to actually let that incident in that enclosed space sink it.

The kiss probably lasted less than a minute; heck to be accurate it was forty-nine seconds. He remembered her being surprised at first only to respond a few seconds later and Frond knows what would have happened if Mulch didn't need to use the bathroom then.

They did see each other in the train, they talked about other matters (like solving the unsolvable Quibbler crossword which Artemis only answered 3 words), got teased by Draco and Ginny, and wished each other a happy summer. There was no mention on that heat of a moment act.

Artemis shook his head "Get it off your head" he groaned as he got out of bed.

The door then opened revealing his glowing mother "Well good morning Arty" she smiled making her now blooming face even look more radiant.

"A pleasant morning to you as well mother" Artemis went over to his mother.

"Still so formal" the woman messed up her son's hair "And I thought you were starting to let loose"

Artemis did a small smile "Trust me mother, I'm already panicking for my loss of identity at this rate"

"I'll believe you" she poked his nose "If you actually start calling me mom"

"Fine" he said "But the world's balance will be at risk if I do"

Angeline rolled her eyes "And you have to be dramatic about it" she turned around "I just came up to tell you that dinner is ready, you had quite a long nap"

Artemis quickly checked his watch, he didn't realize he slept that long "Well, it was quite a long ride"

She looked at him with worry "I'm sure it must have been quite a year for you, with all those things that happened"

"What really matters is that I'm home now mother" Artemis said trying to cheer her up "I'm sorry for interrupting you extended honeymoon with father"

At the mention of this Angeline blushed and did a little laugh "Oh, do I have the news for you"

/

"How long do you expect me to be tied up" Opal grunted as she was being carried around like a toy by some large man in a cloak. Her eyes were currently blindfolded and her arms were tied up, if she were a pixie she would have mesmerized these buffoons a long time ago.

Sadly she had used up her remaining magical powers on convincing an Italian potato farmer that she was her daughter; this lead to four days of manual labor that actually made Opal question her life choices at some point.

There was another man with them but she did not have enough time to see who that person was before she was knocked out, from what she can tell from his voice that he was probably an ugly man.

"We are almost there little girl" Opal grit her teeth when he called her that "My Master will speak to you soon"

"And who happens to be this master of yours?" Opal rolled her covered eyes.

She could imagine a smirk on the man's face despite the fact that his face was blocked by a ridiculous mask "All your questions will be answered soon"

There was nothing Opal could do, she was completely powerless her power stripped off, her human form could do nothing that would injure her captors who seem to toss her around like a rag doll.

So the former pixie decided to just shut up and hope that it would all be over, she started to wonder if being captured by the LEP was better than her current situation.

After a few moments the mudman carrying her had stopped moving and she was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

She winced at in pain as the stone cold floor hit her head, before she could try to recover someone had tugged her hair so that she could sit straight up, her eyes were still covered so she still could not see. The place they were in was quite cold and she was only wearing a much dirtied schoolgirl like uniform.

Opal heard a hissing sound and at once felt something very cold and slimy on her leg, at once the girl kicked her foot "WHAT WAS THAT!?" she yelled.

At once one of the men struck her making her fall face first on the floor "You dare disrespect the master's beloved pet!"

She could hear whispers around here . . .

"What's a muggle girl doing here?"

"What was Macnair thinking bringing something like that here?"

"I heard she was a pixie?"

"A pixie?! With that size?"

Oh how she wished she could shut those people up.

"Silence" a different voice spoke, this one was very different from the others. From her time here above ground she had spent a lot of times with mudmen so she knew how different they sound from other creatures.

This one, the one who recently spoke wasn't one, she was sure beyond a doubt; was he some sort of snake creature.

It was here when someone removed the blindfold from her eyes and instantly she looked up.

Indeed he was a human snake.

/

Luna was busy making her father some Loppus tea, Loppus was a tropical plant usually found in the native regions of Ecuador near the Amazon River. It was a small looking plant almost resembling a fern, it's leaves were as red as blood as there was a belief that it was shed from victims of the gods during their reign to cleanse the human race. The leaves are well known to be instant relief for headaches, heartburn and the pain you fell after you lose your womanhood (manhood in some cases).

But Xenophilus Lovegood only needed the drink because it tasted so good with the right amount of sweetness and spiciness with a hint of bitterness.

"Just like life sometimes" Luna muttered to herself as she sniffed the drink making sure that it was prepared properly. When she was satisfied with the texture she placed the tea on the tray along with a couple of crumpets and went over to her father's study.

Her father was very busy right now constructing a new issue for the Quibbler, Luna would occasionally help if he was having trouble writing an article, but right now the man seemed to be filled with inspiration that as soon as they came home from the train station he went back to work.

It was times like this that Luna knew that the next issue would be a very special one. When she entered his office he saw her father looking up some letters from various owls, probably some information from his several acquaintances.

"I brought you some tea father" Luna went through the quite messy room quite gracefully without tripping on any of the scattered items on the floor.

The man put down his spectacles and gave his daughter a smile "Well thank you my dear" he placed his letter to one side "I may need a little rest"

As the man took a sip of his tea Luna looked over at what was on his desk "What are those father?"

"A few witness reports I've gotten from around England" he shuffled through some of the papers.

The girl cocked her head "Witness reports? Of what?"

At this Xenophilus sat straight up "Death Eaters, they seem to be gathering one by one"

"So does this mean . . ." Luna took a crumpet from the plate "That 'You-Know-Who' is back from the dead"

"That could only be the explanation" he put back his spectacles "Though no one seemed to have seen him, yet"

"But the Ministry denies this" Luna said grabbing the tray.

"Old Fudge just wants to save his behind" he raised his finger "But they can't deny it forever and as soon as _his_ reign for terror begins that first one to give in will be the Minister himself"

She hugged the tray against her chest "But shouldn't the people be warned? Especially after what happened to . . . Harry in school"

"That is what I'm doing" he smiled "I shall use the mouth of the Quibbler to voice out the truth that the Ministry wishes to vanquish!"

"But what if they arrest you or do something worst" Luna asked with a worried tone, in times like this that possibility could happen.

Her father just gave her a warm smile "Fear not my young Luna, I have certain friends who will not let that happen"

Luna cocked an eyebrow "And who may these friends be?"

He pet her head "In due time my child, in due time"

/

"You as a big brother, that's very hard to imagine at the same time something that is unavoidable" Butler commented while playing a chess game against Juliet in the living room.

The teenage girl smirked "Well old Arty couldn't seem to imagine it to the point where he actually fainted on the dinner table"

It was true the moment Angeline announced her pregnancy to her son and Butler (not Juliet for she knew from being the one who went to buy a pregnancy test) right after dessert, Artemis keeled over and lost consciousness.

This was not a proud moment for Artemis (especially how slapstick his fainting looked like, complete with his spoon flying across the room) which was why Juliet's mention of it earned her a glare from the young man "Well it seems like your wrestling career will be put on hold for now"

Juliet was playing with a pawn on her right hand while thinking on how to take her brother's king using her bishop and horse "Now what are you going on about now?"

Artemis shrugged "It seems quite convenient don't you think? I get the eldest Butler and you get the youngest Fowl"

Juliet scratched her nose with her free hand "Oh that. Well he or she, and I really hope it's a she, is just gonna sleep all day and act cute so no problem there" she then added "Compared to the annoying prima donna of an older brother"

"Well suit yourself" Artemis took out a small pocket knife to open his letter from Theodore "Just to remind you that young infants are not properly trained to use the toilet or what you call a 'potty', also due to lack of speaking skills they are reduce to simple squabbles or crying fits depending on their mood, they also have more energy than the average adult"

Butler moved her queen to protect his king earning a tick from Juliet "You're not concentrating" he told his younger sister.

"Well your charge is asking like a brat" the blonde rolled her eyes "He's just mad that I get the easy bodyguard job"

"You do realize you don't just do bodyguard job when you obtain a principal" the Eurasian man said. "You actually have to help in taking care of the principal as well, and it's most crucial in the infancy stage"

Juliet for the first time looked up from the chessboard "What? Are you saying I'm doing diaper changing duty?"

"That is one of several things to be done" Butler smiled "I got lucky that Artemis potty trained himself at the young age of eight months"

This earned a slight blush from the male teenager "Butler . . . don't"

Juliet just frowned "Great" she tossed the chess pieces "I can't think right because all I can think about is baby poop thanks a lot guys" she huffed as she left the room.

Butler just shook his head "Well, there was that one time . . ."

"If you dare mention that one time I leaked I will disown you" Artemis had a snarl added to that threat.

"It was actually quite a fond memory" the man smiled "It was the one time where you seemed to act your age"

The Irish teen just shook his head "Enough of this" he folded the letter he was reading "I have some matters to take care of"

Before Butler could reply something vibrated in Artemis' jacket pocket. He then reached out and pulled out a fairy communicator. One of the pair they had planted in Opal Koboi's shuttle. Artemis had a vague memory of Holly sliding something into his pocket before they went back to Hogwarts.

The boy stood up and opened the device, and it showed Holly with a stern look on her face. "We seem to have a problem"

Artemis groaned "No one ever calls me just to say hello"

"I'm sorry, but this is a serious matter"

"Go on"

The pixie sighed "Opal is missing"

"I thought the LEP would have infiltrated her by now it's been almost a week"

"That's the thing" Holly glanced around her "Look I don't have any more time, I'm not in the force anymore and I only got this information after having coffee with Foaly. He would have contacted you directly but Sool is a pig."

Artemis massaged his temples "I will not argue with you, is there any other piece information he gave you?"

"All they found was a potato farmer who was obviously mesmered by Opal who thought she was her daughter, and according to her she just ran away trying to escape from hard labor"

Artemis rubbed his chin "I see, well then thank you for that"

"Well I gotta go" Holly waved "This call is costing me a fortune" and with that she closed the link.

Butler went over to his charge "Judging from your expression things don't seem to be going well"

Before Artemis could say anything there was another call "Is there something . . ." he stopped when he saw the person on the screen.

Luna waved awkwardly "Umm . . . hello?"

/

 **The delay of this chapter is so criminal I might as well be penalized reclusion perpetua. I don't know about you western people (if it ain't obvious I'm Asian) but my university runs on a trimestral basis so that means an exam every months for three months, and that is absolute hell. So as much as I want to update each chapter it's difficult to jumble time especially now on finals . . . so there my excuse.**

 **Anyways, still glad you stuck by. So thanks to Ticken134, Kgdragoon and Jessicamathews65 for a following and/or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **(Guest) James Birdsong: I appreciate the feedback**

 **L'Angleterre: You probably won't remember your reply again because of how long I haven't updated. I'm surprised you thought the last one was better than usual because I felt like I was lowered the bar of action or something I dunno.**

 **I seem to doing a lot of build-up here then taking it back to nothing, or so I think. Now what do you think? Feedback on any form is always welcome.**


	14. Pod

**Pod \** **ˈ** **päd\**

 **Noun**

 **-A number of animals (as whales) clustered together**

* * *

Angeline thought that now was a better time than never. Arty was now on his fifth year at Hogwarts this coming school year. Her husband Timmy was now back and well into their lives, slowly adjusting to his wife and son's magical background and there was a new baby on the way. Times were looking more positive at the moment and the woman thought that now was a better time than never.

Artemis was having a cup of tea in his study while reading a new issue of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was of Harry Potter who won the Tri-Wizard Cup not too long ago. She could she her son furrowing his brows, whatever he had been reading must have bothered him somewhat.

She had to admit, Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to her son. What was once something Angeline was afraid of was now a relief. When her son first received his letter she had almost ripped it to shreds and went back to her insanity. The letter represented Hogwarts, a school that the young girl failed to attend due to the fact that she was a squib.

Her parents didn't really give her a hard time about it, accepting the fact that their young daughter wasn't as magical as they were. Her family may have accepted it but everyone else thought that she was shame to the family name; she remembered her old playmates call her a runt when she didn't receive a Hogwarts letter.

As she grew up Angeline resented the idea of magic. It was her lack of it that made her lose her friends and made her look like a disappointment to her parents. Not taking it anymore, as soon as the girl was eighteen she had run away and never looked back. She decided to live a Muggle life and forget about everything else.

But when Artemis was born, her past seemed to have haunted her in the most painful way.

Now looking back Angeline couldn't help but think how unfair she had been with her son. It was her husband's authoritarianism and her almost lack of parental control that made their son so distant and almost psychopathic.

Even now. When both she and her husband are fully acceptant of their son's ability, he was sometimes a stranger.

But at least Artemis was trying to communicate …

So she decided it was time.

"Arty" she spoke and his head lifted from the newspaper "I think it's about time you met your grandparents"

* * *

Luna was hanging outside in the fields with her best friend Ginny laying right next to her. It was a lazy afternoon, the two had played a game of quiddich with Ginny's older brothers and they were now taking a break.

It had been silent between the two girls; the blonde had her eyes closed while the red head was staring at the clouds.

The silence was broken when Ginny spoke "I really feel bad for Harry" she suddenly spoke.

Luna did not reply and this made her friend assume that she had fallen asleep.

"I mean, he's all alone. He's got this dark wizard against him and the world is against him for believing that You-Know-Who is alive" Ginny frowned "He should be protected, not targeted"

"I see you still have a crush on him" Luna replied her eyes still closed.

At this Ginny's cheeks went red and she sat up "I'm . . . not crushing on anyone!" she shook her head "I'm simply trying to put myself in his shoes!"

"No one would want to be in his shoes" Luna had her palms rested on her stomach.

"I just find it unfair" Ginny crossed her arms "And Dumbledore wouldn't even let him stay with his uncle"

"It's for his own good" Luna finally opened her eyes "Things are going to get more dangerous now"

It was at this moment that Mrs. Weasley called from afar "Luna! Your father wants you home immediately!"

At this the said girl sat up "Hmm . . . why the sudden urgency"

"Maybe he got stuck in that horn thing again" Ginny always forgot what that horn thing in the Lovegood house was called.

Luna stood up and dusted her skirt "Whatever the cause I must be off then" she turned to her best friend "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ginny gave her thumbs up before leaving.

* * *

A few hours later Luna found herself dressed in a short yellow dress reaching her knees, several colored ribbons adorning her hair, and matching drigulblum earrings and necklace. She was with her father and they were visiting an acquaintance of his.

After waiting for a few moments a plump woman with wild red hair opened the door "Ah, Mr. Lovegood nice ta see ya"

"Good evening Jessie" Xenophilus Lovegood gave a generous smile "Is Newt home?"

"Yes he is" the maid then added "And we've also got other guests"

At this the Quibbler editor got intrigued "Guests? He didn't bother to tell me that"

"Well it was sudden" the maid tapped her chin "After all these years his daughter finally came to visit, brought her family too"

At this Xenophilus eyes widened "Oh . . . if that's the case we should . . ."

"Oh no oh no please" Jessie practically pushed them inside the house "Come in, you've even brought your . . ." she stared at the several things at Luna's hair "Lovely daughter"

Luna offered a smile "We won't be a bother at all"

"I'm sure you won't" the housekeeper led the father and daughter to the living room "Master Newt, Xenophilus Lovegood and his daughter are here!"

As soon as they entered the living room the first person Luna saw was the young teenager wearing a dark sweater and tie with slacks (the most casual he can probably get) who was chatting with the grown man wearing maroon robes. The said teenager was also starring at her, and she was relieved to see that he was not hiding his surprise.

"Luna?" Artemis almost dropped the drink he was holding.

The blonde's smile was bigger than ever "Nice to see you to Artemis"

"You know this young girl Arty?" said another man in the room, he was seated in one of the chairs but he seemed to be quite tall, the man was wearing a casual suit and also drinking something.

Artemis recovered quickly from shock and introduced her to the man "Umm yes, this is Luna we go to Hogwarts together" he turned to Luna "Luna meet my father"

Luna did a small curtsy "Nice to meet you sir"

"Oooh it seems young Luna is acquainted with my grandson here" said the old man Artemis was talking to.

At this Xenophilus asked "Don't tell me" he turned to Artemis "Newt don't tell me this is Angeline's son?"

At the mention of her name the said woman appeared from the kitchen "Ah Uncle Xeno!" the woman smiled brightly and greeted the Quibbler writer with a hug "It's been so long!"

"Well isn't the world small indeed" Artemis mused.

* * *

While the adults were conversing in the living room the two teens decided to go outside the wide garden.

"I didn't think you'd be the long lost grandson of Newton Scamander" Luna said admiring the cool summer breeze.

"I was quite surprised myself" he admitted "He kept teasing my mother on how she loved the name Artemis too much"

The girl looked up at the sky, hoping to count shooting stars "How was your summer?" it had been almost a month since she called him up.

"My mother's cravings are becoming more random than the next" Artemis recalled his father waking up at around one in the morning asking him if he knew a person who sold native Philippine chicken. "But at least my father doesn't suffer alone, for now at least"

She couldn't help but chuckle "Are you finally settling to the idea of becoming a big brother?"

"It's not an unwelcome idea" the Irish teen placed his hands on his pockets "Butler thinks that it'll be good for me"

"I wish it's a girl" she faced him "It'd be quite interesting to see you play dolls with her" she had been taught from Ginny that muggle children particularly girls liked playing with miniature statutes.

At this Artemis couldn't help but cringe "I'd leave that to Juliet, Butler's sister, I'll just be there to scare off possible suitors"

"I already pity them" Luna smiled "May I watch you torture the poor gentlemen?"

"If you've been good to me I'll let you join in on the fun" he smirked.

The girl raised a brow "And when have I not?"

"When you made me solve that crossword" Artemis retorted, out of all the things he'd seen in that magazine that was probably the most random of them all "The letters would hit you if you get them right and I never thought the letter Q would be a sassy letter"

At this Luna let out a light hearted laugh, sure there were other times the girl would be amused at his expense, but this was the first time he heard her actually laugh. And Artemis had to admit it was something he could get used to hearing.

After Luna had calmed down she suddenly suggested "Do you want go whale watching?"

If she was a normal magically raised human that would be a weird suggested, but this was Luna, this was actually mundane compared to her other suggestions.

"Whales?" Artemis inquired "Like the normal ones?"

"I was always fascinated by the non-magical animals" Luna had a spark in her eye "They seem to have their own magic within them"

If Artemis recalled Devon was actually a good place for whale watching. "You've never seen one before?"

"I never seem to catch them on time sadly" the girl tapped her chin.

"Do you want to try sometime this week?" Artemis asked "We're staying here for that long"

"I would love that" Luna couldn't help but wonder how many times she had smiled that evening.

From afar Butler watched the two teens exchange and couldn't help but realize that his young charge was now actually growing up.

"I never seem him laugh like that before" Angeline said from behind.

Butler kept his face neutral "The visit seems to be good for him"

Angeline crossed her arms and leaned against the post "I think that girl had done more wonders that what I've tried for the past few years"

* * *

"You don't look like a pixie"

Opal snorted "And you don't look human at all"

At this the mudman (more like snakeman) looked disgusted "I do not want to be associated as such"

The former pixie was now dressed properly, if she could consider if proper clothing, wearing black robes. She was having a private dinner with this snake like creature whom she had no choice but make an association with. She had to admit he was quite intimidating, and if she remembered from her browsing of news clippings years ago he seemed quite dangerous as well.

But that didn't mean she had a couple of things under her sleeves.

"Then why do you call for me?" she asked taking a sip of the conveniently refillable wine glass "I'm practically human myself"

The snakeman played with his pet, who was the snake that almost tried to eat her not too long ago "From what my servants have told me you are not an ordinary one"

At this Opal felt almost insulted "Ordinary? Oh please, that word does not even come close to what I am" despite having the body of a young girl she had a smirk similar to that of a grown seductress "I may have lost my magic, but my brain is as powerful as ever"

"Hmm . . . you do seem to fit some words of the prophecy" the snakeman rubbed his chin. "But I need to see exactly how worthy you are"

Opal needed to play her cards well with this one "What if I tell you I know of an entire specie" she smirked "That you mudmen know nothing about?"

The snakeman seemed unimpressed "And what value does that have to me?"

She grit her teeth, and here she thought he was actually smart "What if I tell you that right below us, is an entirely different form of magical creatures that are actually more powerful than wizards?"

At this snakeman laughed "Preposterous, nothing is more powerful than the wizard magic especially mine"

Again Opal rolled her eyes mentally, he really is full of himself "But these creatures don't need those sticks to cast magic, and they're easier to rule over as well"

"Where are you trying to get in here?"

"I'm saying, if you want to take over this world over here" she smirked "Why not take the one down below first?"

* * *

Angeline knew that Artemis and her father would probably get along but she didn't think it would be that well. On the second day of their stay the famous Magizoologist had introduced his grandson to his 'suitcase' and spent the entire day showing off all the creatures he had collected over the years, included those he didn't publish in Fantastic Beasts.

She almost had to admit she missed watching her mother threatening to burn said suitcase whenever he came up later for lunch or dinner

"Honestly" Tina, her mother shook her head "I hadn't seen your father this enthusiastic in years"

Angeline placed the tea on the table, Timmy had to leave this morning because of an urgent business meeting but promised to come back by dinner. "I have never actually seen Artemis like that; he usually just locks himself in his room or study"

"It seems to be beneficial for the both of them" Tina sat down on the chair by the patio "So he's studying in Hogwarts?"

Angeline smiled "Well, it seems closer than Ilvermony"

"Hmm, would have made a fine Thunderbird as well" Tina drank her tea looking at the garden.

"He's Slytherin"

At this Tina cackled "Wait till your father finds out about that"

"He doesn't seem to care about matters like that" Angeline remembered her father telling the story about the four founders of Hogwarts and what each House meant as a child.

"Oh he doesn't, but he would never expect to have one of his descendants to go to the house of Salazar" the older woman winked "And from what I can tell from last night he fits in perfectly well there"

Angeline smiled before looking down on her palms, there was a silence between them before she finally spoke "I'm sorry it took this long"

Tina looked at her daughter.

"I . . . should have come here earlier" she bit her lip "Being a parent myself I couldn't help but feel guilty over the worry I must have given you for all these years"

The older woman reached out and touched her daughter's hand "The important thing right now, is that you're finally home"

Angeline looked up tears were on her eyes "I'm sorry . . ."

"Come here" Tina said bringing her daughter to a hug "It's ok dear" she whispered into her child's ear "Me and your father still love you, no matter who you are and what you've done, you're still our daughter"

Watching the scene from afar Artemis and Newt decided not to disrupt.

Artemis looked at his grandfather "I think you should join them"

"I rather have my own moment" the former Hufflepuff patted his grandson's head "I rather not steal your grandmother's thunder"

The Irish teen nodded in agreement.

"So . . ." Newt asked "Slytherin huh?"

"I don't plan on world domination don't worry" Artemis smirked "I'm way above that"

Newt couldn't help but love this grandson of his.

* * *

 **My final exams start tomorrow and I typed this instead of reviewing for Auditing Theory. It's not that polished as it was rushed, so excuse the grammatical errors. Even before Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them became a movie I always thought of Artemis being a Scamander. Mainly because Newt's full name is Newton ARTEMIS Fido Scamander and because Luna married into the family. Also just imagine Newt giving weird creatures to Artemis as presents.**

 **Thank you to the following for umm well following (redundancy at its finest) and adding this story to your favorites: SandSasori, Owieeey, ZylaMoonstone, kricket is cool, Lovebug 109, and LittleStar555 (for Song Challenge)**

 **L'Angleterre: Let's have Artemis enjoy the summer before the Slytherin Brat Pack tortures him.**


	15. Hail

**Hail \ˈhāl\**

 **Transitive verb**

 **-To greet with enthusiastic approval : acclaim**

* * *

"So it begins"

Butler looked at his young charge from the side view mirror, he wasn't for once staring at his phone or laptop, his head was turned to the window admiring the damp London weather.

"What excuse did you give your father?" the manservant asked taking a left.

Still staring at the window "I told him that I was going to meet with a couple of schoolmates from Hogwarts, which isn't exactly a lie"

The previous evening Artemis had received an invitation to head to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it just so happened that the young Fowl had accompanied his father on a business trip here in London. Right after the meeting instead of heading back to Ireland he told his father to go ahead and that he would follow after.

"Is it true that Mr. Potter got attacked by dementors?" Butler couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, the man had met the said scarred celebrity in person and if he wasn't already devoted to protecting Artemis he would gladly watch over the Gryffindor.

At this the teen sighed "It seems so and he's got a hearing for using magic to defend himself" he turned away from the window "You'd think they'd have consideration for the poor chap after all he's been through"

"Politics seem dirty no matter what specie you are" Butler shrugged.

Artemis rubbed his chin "Hmm, no wonder Dumbledore asked if I knew any good lawyers"

"Wouldn't Dumbledore be enough?" Butler raised a brow "He seem to have a lot of influence over the Ministry"

"They're closely monitoring him now, especially now that Fudge is convinced he's out to get his place" the boy shook his head "If it were up to me I'd defend Potter myself, show those imprudent pen pushers how real politics work"

"I believe the Ministry would have an eye for you as well" at that Butler's face went grim "If _they_ had members in there"

A smirk formed on Artemis face "Everyone has an eye for me lately"

"Even the ladies" Butler joked.

At this Artemis smirk became a frown "Don't remind me Butler"

"It's normal for boys like you to admire women" on their plane ride to London Butler couldn't help but notice how his young charge kept staring at the flight attendant and making several requests just so he could see her up close. "It's a part of growing up"

"I will not allow myself to become a skirt chaser like Blaise" Artemis grumbled, he couldn't count the several time the boy had mentioned about different girl in his letters he and Theodore hardly kept score already. "I Artemis Fowl" he declared "Will overcome puberty"

At this a small smile formed on Butler's face "You never told me how that little date with Miss Lovegood went"

At the mention of her name there was a hint of pink on his cheeks "Sadly there were no more whales coming by Devon, they usually end up dead and get washed away to the shore"

"Illegal fishing perhaps?" Butler asked.

"That and garbage, I'm sure Holly and the people from Atlantis would be mortified" Artemis fixed his tie as they finally reached the address inscribed in the letter.

Butler parked the car, went out and opened the door for his charge "Looks like it needs a new coat of paint" the manservant commented.

Artemis looked at the large house "As expected from the residence of a family that practices Dark Arts" the two then went for the front door and knocked.

Immediately Artemis was greeted by a hug by Hermione "Ha . . .oh" the girl blushed realizing that the boy was definitely not her best friend and immediately stepped back "Oh . . . Artemis I apologize for that" she looked at her feet "I thought you were Harry"

Brushing off the awkwardness Artemis nodded "It's good to see you too Miss Granger"

"I told you it wasn't him yet!" Ron appeared giving Hermione an 'I-told-you-so' he then turned to Artemis "Fowl? What are you doing here" he then saw Butler right behind him "You even brought Butler!"

"I always bring Butler" Artemis placed his hands on his pockets "I believe I got an invitation to come here, I just happened to be in London"

"Don't tell me they're letting you in the Order!?" Ron looked flabbergasted "You're a Slytherin!"

At once Hermione smacked him in the head "So is Professor Snape! And I think it's reasonable to have Artemis because he practically saved Harry several times"

Ron crossed his arms "Name those times"

At this the girl rolled her eyes "How about telling the answer to Snape's riddle? Defending Harry during the whole Heir to the Slytherin incident? Proving Sirius innocence? He even saved your sister from being controlled by that diary!"

"That's enough Miss Granger" Artemis raised his hand "I think Ron gets the point"

Indeed Ron pouted "Oh fine, so I guess you're not that bad" he then added as an afterthought "So is Malfroy coming here as well"

"As far as I know only I was summoned here" it was around here that there that the door opened revealing Harry.

* * *

Dinner did not go very smoothly that night. Fred and George almost stab Sirius hand when they send a cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butterbeer and a breadboard with a knife slips off. This led to Butler bring out his gun and shooting due to reflexes and he almost hits Mr. Weasley. Despite almost being killed by the weapon Mr. Weasley couldn't help but be fascinated by the arsenal Butler had.

Throughout this Artemis had been eating from underneath the table his wand brought out in case any more nonsense breaks lose. When Mrs. Weasley saw this she quickly gave her sons an earful, she also made sure Artemis got a larger serving.

"Because those bones need more protein" the mother of several said.

Both Butler and Sirius found it amusing when they saw the woman keep an eye on Artemis to make sure he ate all the stew. Artemis had been so full he couldn't even move for half an hour.

But then it came to serious business.

"I want to know what's going on" Harry said as Molly tried to get everyone into bed.

At this Mrs. Weasley stood up "I think it's about time for you to rest, you've got a long day"

"He's not a child anymore" Sirius stood up "And he has the right to know"

The woman's face was flushed "Arthur back me up in here!"

It was at this moment that Artemis spoke "I'll speak to him"

With that all eyes were on Fowl.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about this in private" Artemis was still quite full from what he ate but decided to suck it up and head for the door.

Ron immediately stood up "I'm coming too!"

"You sit down!" his mother yelled.

Lupin whispered to Sirius "Do Artemis know?"

Sirius did a small nod "It appears so"

"That's unfair!" Ron answered back to his mother.

While the argument continued Artemis beckoned Harry to come over quickly before they were noticed. The two boys went into what seems to be an old bedroom; Harry locked the door then looked at the Slytherin.

"How much do you know?" he quickly asked.

Artemis scanned the room "If Miss Granger and Weasley ask later on, these are the following information they may know" he then told of how Voldemort is now forming his army, how Fudge is more paranoid about Dumbledore and how the Ministry is doing everything to deny the rise of the Dark Lord.

At this Harry was visibly shaken but he knew he needed to learn more "Is that all?"

"You must not tell your friends about this" Artemis was now looking at Potter in the eye and this made the Gryffindor seeker feel slightly tense "Remember that diary during third year?"

"Yes . . ." Harry remembered how they had to almost chain Ginny due to her obsession with the notebook "The one were Tom Riddle came out"

"There are more of those" Artemis replied "When the notebook was in my possession I analyzed it and concluded that it was not an ordinary notebook"

Harry nodded at him to continue.

"That notebook, and other similar things like that" Artemis explained "Are what kept Voldemort alive all these years, it's these Horcruxes that made that mad man come back each and every time"

"Then we should find them and destroy them!" Harry clenched his fists.

"Harry don't rush to action" Artemis told the boy in a stern voice "The only reason I'm telling you this is because Dumbledore will probably only tell you when it's too late"

It was here that Harry pondered "Exactly how come you know all of this . . . are in you in the Order?"

"This is my first time in this house" Artemis went over to the dusty desk and wiped off some of the dust "I had to find out these things from several sources, Dumbledore included"

Harry took a deep breath "I know you keep telling me I shouldn't ask but . . . it seems you're just involved in this thing as I am" he went closer to the Slytherin "I can't help but wonder if there's something in for you"

Artemis gave a smirk "You're not the only one with a prophecy in here Potter" he patted the boy's back and went for the door "I think you should rest, you have a trial tomorrow"

"You're just gonna leave me hanging here aren't you?" Harry frowned.

"I'll could tell you more" Artemis held the doorknob "But it seems like the people in this house are quite stubborn when it comes to privacy" he then opened the door and Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron came falling to the floor.

Butler stood by the doorframe "They were too many, I was about to call Mrs. Weasley for backup"

"It was a good thing I did a soundproof charm beforehand then" he smirked at the several grumbles he heard. "Well then, I better make a few calls" he turned to Harry "You need a lawyer for tomorrow"

At this Hermione stood up "A lawyer? I thought it was only a disciplinary action?"

"Since the Ministry loves Potter so much I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes more than that tomorrow" Artemis waved his hand "I'll be in touch, and remember not a word of what I've said" and with that Artemis left Harry with a crowd asking too many questions.

* * *

Luna read the letter almost seven times. The first time she read it she dropped it. The second time her hands shivered. The third time she was confused. She had slept on it before she read it a fourth time and it was still unnerving. By the fifth time she thought that the message would have changed. Sixth time she just stared blankly at it. And now the seventh time the only thing she felt in her heart was dread.

She was a rational person, which was why she was a Ravenclaw. She was a very kind soul, which was why she made a sister with Ginny Weasley. She liked to speak what was on her mind, which was why people called her a lunatic.

And she cared very deeply for Artemis Fowl, which was why she was very scared for him.

Her father saw the troubled look on her only daughter's face and he couldn't help but be bothered about it "Luna, is there something wrong?"

She knew she couldn't lie to her father, but she definitely wouldn't be telling him what she read as well "I have a friend, and he's doing something dangerous"

"What sort of danger?" Xenophilus asked.

"Something that's against his . . . usual actions" if she had said morals her father would have taken a hint "I've expressed my disapproval of it, but he told me that it would be for . . . his own good"

The man contemplated for a moment "Then you must try harder to stop him"

"He's very stubborn" Luna crumpled the paper in her hand "Almost as I am"

"You must not give up easily" he smiled at his daughter "But what if your friend is right?"

"I tell you father he is not right" Luna licked her lips "It's not right at all"

Her father nodded "Does he know that"

"He knows very well, but he tells me it must be done" she shook her head "I can't allow him to something like that"

He sighed "If he's too stubborn as you've said then you have no choice"

Luna looked alarm "Father"

"If he tells you it's for his own good then it must be" he went over to his daughter and placed a hand on her head "You just have to trust him on his decision"

Luna couldn't help but think, _if you only knew what he did_.

* * *

He was in the designated undisclosed location. He had seven of his Death Eater with him for company. His newly acquired not-so-pixie accomplice was busy plotting on their plan to break-out several former comrades from Azkaban.

For a moment the Dark Lord thought he was to wait before two cloaked figures made an appearance. One was a large looking figure who seemed intimidating as a few of the Death Eaters trembled at this large man's presence. Voldemort made sure to take note of this large man later.

The second figure was smaller, and he could see that his hands were quite pale, it was this person who he was more interested in.

"So you choose to finally show your face to me" the Dark Lord spoke. "It's time I put a face to the man who had helped me come back"

The small cloaked figure spoke "I apologize for not showing my face earlier, Potter knows who I am you see"

"That will soon be of no use" Voldemort raised his hand "Now show me your face . . ."

The cloaked figure removed his hood "A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Artemis looked at the reptilian man "Master"

* * *

 **Happy Easter everybody! And guess what I'm on a three week break, meaning VACATIIOOOONNNNN. Hopefully that means more time for me to write this, I'll try to keep my Sunday updates frequent now that I can concentrate on this. So what do you guys think of the change of events here? Also I just realized I have over 50 people following this story so thank you very much, hopefully all those people are still entertained by this story.**

 **Now thank you to this week's people who followed and/or added to favorites: kmallen03, angearget1 and Carisma Targaryen.**

 **BlueAutumn12: This chapter isn't exactly that sweet anymore (unless you consider Mrs. Weasley's mothering). Thanks for reviewing.**

 **L'Angleterre: Glad you like the idea. Newt is indeed a sweetheart. I'm pretty sure the tag of this story is enough to be a hint, but then again I could change my mind, there is no ending yet after all.**


	16. Litter

**Litter \** **ˈ** **li-t** **ə** **r\**

 **Noun**

 **-the offspring at one birth of a multiparous animal**

* * *

As expected, Potter's trial was not a mere disciplinary action. It had even called for the Wizengamot with Fudge himself acting as the head. Artemis had just received an e-mail (it was considerably quicker than an owl) from Granger telling of what happened in Harry's trial. Apparently Fudge did not expect Harry to have a lawyer with him and despite a few snarky comments from the Minister everything went considerably fine.

"As expected from a paranoid Minister" Artemis snorted.

"Artemis how many times have I told you no electronics on the dinner table" his mother scolded.

The teen quickly put away his phone "My apologies mother"

The woman had a frown on her face "And what is this talk about a paranoid minister?"

"How Scotland's trying to be an independent country" Artemis lied smoothly.

"Can we please not talk about boring politics" Juliet groaned "Again" other topics in the Fowl dinner table included how the British Monarchy was just a symbol, how the Pope isn't as pure as he seemed and whether Nicolas Cage was a brilliant actor or a crazy loon.

Angeline did a sigh "Well the summer is almost over, you're going back to Hogwarts in two weeks"

"The time does indeed past by" Artemis Sr. said taking a sip of his wine.

"Well you won't be too lonely for long" the younger Artemis chopped his Korean BBQ "The baby will be out by February or so"

The pregnant woman did a small smile "And you're turning fifteen as well"

"How's puberty holding up for you" Juliet smirked, apparently Butler had told his sister about Artemis' assistant. "See anyone you like?"

"Don't worry it's definitely not you" Artemis retorted.

Juliet had a sour look on her face "Like I would be interested in you in the first place!"

"We're in the dinner table" Butler raised his hands.

"I understand if you happen to swing that way" Artemis chewed the meat "If you know what I mean"

At this Juliet's face turned red "I do not thank you very much" she then added "Then again some women might be even more of man than you'll ever be"

"We all know you're not a woman"

Butler looked at the parents "Aren't you going to stop them"

Timmy shrugged "It's very rare when you see Artemis somehow act like his age"

Angeline giggled "It's nice, how those two treat each other like brother and sister"

For a moment Butler paused before replying "Has it really been quiet in this household whenever he's gone"

"If you only knew" Angeline shook her head "But I guess it won't be for too long"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING OUT THAT ONE TIME!" Juliet was already standing up and seemingly ready to give Artemis a very nice eye shiner. "I was drunk, the date went bad and it just so happened you were up that time"

"You started this" Artemis wiped his mouth with a handkerchief "Though I must say you . . ." at this Juliet immediately covered his mouth with the said cloth.

"DON'T EVEN!" she yelled.

The three adults in the room blinked wondering what on earth happened between those two after Juliet's bad date.

* * *

She was going to follow Ginny's advice.

Right after her talk with her father Luna went over to Ginny only to remember that her and her family was not home. She then decided to relayed her problem over to the girl via letter, and it was only now that she got a reply.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _Well we're doing fine here in Grimmalud Place, though as per usual the twins are making a fuss of everything else. Our parents won't let us in on any of the Order meetings though and it seems unfair that I'm always left out whenever Ron and the others try to sneak in._

 _Harry just got through a trial and it seems like they wanted to arrest him, if it wasn't for the lawyer Artemis got him things would have turned slightly ugly. Speaking of Artemis he was here the day before the trial. Mom forced fed him and I swear he could hardly move after eating all that stew._

 _He seems to know a few things as he went over to talk to Harry about some things. I dunno if Artemis is a member of the Order but he seems to know a lot. He even said Dumbledore asked if to find Harry a lawyer._

 _So from this I'm pretty sure the friend you're referring to in your letter is Artemis. I am not sure if the danger is him being in the Order or whatever, but if you really think he's doing something wrong, and I'm sure you're right, and then you have to knock some sense into him._

 _You guys are pretty close so I think you can at least have a talk to him about it. Because we can't deny it that Artemis knows what he's doing half of the time. But if you're really mad at him you can just show him your mad, I'm sure he'd understand you being pissed off at him._

 _Well I better get back to cleaning, I'll see you soon._

 _Your Good Friend,_

 _Ginny_

So here she was. Her father happened to meet an associate of his in Dublin and Luna asked if she could tag along. After leaving her father with his associate she quickly asked Holly via the communicator ring for directions to the Fowl Manor, which the pixie gave gladly.

She was now standing in front of his house having knocked on the knocker and was now waiting for someone to open the door. After waiting for a moment the door was answered by a young tall blonde woman.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Luna nodded politely "I'm looking for Artemis Fowl" she then remembered that that was also his father's name before adding "The Second"

It was in here that the Eurasian woman's face went to a smirk "Are you perhaps, Miss Lovegood"

She blinked "Yes, I am"

"Come in" the woman opened the door letting her inside "Well then Luna, I can call you Luna right? My brother's too formal calling people by their last names"

Luna cocked her head "Are you Butler's sister?"

"Yes I'm Juliet" the young wrestler offered her hand and Luna noticed how her nails were painted neon green with a lollipop design. "Nice to meet you"

Luna shook her hand "Nice to meet you Juliet"

"You seem different from what I expected" Juliet scanned the girl's choice of clothing which was a grey dress with what seems to be teddy bear heads on the skirt, mismatching socks, and cork earrings. "And I like it"

"Different?" Luna scanned the house indeed it was quite large "What did you exactly expect?"

"Oh don't mind me" Juliet waved her hand as she led Luna to the living room and sat down on the couch gesturing Luna to sit beside her "So, why do you need Arty old boy?"

Luna sat next to Juliet adjusting her skirt "I need to talk to him about something"

"Like?" Juliet got curious.

"It's something . . ." Luna tried to choose her words "Important"

"I see" Juliet nodded "I like your skirt"

"Oh this" Luna pointed.

"Yes, it's weird I like it" Juliet tapped one of the bear heads with her finger.

"Oh I heard Ireland was full of Kelpies and these Teddyring heads are used to ward them off, because it looks like I'm going to hunt their heads" Luna explained.

"Kelpies?" despite living in Ireland she was not aware of the lore.

"They're water horses that lure people into riding them and then drown the riding but preserving the heart and the liver of the person" Luna tapped her chin "But it appears there are no water bodies near here"

Juliet paused for a moment "Soo . . . those things really live here?"

"Yes, yes they do" Luna brought out something from her satchel "Want to see a picture?" she brought out her notebook and showed the bodyguard a sketch she drew before.

"This doesn't look that scary" Juliet said looking intently at the drawing "So it appears on water?"

"It is a water horse" Luna said.

It was in here, that the young man of the house choose to make an appearance "Juliet your brother . . ." Artemis stopped in his tracks when he saw who Juliet was seated next to "Luna? What are you doing . . .?"

Luna quickly stood up went over to the boy who has once again grown taller being 5'5 and all she was staring intently at him.

Artemis was starting to wonder why Luna keeps popping in and out of his life like a mushroom "Why are . . ." before he could say anything Luna has slapped him hard in the face.

Juliet's mouth went 'o' and she lowered Luna's notebook "Ohhh Arty what did you do?"

Artemis head still faced to the side was quite shocked as well, he then turned to her "Is this . . ." again he was met with another hard slap on the other cheek.

"I'm starting to really like this girl" Juliet concluded.

* * *

"The escape plan is ready" Opal stated as soon as she entered Voldemort's throne room "All I await is your call do so"

"Wait for my signal" the Dark Lord was petting Nagini "I need to make sure that the Ministry is conflicted with Dumbledore before I let my servants out"

The pixie nodded "Now, have you considered my request?" she asked.

"Regarding this . . . fairy army of yours?" Voldemort eyed her "I am letting the lower servants start the digging process"

Opal crossed her arms "That will take forever if you do it that way"

"You keep complaining on my methods pixie" the snake-man almost sneered.

"Because not all your ideas are exactly brilliant" Opal went closer "The fairy civilization is not as primitive as the wizards"

"You dare compare us to apes" at this Nagini started to slither over to Opal.

Due to pride Opal had forgotten that she actually had to get on this snake-man's good side, she couldn't help it the freak was a total idiot. But he was a powerful one.

"What I am saying" she said trying to avoid getting eaten by the snake "Is that if you want your fairy army now, we need technology" she smirked "I for one am capable for that all I need is . . ."

"If what you are saying involves Muggle equipment then there is no need for that" Voldemort stood up "I already have someone who handles the machinery"

At this Opal raised a brow "If that's the case this person must be primitive"

"You fool of a muggle" Voldemort hissed at her "I had only acquired of this individual recently, he has shown to be much more useful to me in a few hours than you for a week"

Opal let down a growl "I made to plan to help your servants escape Azkaban"

"This person has already made one as well" Voldemort walked passed by her "I only made you come here to amuse you, in fact" he turned to her "Everything I've done so far was to amuse you"

"I am very capable of my own!" Opal grits her teeth, she was on a brink, her brilliant plan of being a human had backfired so bad that may she admit it or not she needed Voldemort. "Just who is this person!?"

* * *

"Hermione now is not a good time to call" Artemis was in his office with a face still stinging from the slaps from earlier.

"I'm sorry but . . ." the Muggle-born was calling from her own cellular phone, she had to leave the house just so that it would work "And this is sort of and emergency since I'm calling you with a phone"

Artemis was rubbing her temple "What? Did Potter do something stupid already?"

"No it's not Harry" Hermione sighed "It's the twins, they made this experimental potion that apparently made anyone who drinks it change gender"

"Is Ronald now a Rona?" Artemis raised a brow.

"Well Ron did drink it but he didn't become a girl, so it obviously didn't work" Hermione then groaned "But then Fred decided to feed to potion to Crookshanks . . ."

"Crookshanks was a male right?" Artemis recalled the time that Ron threw the cat at him telling him to open the feline just to he could find Scabbers.

"Yes"

He now knew the problem "So you're telling me your cat became female and by the stroke of luck attracted a male cat and now you've got a pregnant kitty"

Silence on the other side before a reply of "Yes"

"So, what do you want me to do? Abort the kittens? Castrate her?"

"I want you to help me sell the kittens"

Artemis took a deep breath "You're telling me you went through all the trouble of finding a signal just to ask me to help you sell kittens?"

"Well . . ." Hermione was glad that he would not see the blush on her face "You are a business . . ."

"For the love of Frond Hermione, just give one kitten each to Ron's siblings" Artemis groaned "If that won't work have the twins sell it, they seem to know marketing"

"I don't want Fred and George start doing experiments on the kittens!" Hermione yelled.

He closed his eyes "Animal shelter?"

"Artemis pleeeasse, I know that it's a ridiculous request"

"I'm busy"

"Please?"

He groaned "I'll try selling them to the boys but that's all you're getting"

"Don't you want a kitten?"

"I'm a dog person, good bye Hermione, send my regards to everyone" and with that he hung up.

Luna looked up when she saw him remove the device from his ear "I want a kitten"

"If you stop hitting me then maybe you would have one" he leaned against his chair.

"I was upset with you" Luna was seated on one of the chair in his office "Very upset"

"The last time you were you didn't hit me like that" he deadpanned.

"Well the last time you weren't a Death Eater" she raised her voice.

At this Artemis did not speak.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Luna rose from her seat, it was strange but even when she was angry she still had a melodic voice "You know what would happen to you if joined them right? You know what repercussions would fall upon you"

He turned his chair not wanting to look at her for a moment "Yes, I am very aware"

"Then why did you . . ."

"I believe I've explained it in the letter I sent you" Artemis growled. "I'm starting to regret sending it to you"

"Well you did and now here we are" Luna closed her eyes trying to not to hit him again.

The two were quiet for a moment the only sounds were Artemis' tapping fingers and the grandfather clock ticking.

"I had a right to get mad" Luna spoke in a softer voice "Didn't I?"

"I'm not in the position to tell you what you want to do" he stopped tapping his fingers "You are your own person"

"Why did you tell me then, you knew I would react like this" she asked.

From the window Artemis could see his mother tending her garden with his father assisting her, every once in a while his father would look at his wife and make a mistake in pruning. His mother would see this and then they'd have a good laugh. "Were they always this carefree?" Artemis spoke out his thoughts.

Luna then went around his desk to look at the view of the garden "Don't you know your own parents?"

They two then ended up watching Mr. and Mrs. Fowl in silence, Angeline laughing and Timmy giving small smiles showing a deep satisfaction.

"I know them" Artemis turned to Luna who was standing next to him "But they don't know me"

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman" Luna wrapped her arms around herself "She's also quite kind"

"I can't lie to her, which is why I don't talk much around her"

"What would your mother say?" she faced him.

"She would be disappointed by the least" he turned his chair around again "And there's nothing more painful to a son than to see his own mother being disappointed at him"

Luna went over to him and held his right arm "And a mother doesn't like seeing her child in pain" she stroked him with her fingers.

He took his arm away from her and looked up at her.

"You still didn't tell me why you told me" her fingers now stroking his table "Was it because I was your assistant"

"It's because you're my friend"

Her fingers paused.

"And I trust you" he rose from his chair and stood in front of her.

She stared at his face noting that he didn't sleep well again "You should take a nap" she said "You're exhausted"

"There's too much work to be done" he looked at the several books piled up on his desk.

"Then I'll do it" she went over to his chair and sat down "Then started fixing up the messed up papers, it's just research right?"

He placed his hands on his pockets "Luna . . ."

"I'm your assistant" she looked at him with a smile "I'm just doing my job, go" she waved her hand "Or do you want me to find a Hypnosnipe?"

* * *

 **I don't know exactly what to make of this chapter. Originally the idea was for everyone in Grimmauld Place to panic over Crookshanks with Mrs. Weasley screaming, the twins tossing the kittens, Harry and Ron getting scratches from trying to hold the cat, Luna being a mommy to some of the kittens and Artemis doing a vasectomy later using a butcher's knife. Oh and Sirius would catch Lupin fainting at the sight of the blood.**

 **I spent this week mostly re-watching House M.D. don't we call just love INTJ people? So Artemis may or may not be a sarcastic twat next chapter. (I'm starting to wonder if I made him soft)**

 **Thank you to glxyshn333, miraculo, rainbowfiredrake and Kufufu3234 for following and or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **ThatOneFangurl: He's planning a lot of things, most of which I admittedly make up along as a write. Though it was only recently that I finalized his plans (as of now).**

 **Nobodythestormcrow: Doubt on what? Artemis? Voldemort? My writing? My update time? My writing? Whatever it is I hope it's not a bad form of doubt . . . . unless . . . are you doubting my grammar? (Don't think I'm mad saying this)**

 **L'Angleterre: Actually I did not expect things to turn like this as well. You see whenever I try to write a pure cutesy romance it always ends up nearing action, suspense and at one time psychological horror (which may or may not happen in this one).**

 **BlueAutumn12: And here is a slightly sweet chapter, let's be honest this is probably as sweet Artemis can get.**


	17. Garnish

**Garnish /** **ˈ** **gär-nish/**

 **Noun**

 **-A similar payment required of a new worker**

* * *

Tossed notes, scattered books, cap-less highlighters, ripped out pages and broken coffee cups among other things were scattered throughout Artemis' office.

Angeline gasped as she opened the door to his office. Aside from the clutter on the floor and desk, there were two white boards in the room with numeric formulas written all over. They seemed to have run out of space as even the windows were not saved from the chalk and markers.

Closing her eyes trying to calm herself "Artemis" she couldn't even locate her son in all the mess "ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND! WHAT IS THIS?!"

At this a girl sprang up like a meerkat "Italy!" she yelled eyes still closed.

Luna was an absolute mess. There were highlighter caps, pencils and sticky notes on her hair. Her forehead had marker and highlighter marks along with a paragraph written on her right cheek. She had apparently slept on the floor with an opened book as her pillow and a map of Romania as her blanket.

"Oh dear" Angeline went over to the young girl "Luna you are a mess" she removed the sticky note on her hair that had the words 'Get Coffee' written.

The Ravenclaw finally opened her eyes and blinked them before realizing who she was talking to "Oh, good morning Mrs. Fowl"

Angeline opened and closed her mouth like a fish before saying "Why are you sleeping on the floor? What happened in here?"

Luna looked around the messy room; it was only now that she realized that there were even notes stuck to the ceiling "I forgot to get sugar" she said.

The mother sighed. If there was one thing that Artemis had similar with other normal teenagers it was his knack of having a messy room. Even when he was a child he would write equations on the wall and have lab rats loose in the house. He may have gotten better at cleaning up as the years went by but that doesn't stop him from making it look like his study got hit by a magnitude 9 earthquake along with a tsunami.

After looking around the chaotic room Angeline found her son sleeping awkwardly on a swivel chair on the other end of the room. He had a book covering his face and he still had a marker on his left hand.

The pregnant woman stood up and marched over to her son "Artemis!" she snatched the book showing the boy sleeping soundly. "Wake up! You'll have a sore back!"

Luna stood up from all the clutter "Just a moment" her eyes searching the floor for something until she found it.

Angeline's eyes widened when she saw the rat Luna held in her hands "What are you . . ." she then saw Luna place the rat on Artemis' neck.

"He'll be up as soon as Leonidas roams around him" Luna spoke as though it were a morning routine.

And indeed the rat started going inside his shirt and with that Artemis jolted awake almost tripping on the chair.

"Dear did you . . ." Artemis Senior's brow went up when he saw his son, shirtless, and trying to shake a rat off his back. "What is going on?"

Immediately all six eyes looked at the man. Angeline looked just as confused. Artemis Junior was frozen on his spot.

Luna gave him a warm smile "Good morning" she greeted.

It was in here that Leonidas bit Artemis.

* * *

"I think I should try another method in waking you up" Luna pondered as she took a sip of her orange juice "Your mother was quite terrified of Leonidas"

Artemis, now in a now shirt, was seated across her on the table eating black beans salad "I've been telling you that for months and it takes my mother almost having a cardiac arrest for you to stop it"

"I should try leeches next time" Luna put a piece of blueberry toast in her mouth "They don't move around"

"FromLeptospirosis to dead skin " Artemis took out a new issue of the Daily Prophet "At least the rat was vaccinated"

It was here that Butler came into the nook "Professor Snape is at the fireplace, and would like to speak with you"

The Irish teen put down the paper and spoon then followed the manservant to the living room where the Potions instructor waited.

Luna continued on with her breakfast, she had been staying with the Fowl's for the weekend while her father conducted his business in Dublin. And in that span of time she and Artemis had been stuck in his study doing research. They would come out of the room to go to the public library in Dublin, both muggle and wizard ones.

Sometimes Juliet would pull Luna away from the books and introduce the wizard to the wonderful world of cosmetics and pro-wrestling. The girl had even planned to die the Ravenclaw's hair pink one time, only to be stopped by Angeline much to Artemis' relief.

Speaking of the lady of the house, the said women peeked in into the kitchen "Luna, is Artemis here?" she asked.

Swallowing her bacon "He's at the living room, our potions professor is conversing with him"

"I see" the older woman looked both ways before entering the closing the door "I'd like to have a private chat with you if you don't mind"

The blonde nodded at her host "What would you like to discuss?"

Angeline took a seat next to the young girl "You see, Luna" Angeline tried to form words in her head "Artemis as you know tends to keep a lot of secrets"

Luna nodded in understanding.

"He's very mature for his age so some . . . usually he has a rational reason for keeping such secrets" Angeline took a deep breath "And he usually keeps a lot of secrets which makes it difficult for people to get straight answers from him and almost always it becomes hard for him to open and . . ." she paused. "From what I understand you are very close to him"

Luna took a sip of her orange juice and continued nodding.

"So I'm sure you know some, if not all of his secrets" the woman bit her lip "I just want to know if my son is doing something dangerous"

"He doesn't play Quiddich" Luna anwered.

A smile formed on her face "Oh, not like" Angeline shook her hand "I'd actually be slightly relieved if he was in the Quiddich team."

Luna cocked her head "He doesn't like riding a broom that much"

"I can see him like that" Angeline closed her eyes "I just want to know, he's a smart boy, he has his own principles and from what I can accept he actually has influence"

"You're afraid your son has joined some group" Luna replied in a calm tone. "You're afraid if he's joined something like the Order of the Phoenix"

The mother rubbed her forehead "Let's just say, Artemis takes a lot from his grandfather"

"You're afraid Artemis is going after Voldemort like Newt Scamander was after Grindilwald"

Angeline slowly nodded.

Luna looked at the worried woman before her. She may be glowing in the midst of her pregnancy but she was growing tired and weary of her eldest. She may act ignorant to the current events that happen in the wizarding world, but Angeline knew that things weren't as peaceful as Fudge claims them to be.

"He isn't doing anything beyond his reason" Luna gave her mother a reassuring smile "He knows his own limits"

Angeline sighed and stroked the young girl's blonde hair "You look just like your late mother"

"I know, I saw her die" Luna smiled.

Angeline paused in her stroking "Please, take care of my son" the woman had pleading eyes.

Luna held the mother's hand "I'll try my best"

* * *

" _I heard of your talents" Voldemort spoke as he circled the young boy. They were in a mausoleum to get privacy with Butler and a couple of Death Eaters outside standing guard. "Some even go far to compare yourself with me"_

" _If I recall you're purely English" Artemis replied looking at the Dark Lord from the corner of his eye "I just have the luck of the Irish"_

 _The snakeman stopped walking "I cannot say that they are mistaken, you do remind me of my younger self"_

 _No expression on his face "I'll the compliment then"_

 _At this the snakeman chuckled, if hissing was considered a chuckle, "So young, brilliant mind, with ambition, and lack of apathy" he whispered on Artemis' ear which sent a cold feeling "I must admit, I find you very interesting"_

 _A tiny smirk formed on Artemis' lips "I can say the same for you"_

" _Is that so?" Voldemort stood back "In what aspect"_

 _He face the Dark Lord looking straight into the snakeman's eyes "Now that would be cheating" he smirked "Now wouldn't it"_

 _Slowly a smile formed on Voldemort's face, it was not a pleasing sight, it was more like a slit on his face "Answer me this one question then"_

 _Artemis kept his composure._

" _Why does a man of rationale like you" he placed a finger on Artemis' chin "Go so far as to kill a fellow schoolmate to bring me back to power"_

 _There was a pause before Artemis replied "If I am to be frank, curiosity"_

" _You are not a Ravenclaw" Voldemort trailed his finger over to the young boy's neck "You are from Salazar's house, you do not simply seek knowledge, you aim to deceive."_

 _Artemis smirked "I am to gain knowledge, and use that knowledge to my own advantage. If it means I have to kill a few wizards here and there then they are simply a variable factor."_

* * *

"Artemis!"

He opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him with concern. Behind her were Butler, Potter, Fred, George and Ron. He was at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione touched his forehead "You were sweating, are you alright?"

Artemis removed her hand and the girl noticed how cold it was "I'm fine, probably caught something from Leonidas"

"Leonidas?" Hermione blinked "Artemis your hands are freezing"

"Leonidas is his alarm clock" Luna entered the living room with a tray of tea, Ginny behind her had a basket of biscuits.

Ron snorted "You name your alarm clock?"

Luna placed the tray on the coffee table "He's a rat" she looked at Artemis "Take your coat off"

"Don't bother asking the logic behind it" Artemis said unbuttoning his black coat, revealing his black vest over white polo and black tie. "How long was I out?"

It was Butler who replied "A few minutes"

"Well it's Hermione's fault for making you clean the house" Harry shrugged off Hermione's glare "Fowl is obviously not used to house work"

Ron chuckled "Can't believe you're exhausted just from dusting portraits"

"One of your great-aunts tried to hit me with her wand" Artemis took off his coat and placed it on the chair.

Harry took a biscuit from the basket "You still didn't tell us why you came"

"Here" Luna gave Artemis a cup which had tea noticeably darker than the rest of the tray "You should tell Sirius to consider re-doing the walls"

Ginny raised a brow "Re-doing? We couldn't even get Sirius' great-aunt off the wall"

"Maybe what she meant was" George raised his wand making two tea cups float toward him.

"Tearing the wall off" Fred said making several biscuits floating into his mouth.

"Now why didn't I think of that" all eyes turned to Sirius who came to the living room with Mrs. Weasley in tow.

At the sight of her two sons again abusing magic the woman growled "FRED! GEORGE! STOP THAT NOW!"

"Oh the headmistress is here" said Fred.

"Looks like we're having detention again" with that George snapped his fingers making it rain tea cups and bread in the living room.

Molly's cheeks were read and Artemis could see where Ginny got her temper from "You'll have more than a detention"

"Has professor Snape come in yet?" Artemis took a sip of his tea "He told me to meet with him tonight"

At this Mrs. Weasley's ears perked up "Professor Snape? Oh no wonder he told me to prepare dinner for more guests"

It was in here Lupin appeared at the doorway "Is Artemis here?" he then saw his former student "Oh there you are, Snape is in the dining room"

"What does he want with Fowl?" Ron asked in an irate tone "And why is it that he seems to know a lot more than us and we're just the same age!"

Hermione slapped the ginger's arm "Ron!"

"Come on you're curious just as well" Ron retorted.

"I'm actually just fourteen" Artemis replied.

"SEE!" Ron was proud to have made a point.

"No one seems to care about the wasted tea" Fred said looking at the floor filled with broken tea cups.

"Oh no! The carpet you ruined it!" Sirius did an exaggerated gasp "My late mother would be furious!"

"Instant carpet cleaning coming right up" George raised his wand only for Molly to take it.

She glared at the two boys "You two behave" she turned to Sirius "You as well"

The man sighed "I can't even know what's going on my own house"

Artemis finished his cup "Never quiet in this house I see"

* * *

Severus Snape was seated on the edge of the table eying his student as he entered the room. Artemis took a seat on the other end right across the potions master.

"Show me your arm" Snape ordered.

Without saying a word the Irish teen unbuttoned his right cuff and rolled up his sleeve revealing white pale skin. The inking on his right forearm was very distinct. Snape gulped at the sight of the tattoo on his student. The snake and the skull were undeniable . . .

The Death Mark.

For a moment the teacher didn't know what to say. He then said "It must have been painful for you"

"I have my ways to subside the pain" Artemis replied rolling back the sleeve and buttoning the cuff.

Snape looked stern "And Dumbledore knows about this?"

"He knew it afterwards" Artemis looked at his professor "There was nothing he could do. He didn't want it, I didn't want it. What's done is done."

"You say you didn't want it" the potions master raised a brow "Yet you did it"

Artemis sighed "It was something that was not within my control, I had no choice. I would have joined sooner or later, might as well start now."

At this Snape straightened "You read your prophecy"

"Don't worry I haven't told Potter his" the young Slytherin rest his head on his palm "Though I won't say know if he asks me to break into the Ministry for it"

"Your job is to make sure he doesn't do that" Snape said.

"My job is just to make sure Potter lives long enough to kill Voldemort" Artemis snorted "But just in case, let's give Longbottom a little bit of combat training shall we?"

Snape noticed that Artemis was leaning against his left hand "You're too young to handle the pain"

The Irish teen closed his eyes "I admit, I should have asked you about how Voldy puts a tattoo"

"I was there Fowl" Snape remembered hearing quite a scream when they were waiting outside in the cemetery "Your bodyguard almost wanted to break in"

Artemis sat straight "I'm actually starting to understand how Potter feels about his scar" he leaned against his seat "But he only feels it when Voldemort expresses strong emotion" he looked at his Professor and Snape couldn't help but shiver at how cold his blue eyes looked. "This mark makes me feel almost everything, the stronger he gets the more this thing stings."

"The closer you are to the Voldemort" Snape closed his palms "The more you could feel"

"Then I guess I'm his bestie" Artemis had a small smirk "Right now, I can feel him torturing some of the lower ranks, probably the werewolf. I can feel every whip, blow and whatnot. It takes a lot of will power to not flip this table, chuck a candlestick down someone's throat and trash this room like a rabid dog who hasn't eaten for days"

Snape noticed that Artemis hand was subconsciously scratching the table leaving ugly marks on both the object and his hands "How are you going to survive a meeting then?"

"I told you" Artemis ripped a piece out of the table and crumpled the piece of wood in his hands like paper "I have ways to subside the pain"

* * *

They were all gathered in the Malfroy Manor, which served as the Death Eaters headquarters. Opal was seated on the Voldemort's left. She knew most of the people at the table. She looked at each of them: Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Lucius Malfroy, Goyle, Mulciber, Nott among others.

Opal looked around the table for him. Severus Snape had just entered and that just left one seat vacant on Voldemort's right.

 _You've got to be kidding_ Opal crossed her arms _he can't be that high yet._

But lo and behold. Entering the room with Lucius' son was her arch nemesis. The bane of her existence. The person she loathed the most.

The nerve of that boy when he took his seat and gave her a smirk. He knew she was there. He knew what she was. He knew her weakness. And she was pretty sure if she didn't play her cards right, he would kill her.

Opal kept a cold gaze throughout the meeting, the boy remained stoic as well. She spoke her plans for the Azkaban break-out and he remained silent. In fact he did not say one word throughout the entire meeting.

By the time the meeting was done he was one of the first to rise after Voldemort himself left. But before leaving the damn boy had the nerve to cock his head at her telling her to wait outside.

Curse that blasted mud-boy; curse all the mud-men in the damn room. She was better than this; she should be the one giving the orders not the other way around.

They were in one of the orchards of the manor; Opal noticed that his blasted bodyguard was not with him. His only companion being Malfroy's son.

Opal glared looking up at the mud-boy "You have some nerve showing your face to me"

"I just want a few things to be clear" Artemis placed his hands on his pockets "I don't want you starting a goblin war, pixie war or whatever kind of war with the People"

The former pixie snorted "Flat chance, I have a plan" she waved her finger "And that plan involves creating snake-man over there a fairy army"

A curve formed on the boy's vampire like features "You'll need more than wizards if you want to pull off that trick"

"Says the boy who has lost his morals" Opal placed her hand on her hips "Wait till snake-man finds out where your alliance really relies on, once he find out your association with the LEP"

"Then he'll think I have much more connections with them that you" he bend over looking at her like a child "Remember, you're a powerless human. I don't know how you managed to stay by Voldy's side for so long, but mark my word Opal" he whispered on her ear "You. Won't. Last." and with that he left.

The pixie couldn't help but laugh after that. Oh she'll show him about coming in back last. She glared at the wizard. She'll show them.

* * *

The days went by quickly and before they knew it school was coming. They got their letters, their list of books and it was time to go shopping. Luna went off to Diagon Alley with Ginny, deciding that shopping with her sibling plus Hermione and Harry might be a bit crowded.

"And besides" Ginny said following Luna to the bookstore "I'm gonna get hand-me-downs anyway"

Luna looked through her list "Are most of these books the same from last term?" she asked.

"Yup" Ginny sighed "Which is why now new books for me, sucks being the youngest of many"

"Then I won't be buying any books either" Luna tapped her chin "Might as well get that book on Alchemy I wanted"

At this the redhead raised a brow "You don't have any siblings to get books from"

The Ravenclaw looked around the shop for the Alchemy book "Oh, I'm gonna use Artemis' books, they're as good as new well maintained complete with commentary on the side"

Ginny pondered "Hmm, might as well give a copy of his homework"

"This is the cooking section" Luna blinked looking at the several titles on how to cook possum. "Hmm . . . I'm sure this won't hurt" she said taking a book entitled _Spirits: The Art of Mixing Alcohol with Demons and More._

"That's a . . ." Ginny pondered "That's for making wine and . . . stronger things" she gave her friend a look "I thought you needed an Alchemy book"

"They're the same thing" Luna looked over at the price "Oh it's even cheaper, I could even buy you an ice cream"

"Oh yes. Blaise you owe me a sundae!" a familiar voice yelled from the other aisle.

"Theodore, that bet had no basis!" said another voice.

"It did have so, I even have a witness" the boy said "Draco you can back me up right?"

Draco replied back "Zabini just pay up, it's not like a sundae is that expensive"

"This is Theodore we are talking about!" Zabini yelled back "He can beat Crabbe and Goyle in an eating contest and still want pudding"

"I'm not that of a glutton!" Theodore defended "Ok . . . maybe during that one Christmas"

"Boys, we're in a bookstore" said an all familiar voice "Stop talking about lunch"

"See Artemis this is the problem with you" Zabini spoke "Dessert is already considered lunch for you, that's why you're so skinny and have a terrible health. Your body needs more nutrition."

"At least I don't eat like a boar in front of my date" Artemis snapped back "I almost thought you were an animagus that time"

"At least I'm not going to die this year. Like you're almost as thin as my wand"

"If I'm gonna die this year, you're gonna die when we head out for lunch. When you eat your third spareribs I'll start calling St. Mungo's for an embalmer"

Ginny having enough of the banter "Luna let's go before they make a line in the counter"

"I think they already are" Luna said as indeed all four boys were already in the counter still bantering.

"This almost as worst as tagging along with my brothers" Ginny sighed.

At this Draco turned around "Is that the Weasley girl?" this made all three boys turn around. "Well it is the Weasley girl"

"Stop holding up the line" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You already made a scene"

"I'm not doing anything" Draco raised his arms "It's all them"

"Actually it's all Theodore's fault" Blaise dumped his books into the counter "He was ranting about ice cream"

"You made the bet!" Theodore retaliated.

Artemis rolled his eyes "Must I pay damages to the delay of my friends?" he asked the cashier.

Ginny then grabbed Luna's book "If that's the case pay for this as well" she tossed it in with all the other schoolbooks.

Draco read the title "Aren't you a bit too young to make cocktail drinks, out of demon's blood?"

Artemis raised an eye to Luna while paying "That's a little too much"

"A little goes a long way" Luna said as they left the shop "I guess I should pay you for that"

At this Blaise stopped "So do I have to . . ."

"Blaise since we're very annoyed at you yes" Draco declared "You're gonna treat us all ice cream, including the girls"

"Wait what!" the dark skinned wizard protested "Why should I include them"

Artemis looked around the street "Because we'll tell your mother exactly how you describe women, we've got evidence to back them up"

"I must say Blaise" Theodore shook his head "I sometimes wonder if you were even raised by a woman"

"Cut it!" Zabini rolled his eyes. "And Fowl to be fair I didn't even say anything about Weasley or your girl"

Without skipping a beat Artemis yelled "Mrs. Zabini!"

* * *

They were at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor making sure to order the most expensive thing in the menu just to rile up Zabini. Due to the packed place the group was divided into groups of three: Draco with Theodore. Ginny with Blaise. Luna with Artemis. Butler was in a corner making sure to keep an eye on all teens.

"They intentionally left us together" Artemis and Luna were seating near the window, Ginny and Blaise were near the counter while Draco and Theodore were right in the middle.

"But we picked straws" Luna said drinking her vanilla milkshake.

"Draco rigged it" Artemis took a sip of Butterbeer "Didn't expect Zabini to have a thing for Weasley though"

Luna looked over to her best friend who seemed to be already choking the Slytherin "Maybe he's a masochist"

"He already has narcissism and histrionic disorder" he snorted. "How do you know the terms?"

Playing with her straw "You don't think I read the Quibbler all day?" she smiled "I sometimes sneak in muggle psychology books, makes more sense than divination"

He little smile formed on his lips "Should have expected that from you"

She looked at his gloved hand "How was the meeting?"

"I saw your kidnapper" he took another chug "I have no idea how she ended up there"

Luna nodded still looking at his right hand "How much did it hurt when he summoned you?"

Artemis sighed before he removed his glove showing several bandages on all fingers "I almost amputated my arm"

"Why didn't you heal it at once?" Luna gave him a look.

"In case Hermione sees me and wants me to clean, I have an excuse" he sighed looking at the window.

Luna stared at her milkshake "Your mother asked me, if you were doing anything dangerous"

Still starring at the window "What did you say?"

"You don't play Quiddich"

Artemis looked at her "No ribbons on your hair today?" he asked.

"I used Pegasus saliva on my hair today" she sipped the rest of her drink "And I've got rabbit anklets on my leg"

He stared at the book on her bag "Are you planning to be some wizard bartender or something"

She looked at him "Daddy always said alcohol keeps the pain away"

"The last time I got drunk . . ."

"Just don't drink too much" she pushed the empty class away making it clink with Artemis' empty beer glass.

Artemis tapped the glass with his finger "Thank you"

"For making you an alcoholic?" she raised a brow.

"For trying to make a pain reliever" he sighed "I might as well start smoking"

"Save that for next year" Luna rested her chin on her hand "Then we'll do drugs after that"

The two then remained quiet for a while, either watching the other customers or the people on the street. Sometimes they would see Ginny smacking Zabini and Draco and Theodore placing bets on how long the poor boy would last.

"I have to kill someone" Artemis said while watching Ginny throwing nuts at Zabini.

Luna was also watching the scene just nodded him to continue.

"And I think you know who it is"

Luna faced Artemis "Is it Dumbledore?"

Seemingly staring at nothing Artemis replied "No"

"Then who is it?"

* * *

 **Now who do you think it is? And this is quite a long chapter it reached 4,672 words. Now that is a record, and we haven't even gotten to the action scenes yet. Originally it was going to be Fudge but then I remembered he really didn't have that much influence, as I said I'm making everything up as I go along. Except Opal's plot, she's fixed up nice and well. So don't underestimate the pixie.**

 **So enrollment is gonna start next week so I'm guessing two chapters of consistency before school takes up all my free time. It's my last term so it will be hell, because the education system just loves putting pressure on graduating students as one last hurrah.**

 **Thank you to these people for following and/or adding this story to your favorites, hopefully we reach a 60 before we get to Chapter 20: Abigail cross, blueorangatan, and JB1970**

 **L'Angleterre: Now I'm worried for putting up the stakes too high. I'll try to make this story as thrilling as possible. Though if I fail I apologize in advance.**

 **BlueAutumn12: Thank you. To keep up with our theme of sweetness here is the gang hanging around in an ice cream parlor.**

 **RoyLuffy: (Is the Roy from Roy Mustang?) Thank you also for the review. Again I hope to keep up with making things interesting. Then again not much stories have Artemis as a Death Eater so I'll ride that gimmick for all it's worth.**


	18. Bloom

**Bloom /** **ˈ** **blüm/**

 **Intransitive verb**

 **-To mature into achievement of one's potential**

"Do you think he's back?" was the whispers that spread throughout breakfast on the first day of classes.

It was the talk of the entire school. Some people believed it. Some think of it ridiculous. Some don't even care at all.

While others think that if there were ever Death Eaters among the student body, it would have to be the Slytherins. Like they didn't already prejudice the house enough.

"Hmm, you think Umbridge is gonna interrogate us one by one?" Draco asked putting a pancake in his mouth.

Pansy looked over at the other tables "They do realize not all Death Eaters are Slytherin" she said in disgust.

"If there's anything that Umbridge is arresting its _half-breeds_ " Blaise air quoted "I mean she did make that anti-werewolf legislation"

"I heard she's planning to take merpeople next" Theodore held his glass of cranberry.

"She's one big pink fluff of ruthlessness" Draco cringed then looked over at Artemis "You alright there?"

"I'm fine" Artemis said his hand slightly shaking, they had had a meeting the previous evening.

Pansy was having none of it "You've been awfully quiet in the train as well"

"Well Artemis was never a chatty person" Theodore shrugged.

The girl frowned "Didn't even say anything to all the people who greeted you"

"Spending your birthday on a train isn't exactly appealing" Blaise took a sip of his drink.

"As Theodore has indicated" Artemis wiped his mouth "I'm not a chatterbox"

"Oh really, you seemed to have chatted a lot with Luna the other day" Blaise wiggled his brows.

Pansy crossed her arms "You two went on a date?"

Artemis rolled his eyes "Zabini stop that, you couldn't drop anymore IQ points" he then turned to Pasny "And no, it just so happens that the buffoon lost a bet to Theodore and paid us all with ice cream. Coincidentally Luna and Miss Weasley happened to be there"

"And Ginny ended up choking said buffoon" Theodore patted Blaise's back "With her hands and nuts"

Draco raised a brow "That sounded a bit wrong"

Blaise swatted Theodore's hand "She was just playing hard to get"

"Be careful Zabini" Artemis warned "She has several brothers and one of them breeds dragons"

"I'd already be scared of Fred and George to be honest" Theodore recalled that one time he got pranked by one of their beans "I've never pooped so much"

Blaise rolled his eyes "I'm not going to hit on Ginny Weasley, it'll be her asking no begging for me to go out with her"

"Usually I'd berate you for trying to hit on a Weasley" Draco rubbed his chin "But to be rejected by one is an all-time low"

"So none of you minded to call me? I was there when Theodore made that bet on Blaise hitting the Hufflepuff. And I also like ice cream!" Pansy stood up "Glad to know I'm valued here" and with one last huff she left.

All the boys looked at her walking out except Draco who continued with his pancakes.

"I thought you said she was busy?" Artemis looked over to his friend.

"So you intentionally isolated her from us" Blaise shook his head "That's a new all-time low"

It was in here two Ravenclaw girls came over to their table, particularly near Artemis. One was an Asian with chopped black hair wearing wide framed glasses. The other girl was an African with very curly hair and freckles.

"Oh no the fanclub is here" Theodore whispered, but his whisper was little too loud "I thought there was an agreement of no stalking on the first and last day of classes"

Artemis turned to the two girls ready to shoo them away but decided to let pleasantries out first "How may I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you" the girl with glasses says "But there has been an intense debate over at our table and we would like to get an opinion of every house on the matter"

"And since you are the most open-minded and rational person in your house" said Miss Freckles "We would like to ask what you think of Harry Potter's claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back"

"What if I don't want to express an opinion" Artemis replied an uncaring look on his face.

The glasses girl had a smug look on her face "Looney seems to believe in Potter"

"So if you say yes" said Curly-tops "Then that means you have some solid proof that _he_ is indeed back"

"And if you say no" said the other girl "Then that means you think Looney is indeed Looney"

All of a sudden eyes were on the Irish teen. Their entire table and some near-by who overheard it were now waiting for his answer.

Theodore, Blaise and Draco were giving each other looks.

Artemis rose from his seat and approached the two girls. The girls gulped upon seeing his cold gaze upon them, he had definitely gotten taller over the summer as he towered over the Ravenclaws. "Don't ever call her Looney" he said as though he were talking to pests "And keep your opinions to yourself" and with that he left.

The two girls stood frozen and shaking wondering what had just happened.

Theodore was the one who broke the silence "And the Basilisk glare strikes again"

Draco snorted at the two girls "Serves you nudniks right" and with that the three boys rose following their cynic friend.

* * *

The reign of Umbridge terror continued on for the rest of the week. On the first day Potter was already given detention which made Draco try to put a muzzle on Blaise so he wouldn't come next. Hagrid was not present in Care of Magical Creatures much to the relief of everyone except the Gryffindors. And Defense Against the Dark Arts became more of Defense Against Dolores Antics.

And it was from this that Artemis' tutorial books became even more in demand than ever. Though due to Flinch's enhanced surveillance printing and distribution had become a little more tedious. Crabbe was almost caught giving Defense books by Fat Lady's Corridor, who luckily for him the Fat Lady covered for him.

"Is it just me" Theodore asked one night in the common room "Or has our Defense teachers gotten worse as the years go by"

"We kinda did learn something from Mad Eye slash Crouch Jr." Draco sighed on his Charms homework "And I can't believe I'm saying this but Lupin wasn't so bad"

Blaise had an amused smile "You only miss them when they're gone"

"Good thing we don't exactly follow the curriculum" Artemis was writing his potions essay "So Zabini did you really become a monkey?" he asked referring to their group's attempts at being animagus.

The smile on Blaise's face became a frown "Oh shut up Fowl"

At this Draco chuckled "So it was a monkey"

"I did not say it was!" Blaise yelled.

"You didn't deny it either" Artemis smirked "Do you want us to guess what kind monkey it was?"

"Says Mr. Bird Poo!"

"Five Snickles says he's a Baboon" Draco said a smile on his face.

"I'd go for Orangutan, good for his ego" said Artemis.

Blaise turned to Theodore "If you say Gorilla I will attack you in your sleep"

Theodore leaned against the sofa "Pansy is still mas about us excluding her"

"Thank you" Blaise pointed a finger at the blond "You were very rude and unfair to her, and that is savage"

"So now you're passing it on to me" Draco rolled his eyes "Nice one Theodore"

The said boy frowned "She just looked really sad during History of Magic"

"Anyone would feel sad for those Giants" Draco retorted. "And why are you making this sound like my fault?"

"Umm, I think it was you who didn't invite her to tag along with us in Diagon Alley" Blaise pointed out.

Draco groaned "I didn't know that we were going to Fortecues"

Artemis was about to say something but he saw his owl tapping on the window "I need to get this" he stood up and went for the bird"

"It was Pansy who made the damn bet" Blaise said "So if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be paying for your damn scones"

The blond closed his eyes "Why are you suddenly taking her side? You've been annoyed with her for years"

Artemis took the letter from the bird and gave it a pet before it flew away "Because watching you annoy her to tears is becoming a tiring scene to watch"

"She has fantasies of you and me snogging at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Draco exclaimed and a few other students looked at him. "We're not doing that!"

Theodore waved his hand to the unwanted audience "Nothing to see here" some students looked away disappointed.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me she's not the only one" Draco said in disgust.

Artemis opened the letter "If you don't want any more rumors to start spreading I suggest you go beg Pansy for forgiveness"

"You just love asking me for the impossible" Draco groaned.

Blaise stood up and looked over to Artemis' letter "What is that supposed to mean" he said looking at the dot and exclamation mark.

"It's called a code Zabini" Artemis then immediately threw the letter into the fireplace letting the flames eating it "A Chimpanzee like you wouldn't understand it"

"Enough with the monkey jokes already!"

* * *

Potions were not Luna's stronger subjects. Sure she knew exactly what ingredients to put in, how much to put and the manner of stirring. In fact she could have gotten an O if she wanted to. But Luna liked to experiment; she wanted to test things she didn't know about. She was also very fond of explosions; it just made the class all the more interesting.

So when she was introduced to Chemistry, a lot of possibilities opened for her. Using her knowledge of magical ingredients and combining it with muggle principles she had managed to create several elixirs and potions that ranged from curing coma patients to ones that made you clone yourself.

Lately though, the young Ravenclaw had been experimenting with painkillers. She had made Artemis herbal supplements before from Loppus to cure his headaches and migraines in the past. (Though some of the earlier batches had given him hallucinations, sore eyes and at one time the uncontrollable urge to stroke a cow.)

But right now she needed a different sort of pain reliever. The few weeks had been slightly excruciating for Artemis. The mark was doing a lot of damage and even Professor Snape was getting crankier than usual because of this.

After hearing from Ginny how the table back in Grimmauld was almost damaged by the Slytherin, Luna decided she needed something stronger.

This led her to Basilisk venom.

She knew that the venom was indeed so strong that even after death the effects of the poison were very effective. Another thing about the stuff was that it caused almost an instant death of whoever was exposed to it, which made it quite a dangerous substance.

But after getting deeper into some of the book in the restricted section, Luna had found out that Basilisk venom was also used as a medicine during the ancient times. The first to ever experiment with this was no other than Herpo the Foul himself. But by the medieval times the Ministry had banned any experiment relating to Basilisks which included breeding and taking their venom. It was said that the Ministry went so far as to burn notes of other researchers to discontinue any future wizards to pick up the practice once again.

That was until Luna noticed a footnote of the book _Classic Cures to Age Old Diseases: 1807 Edition_ , in Chapter 8: The Holy Tears of The Phoenix. The footnote was so tiny she had almost missed it. But there it was stating that there was a surviving notebook of a wizard named Ilar Travers who created serum combining the properties of Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom.

She then started looking up on this Ilar Travers. She managed to locate him in one of the Hogwarts yearbooks and learned that he was a Gryffindor.

But that was all what she could find about said person.

"Hmm . . ." the blonde rubbed her chin and leaned back against her seat. She was currently in the library with several books towering around her (at one point Luna had actually constructed a miniature castle from said books). "Maybe I should look over at Daddy's connections"

At this she rose from her seat and left the library not minding to fix the mess she had created because she was lost in her thoughts.

"Lovegood!" a voice called her.

The blonde spun around with her left foot and gave her usual dreamy stare "Yes? May I help you?"

Hermione seemed a little bit hesitant "I . . . umm . . . can we talk for a moment?"

Luna looked around her "Why don't you join me for a walk?" she then skipped out of the library and tried to catch up with her.

They were in some hallway that Hermione wasn't familiar with when she decided to talk "What do you think about . . . Umbridge?"

Stopping her skip and doing a perfect twirl that would put a ballet student to shame she face the Gryffindor "She's very fond of cats"

"Well . . . yes of course" Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes "I mean, what do you think of the way she's been treating us and with how she teaches Defense?"

"To be honest I'm not that very fond of her either" Luna placed her hands behind her back "She's a very ambitious woman"

"You're right about that" Hermione nodded.

At this Luna cocked her head "So, why does my opinion suddenly interest you?"

Hermione shook her head "Oh, of course your opinion matters"

"I doubt it" Luna tapped her chin "I know that you're not very fond of the Quibbler's opinions so I don't think you'd listen to mine without any ulterior motives"

At this the Gryffindor tried to defend herself "That is not true! I . . ." she tried to find words that wouldn't sound offending "Just don't . . . agree to majority of what's written there"

"Hermione" Luna twirled around again "I can see that you yourself are an ambitious woman"

Her face was flushing "Are you saying I'm like Umbridge?"

"Not necessarily" Luna stopped spinning "I just think; though you may not listen to my thoughts; that you're trying very hard to make a name for yourself. You're trying to give yourself some self-worth. You want to be something else aside from that annoyingly brainy Muggle-born who's part of Harry Potter's gang"

Hermione's eyes widened "I . . . I'm trying . . . to . . ."

"Find a benefit for all, I understand" Luna looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do you make it sound like it's selfish!" Hermione didn't realize she was raising her voice "I just wanted for us to learn proper defense! You know Voldemort is just out there planning his attack and we all have to be ready when that happens"

"If you really want that" Luna faced her "Then why don't you ask Artemis himself"

Hermione bit her lip ". . . what . . . are you talking about?"

"You came here to ask me to convince Artemis to teach Defense" Luna brought out her wand and used it to twirl her hair "But I think, it would be better for you in the long shot if you tried to convince him yourself"

The Gryffindor sighed "If I ask he'll flat out refuse, I even tried Harry and he's having second thoughts"

"If you are really headstrong with your beliefs and cause" the blonde did a whimsical smile "Then I think convincing people to join is something that you should work on"

Hermione was silent for a moment thinking about what the girl had just said "I guess you're right, if I want things done then I should do it myself" before she realized it Luna was already gone.

* * *

Harry approached Artemis by the staircase after Double Potions. The stairs were full of people and the two boys were swept away by the swarm of people.

"Why did you say no to Hermione?" Harry said getting straight to the point.

Artemis didn't face the boy wonder "I've already got a lot on my plate" he said before getting down.

Harry chased off the Slytherin down the halls "What do you mean you're busy!" he had almost crashed into a couple of Ravenclaw girls carrying books "Sorry . . ." he apologizes before resuming his chase of Artemis. "Wait!"

Sighing, the raven head stopped walking and counted to five.

As soon as Artemis said five Harry had finally caught up with him but failed miserably in trying to stop his run and ended up slipping on the floor and almost hitting one of the near-by busts. Harry had landed on his butt by the end of the process.

"Filch isn't gonna be happy with your butt scrubbing his clean floors" Artemis deadpanned approaching the Gryffindor.

Harry looked up panting "Since when did you know how to run so fast?"

"It's called walking Potter you should try it sometime" Artemis placed his hands on his pockets.

"Right . . ." Harry muttered about Slytherin smart-asses as he stood up.

Artemis raised his wand and a large flash came of it, partially blinding Harry for a moment.

"If this is regarding Granger's offer then I really have nothing to say but the fact that I don't have time to plan an entire curriculum for eight different years" he placed his wand under his robes "Actually I do but obviously doing the actual teaching is another issue all together"

Harry blinked his eyes "What was that thing you just did?"

"Keeps Peeves from rattling my arse" Artemis replied "Is this the only thing you wanted to discuss?"

"Well I . . ." Harry stopped when he saw a familiar pink fluff appear "Oh Merlin!"

Right behind Artemis was Dolores Umbridge and she seemed to be very displeased as her smile was as tight as usual.

"I wasn't talking about of you!" Harry yelled at the woman, Artemis rolled his eyes at the boy's actions, like yelling at the woman would help his case.

The woman didn't seem to have heard Harry and was approaching closer.

"Merlin . . ." Harry muttered "Don't tell me I'm having detention . . ." his eyes suddenly widened.

Dolores has just walked through Artemis.

"What on . . ." Dolores was now right in front of him but she didn't seem to be looking at him, in fact she walked through him as well. Harry turned around to see the High Inquisitor go to some Hufflepuff student and started reprimanding her. It was as if she didn't see the two boys she walked through.

Harry pointed at the woman "How . . . what . . ."

"Neither she nor any of our other school mates could see us" Artemis was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed "Now what do you really want talk about?"

Harry looked around and noticed that the walls were covered in glass like cracks spread throughout, he could see Umbridge yelling but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. "What spell did you use?"

"It's a little too advanced for you" Artemis looked up and saw Peeves getting chased by the Bloody Baron. "Might give you three or four headaches"

Finally Harry faced Artemis "You need to teach this"

Sighing again "I told you . . ."

"You're just making excuses!" Harry raised his voice.

Artemis dropped his arms, he decided to let the boy have his outburst before he say anything.

"I don't know what's with you!" Harry circled around "One time you're on my side, next time you're not, and other times you're on Dumbledore's side" he faced the Irish teen again "Like whose side are you on anyway?"

Pushing himself away from the wall "I'm on neither side" he approached Harry slowly "You're in more danger than ever, I told you not to be stupid start making a fool out of yourself"

Harry clenched his palms "What's in it for you?" he said staring into Artemis' cold blue eyes "Why do you do all this?"

"I'll give Miss Granger the curriculum for your classes by tomorrow evening, when you finally decide to take up the mantle as their teacher, I'll tell you were to conduct your classes" Artemis then snapped his fingers then all of a sudden the walls surrounding broke into glass shards. Harry ducked trying to avoid but he felt no broken glass fall on him, instead he fell to grown when a couple of Hufflepuffs ran into him.

"Watch where you're going!" one of them yelled at him.

Harry groaned. He was getting tired of falling on the floor. As he suspected the moment he stood up Artemis was gone.

* * *

Broken beakers, burning plants and a weird rotten smell was what greeted Artemis as he entered the lab. He waved a hand giving life to the brooms and dustpans in a covert making them clean up the mess.

He went over to one of the glass cabinets to find a phial of Threstral blood which he needed for an experiment. He made sure that the glass protecting these phials was indestructible to whatever explosion Luna (or on occasion Artemis himself) made when making experiments.

Speaking of the blonde, as Artemis closed the cabinet he scanned the floor to see if the woman had made use of the cold marble floor as a bed again. It didn't take a while before he spotted the girl right on the far end corner of the room. Unsurprisingly she was hugging a very thick and dusty looking book against her chest.

Artemis placed the Threstral blood on a test-tube rack and went over to the girl. Crouching on the floor he pushed away the blonde hair blocking the girl's face. He still couldn't figure out how the girl found damp surfaces very comfortable for sleep, seeing as she seemed to be having a nice dream.

"Don't hit the jarveys . . ." Luna muttered in her sleep "We're . . . playing checkers . . ."

Using his long thin fingers Artemis flicked the young girl's forehead "Don't even bother" he said flicking her forehead again "Those things tend to cheat anyway"

Slowly Luna's eyes opened and she looked up at Artemis "But he doesn't know the rules" she said.

"That's just what he says" he stood up and offered his hand.

Still hugging the book she used one hand to grab his arm to make her stand up "Did you just get in?" she blinked.

"I'm gone for one hour and you almost burn the lab, again" Artemis released his hand.

Luna eyed the sweeping brooms and noticed that one them had caught fire and was being chased by a bucket of water. "I was practicing for potions" she replied.

Eying the book in her hands Artemis could vaguely make out the date 1807 "I'm not going to ask" he said taking the test tube and turning away, but he was stopped by Luna who grabbed his hand.

"Are you going to ask why I said no to Hermione as well?" Artemis said not facing her.

"I know full well you were going to say no even if I ask you myself" Luna dropped her hand.

He turned around "Then what?"

"Your birthday present"

Artemis raised a brow "Wasn't that the moon frog snow globe?" the said snow globe was currently in his office in Dublin, wherein every full moon the frog inside would do backflips even flipping the globe case holding it.

"That was a gift" she said leading Artemis out of the lab.

"But my birthday already passed" the Irish teen followed the girl out of the chamber into the Great Hall and into the Astronomy Tower.

"Well in the planet Venus it's currently your birthday?" she said skipping up the stairs to Artemis' office in the tower.

"Your calculations are way off" he grumbled following the girl "And why didn't we just use the other door in the chamber?"

"Butler says you need to exercise" Luna unlocked the door by tapping her wand. "You're going to do a lot of running when your brother or sister comes"

Holding unto the staircase "Why do I feel like you got me a treadmill"

Leaning against the doorframe "I don't think you'd have much use for a sewing machine"

"It's tread . . . oh never mind" he followed the girl inside and closed the door. "So what is it?"

Artemis noticed a shallow stone with several runes and symbols with precious stones on the table. There was a large metal cover with even more rune designs and a golden handle used to open it.

The Irish teen didn't need to open it to know what it was "You got me a Pensieve?"

"The Nargles said it would be useful for you someday" Luna shrugged "They were actually harder to get that I thought, I ordered this three weeks before Christmas break" she placed her hands behind her back "So technically it was supposed to be a Christmas present"

Artemis looked from the Pensieve then to the girl not knowing exactly what to say.

The girl smiled at the boy's reaction "You're welcome" she then skipped out of the room.

Once alone Artemis went over the stone and lifted the cover. He stared at the silvery liquid-gas like substance for a moment before it formed into a face.

Dudley Dursley.

The boy that he was to kill.

* * *

 **Very delayed I'm sorry, but school started. This chapter was in the back burner for around two or so weeks, it was only last night that I got around it. And yes I referenced Doctor Strange, you may or may not judge me.**

 **Now to the people who actually like this run of the mill story. Thank you to: Liquidation, Virgo13, miraculo, NeoXen7, popham53 and xxKKxZKxx for adding and or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **L'Angleterre: Again sorry for delay. Was actually tempted to write Arthur Weasley but he didn't make the cut. Thank you for the kind words that make me motivated to write each chapter.**

 **Roy Luffy: Thanks for following and adding me to your favorites. Kinda feel weird whenever people do that. Hopefully things are still interesting. A dark evil Artemis story is always around. I would like to see a story with Artemis facing off with Hannibal Lecter though; I would definitely watch that on Netflix.**

 **BlueAutumn12: Somehow I think that scene with Luna giving Artemis a pensieve was kinda dedicated to you. Because that is the only sweet part of this chapter. Well thanks for the review.**


	19. Capital

**Capital /** **ˈ** **kap** **ə** **dl/**

 **Noun**

 **-** **wealth in the form of money or other assets owned by a person or organization or available or contributed for a particular purpose such as starting a company or investing.**

* * *

The look on Butler's face was enough to show that he was not very happy. In fact he was far from that emotion. Then again being an assassin and the bodyguard of the world famous Artemis Fowl was not exactly a jolly job to do. Despite all the absurd things the pair have gone through, may it be breaking into Fort Knox, stealing gold from an advanced fairy race or simply running circles around Albus Dumbledore; a simple walk around Barcelona's Passeig de Gratia was still enough to raise Butler's radar.

It didn't help he wasn't just protecting Artemis.

"This building seems quite . . . unconventional compared to the other muggle structures"

Luna Lovegood just had to tag along this time.

The young Ravenclaw was currently commenting on Casa Milà the building right across the street they were passing by. "Was it designed by an Umgubular Slashkilter?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but it was not, a muggle named Antoni Gaudí designed it" Artemis did not seem to mind Luna marvel at everything in the muggle world, throughout their entire trip Artemis had to explain the concepts of electric trains (she thought there were merpeople carrying the whole train underneath), television sets (she thought they were boxes holding Aquavirius Maggots) and CCTV cameras (she thought were of course nargles one eye). "Popularly known as 'La Pedrera' meaning the stone quarry was an ironic allusion to the resemblance of its façade to an open quarry and was constructed between 1906 and 1912"

As per usual Luna did not seem entirely convinced by this explanation and would bring her own theory into the mix "The muggle was probably possessed by the Slashkilter at the time, they were quite rampant during the early 20th Century, especially in Uruguay and some parts in Africa"

And as per usual Artemis would back off from trying to point out how ridiculous her remarks were, if they were in private he would tell her later about the _real_ reason why the building was shaped like that.

Instead, Artemis' attention went over to Butler who was almost giving every civilian who passed by them a death glare that would send shivers to even Death Eaters.

"Why must you circle so, Butler?" asked Artemis, irritated. He knew the answer to his own question, but according to his calculations, the expected visitor to Barcelona was a minute late, and he allowed his annoyance to transfer to the bodyguard, putting it on Luna would end up with the girl selling his soul to a nearby cult.

"You know perfectly well why, Artemis," replied Butler. "In case there is a sniper or an audio-tech on one of the rooftops. I am circling to provide the maximum cover."

"I doubt someone would shoot Artemis in broad daylight" Luna was snapping random pictures of strangers with her camera (a little gift from Juliet after the younger Butler found out that they would be travelling to Barcelona for the weekend) "There are quite a lot of muggles here and I'm sure his passage of escape would be covered up easily" she then snapped a good photo of a man in mid-sneeze, she would add that to her journal.

Artemis continued "Secondly, any audio-tech trying to eavesdrop on us may as well pack up and go home as the third button on your jacket is emitting a Solinium pulse that whites out any surveillance tape, human, fairy and even wizard"

Butler glanced at Luna snapping away "Which may ruin Miss Lovegood's photos"

At the mention of this Luna paused her picture taking, lowered her camera and tilted her head in confusion.

Artemis waved his hand dismissively "A small price to pay for privacy"

"So . . ." Luna seemed slightly disappointed her pictures of sneezing men and old ladies were gone.

"I'll see what I can do about that later" Artemis sighed. "How's that?"

Luna gave the boy a little smile before she ran off and started to take more embarrassing photos of people.

As the girl run off Butler couldn't help but notice his young charge's stare. Usually the Irish teen wouldn't give a damn about getting a young lady's ruined photos back; in fact it was quite a surprise when he suggested they bring Luna with them in the first place.

Not that Luna was an ordinary girl; the fact that she was taking pictures of a three year old vomiting pasta instead of the beautiful scenery shows that. She was a smart one, he noted, not exactly the same genius as Artemis was but she had a different sort of intellect. While Artemis was more on the calculative side, Luna was more of a dreamer who seemed to have her own little world.

Seeing how the young Fowl heir was looking at her now it seemed as though he was sucked right into it.

"This is the third time you've stared at her in the past thirty minutes" Butler did a smirk.

Immediately Artemis snapped out of it "It's this blasted puberty, Butler. Every time I see a pretty girl, I waste valuable mind space thinking about her."

Butler patted his young charge on the shoulder. "It's normal to be distracted by girls. Natural. If you hadn't been so busy saving the world these past few years, it would have happened sooner."

"Nevertheless, I have to control it, Butler. I have things to do." Artemis rubbed his temples.

"Control puberty?" snorted the bodyguard. "If you manage that, you'll be the first."

"I generally am," said Artemis.

Suddenly they were disrupted by the sound of loud horns and angry Italian men.

"Looks like Miss Lovegood is causing a bit of traffic" Butler said as the two went over to the girl.

Luna was currently holding a little white kitten in the middle of the street with the red light on and drivers blaring their horns around her.

The girl ignored the noise and checked on the kitten in her arms "Are you ok young one?"

"Mi dispiace di questo" Butler apologized to the drivers before pulling the girl out of the road. As he dragged the girl to the corner he noticed the little ball of fur in her arms "Found a new friend?"

"He seems to be scared at the constant noise" Luna let go of the bodyguard's hand when they reached Artemis.

The Irish teen eyed the cat "All for that . . ." suddenly he paused "I feel something . . . electricity"

Suddenly the cat in Luna's arms jumped off her and started hissing.

Butler was confused at the feline's behavior "What's going on?"

"Looks like he's here" Luna stretched out her arms, feeling a tingle on her palms.

"He's coming after all, but several metres off target. Somewhere there is a constant that is not constant." Artemis explained. "Be ready Luna"

A shape formed in the air. From nothing came a cluster of sparks and the smell of sulphur. Inside the cluster a grey-green thing appeared, with golden eyes, chunky scales and great horned ears. It stepped out of nowhere and on to the road. It stood erect, five feet high, humanoid, but there was no mistaking this creature for human. It sniffed the air through slitted nostrils, opened a snake's mouth and spoke.

"Felicitations to Lady Heatherington Smythe," it said in a voice of crushed glass and grating steel. The creature grasped Luna's outstretched palm with a four-fingered hand.

"I've never been called that" said the Ravenclaw.

Butler was about to grab the girl from the strange creature but Artemis stopped him. And before they knew it she was gone.

The Eurasian turned to his charge "What was . . ."

The teen checked his watch "They'll be back in a few seconds"

"I think I'll need a little more detail than that" it was around this time right on cue the creature stepped out of the hole.

In the midst of panic around Passeig de Gracia Artemis couldn't help but wonder if he would be questioned by the Italian Magic Ministry (he managed to avoid the MACUSA thanks to his grandmother, whom he had promised a very detailed explanation complete with a PowerPoint presentation when he visits them this Christmas break).

When the demon appeared, the public froze in time. When the creature disappeared they un-froze explosively. The air was rent with the sounds of shouting and screaming. Drivers abandoned their cars, or simply drove them into store windows to escape. A wave of humans withdrew from the point of materialization as though repelled by an invisible force.

Butler ignored the pandemonium, concentrating on his right hand. Or rather where his right hand had been a second earlier. Just before Luna fizzled into another dimension, Butler had managed to get a grip on her shoulder. Now the disappearing virus had claimed his own hand. He was going wherever Luna's had gone. He could still feel the young girl's shoulder in his grip.

Butler fully expected his arm to vanish, but it didn't. Just the hand. He could still feel it in an underwater-pins-and-needles kind of way. And he could still feel Luna.

And so Butler reached down through the decades and yanked the Ravenclaw back from the past.

Luna didn't come easy. It was like dragging a boulder through a sea of mud, but Butler was not the kind of person that gave up easily. He planted his feet and put his back into it. Luna popped out of the twentieth century and landed sprawling in the twenty-first.

"I'm back," said the girl, as if she had simply returned from an everyday errand. "How unexpected."

Artemis went over to her and offered his hand "This is as light as a feather, yet no man can hold it for long"

Luna graciously took his hand as he pulled her up "One's breath"

"Your mental faculties seem to be in check, the time travel did do much to your brain" Artemis concluded.

"I was right about the Umgubular Slashkilter" Luna said defiantly "I actually saw it on top of Mister Gaudí's head"

"Perfectly intact indeed"

* * *

"Everything is now going smoothly milady"

Opal was alone in her room in Malfroy Manor, she was currently having a conversation using the fireplace. It took her a while to get used to it since she couldn't help but wonder how primitive the form of communication was.

"Then hurry up" the woman checked on her nails "I'm already dying in this waste bin"

"Don't worry milady, your package will be delivered to you shortly" said the figure talking to her in the fireplace.

Rolling her eyes "Then stop talking and keep moving!" with the she cut off the call and balled her hands in a fist "Took that stupid gnome long enough!"

The former pixie then took a deep breath and tried to calm herself "But soon, I'll have that stupid snake-man right in the palm of my hand, I'll then use his mindless minions to take over Haven" an evil smirk formed on her face that made her look quite unattractive "Let's see how Fowl will like it when I make him rip out that stupid pixie's wings"

* * *

Another day meant a new business to make, or at least a new invention that is. This was what greeted Artemis and his friends as they entered the Great Hall that day for breakfast seeing a crowd in the center of the room.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Theodore asked.

At this Hermione's groan could be heard "The twins are paying idiots to try on their death traps"

"Now who on their right mind would volunteer to get paid for their death?" Blaise commented as he watched a couple of Hufflepuffs run around with color changing faces.

Harry rubbed the back of his head "At least they're not . . . exploding?"

"I think you spoke to soon" as soon as Draco said that as a large puff cloud surrounded Ron.

"What is going on in here!" came the booming voice of the 'beloved' Inquisitor which immediately made all the students scatter around like ants.

"Time to turn around and pretend we had nothing to do with this" Theodore pushed his friends away from the scene with Hermione and Harry following from behind.

Blaise raised a brow "But we really had nothing to do with that"

"Oh please" Draco rolled his eyes "You were eying that helmet"

"This is just ridiculous" Hermione grunted "The twins must know that we're being observed round the clock and yet they still pull off a stunt like this"

Artemis looked at the prefect "You wouldn't like the idea on a normal day"

The girl looked appalled "Don't tell me you support their antics!?"

"I see Potter didn't tell you then" Artemis shrugged.

At once Harry pretended he wasn't a part of the conversation by whistling, but sadly this did not work.

"Harry, what is he on about!?" Hermione demanded of her best friend.

Not wanting to taste the wrath of the girl "Umm . . . we sorta . . . gave the twins a start-up . . ."

Hermione's eyes went wide "Start-up?"

Harry frowned "Why don't you ask Artemis over there! It was his idea in the first place!"

"You could have said no you know" the Irish boy said nonchalantly.

"I . . . well . . ." Harry sighed "Well . . . it was a good idea at the time"

Hermione was now giving her death glare at Artemis "You say you don't have time to teach us Defense" she whispered "Yet you give the Weasley twins money to start havoc!"

"Come on Hermione don't blame Harry, he probably didn't think it'd end up like that" Theodore really felt sorry for the guy "Artemis on the other hand, he knew things would end up like that"

"Thank you for your moral support Theodore, I really see how our friendship means to you" Artemis rolled his eyes then faced Hermione "Also, why didn't you stop the twins before Ronald exploded into . . . whatever substance he became afterwards"

It was this that made Hermione stop right on her tracks "Ron!" she then ran back to her fellow prefect.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Artemis asked Harry pointing back at Hermione's retreating figure.

"I'm already in deep with Umbridge, I'm sure they'll understand"

Draco smirked "Following the Slytherin way already I see"

This made Harry scowl "Oh shut up Malfroy"

"Welcome to the family Potter" Blaise spread open his arms "Don't worry, despite what we look we are very accepting, no matter how soiled of red you are"

Harry turned to Artemis "How are you friends with these people again"

"Misery loves company" the Irish teen replied.

* * *

The originally planned meeting place for the student run defense classes was the Hog's head. This was immediately countered by Luna saying it was too obvious.

"But not many people go there!" Hermione countered as she, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny discussed in the library.

Luna seemed uninterested reading a copy of Cosmode, a Japanese cosplay magazine she got from Juliet in the mail. "Exactly why we shouldn't be there, the less people the more likely we are to be heard"

Harry nodded in agreement "She does have a point"

Hermione groaned knowing the blonde was right "Then where do you suggest we do the meet up?"

Ginny then meekly suggested "How about Three Broomsticks"

Still not looking from her magazine "That's actually not a bad idea"

"Won't everyone be there?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Whoever would spy on us would have difficulty because of so much people in the bar, it's perfect" Luna flipped a page on her magazine and looked at the female Gryffindor "Do you have any objections to that?"

"Then how would the people who're actually interested with us listen?" Hermione countered.

At this Luna dropped her magazine and tapped her chin "I didn't think that far"

"Come on Hermione don't be too rough on the girl" Ron said, having fully recovered from the explosion earlier that filled his entire body with soap suds, he had to face a detention with Dolores tomorrow though for the incident.

Hermione looked incredulously at her friend "Do you have any better ideas then?"

Ginny then noticed how deep in thought Harry was in "Do you have any ideas Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked up then looked down "Well . . . there was this trick Artemis used before . . ."

At this everyone looked at him intently and leaned over to listen.

"Uh . . . well . . ." Harry waved his hands "Don't look at me like that!"

"Come on Harry just say it!" Ron waved his hand enthusiastically.

"Is that the dome trick?" Luna cocked her head.

Harry thought for a moment "Well it was more of a bubble really"

Hermione leaned in closer "What does the bubble do? Block off sounds?"

"No uhh . . ." Harry looked at Luna "Umm . . . why don't you explain it, you seem to know it"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Of course she knows"

"Oh don't mind her" Ron waved his hand dismissively "She's just jealous Artemis turned her down last Valentines"

"Getting back on topic" Hermione gritted her teeth.

Playing with her hair Luna started "Well it's basically a dome that sends the caster and whoever he or she pleases to a mirror dimension, in here both worlds may seem to be coherent with each other but they aren't"

Ron blinked dumbly "I'm sorry I'm not following . . . co . . . rent?"

"Meaning they may seem to be in the same place" Hermione explained to the male Weasley "But they actually aren't"

"Yes!" Harry pointed and stood up happily. "That's exactly . . ."

"Harry not too loud" Ginny pulled the boy wonder down.

Blushing "Oh sorry" said Harry.

Hermione was deep in thought "You mean to say, Artemis knows a spell that allows one to another dimension?"

"We've only tested to that and one other dimension" Luna picked up her magazine and began browsing on it again "The other dimension mostly consisted of weirdly shaped plants"

"So . . . you know how to cast that spell" Ginny asked excitedly.

Not skipping a beat "Nope, I knocked myself out when I tried"

Ron groaned "Why isn't Fowl in here anyway? Wasn't he the one who bloody made the curriculum?"

"He said he was busy" Harry sighed.

"Well he is a member of the Order" Hermione tapped her Herbology book.

"That's not fair" Ron groaned "Why is he a member? Like what does he have?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Well I don't know Ron, maybe a brain?"

"Are you saying I got none Ginny?" Ron glared.

"Well you've got that and a temper" the youngest Weasley then stuck out her tongue.

At this Hermione raised her hands "Ok knock it off, we still don't have a meeting place yet" she then faced Luna "Did Artemis say anything else to you before he sent you to become his representative?"

Luna thought for a moment "Umm . . . he told me to not put too much sugar in his tea next time"

The brunette sighed "If we don't have any other ideas I guess we better risk the Hog's Head"

"I told you, the spies would hear us" Luna countered.

"Then how would they hear us in Three Broomsticks?" Hermione countered back.

"Maybe yelling and sign language would help" she then added as an afterthought "And maybe signboards would be a nice idea as well"

* * *

"That incomprehensible fool!" Opal groaned as she slammed the door to her suite, so hard that some of the portraits in the room shook, but it also made her hand sting slightly. "Urgh, this stupid human body, why did I think that this was a brilliant idea"

She then took a deep breath trying to calm herself after another meeting with those blasted Death Eaters. Sometimes she wonders what Voldemort wants with her, did he take her in out of sympathy? Why didn't he just toss her out since she technically was a Muggle, a being that he has shown hatred for every time.

Another thing that baffled her was the Fowl boy, she didn't expect him to stoop that low. Was that serpent man really that powerful that someone like Artemis Fowl would make himself a slave?

Opal then stared into her own hands, she did not know if the lack of the mark on her hand would serve as a weakness or strength. Sure she had nothing that would tie the Dark Lord to her, but he didn't need that magical binding to prove his power over her, all he needed to do was his damn snake and the job would be done.

"His fascination and patience with me will falter soon" Opal stared at herself in the mirror, she was a beautiful specimen she had made that very sure. Her long black hair was in an intricate bun with a few tendrils falling on the side of her heart shaped face. Not a sign of wrinkles or pimples were present on her porcelain skin. Her not so thick, not so thin lips were adored in black bean colored lipstick. Her most prominent feature was her large chocolate-brown eyes which were adored with heavy eyeliner and grey eyeshadow which gave her a smoky look.

She was currently dressed in dark one shoulder draped gown embellished in floral jacquard with a long batwing sleeve at the right. Right over her exposed shoulder she could see a mark that she was sure most Death Eaters would crave to ever get.

Opal stroked the tiny scar right under her collarbone "The things I allow myself to go through" she whispered to herself.

Without looking at the time she knew it was 10 in the evening from the sound of the knock on her door. There were three knocks followed by a "The Dark Lord calls of you".

Opal would stare at herself in the mirror, she did not know when it had come unto this point and she couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Here was I thinking for one moment that Fowl had stooped low, yet here I am, the bedwarmer of a man who was never hot to begin with"

With that she stood up and exited her room.

"This will not last long" she told herself as she walked down the hall to the familiar room.

Her delivery will be coming very soon.

* * *

The students were greeted that morning with a large sign that covered their house bulletin boards. It was a declaration that had put a setback to many activities throughout the student body.

One of them was the defense classes.

"Judging by what I've seen" Artemis looked over his friends who now seemed to be avoiding his gaze "Things did not go very well in your first meeting"

"It was mildly successful" Blaise raised his palms in defense "Sure there was a bit of a squabble between Malfroy and Granger . . ."

At this Draco interjected "It was not my fault"

"What you said was uncalled for!" Theodore exclaimed as they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Did he call her a mudblood, again?" Artemis would not be surprised if Granger would use Draco a target for practice in the next meeting.

The blond looked offended "Excuse me! I said nothing of that, in fact it wasn't an insult it was a compliment"

"He said Hermione's chest went . . . 'a size up'" Blaise air quoted. "Yes you heard that right Arty boy, our dear friend here has commented on Granger's chest"

Theodore just covered her face with his palm "You just had to stoop so low"

"That was not the biggest issue that time!" Draco glared and pointed at Blaise and Theodore before facing Artemis, who was currently giving him an 'I'm not very impressed' look "Don't you stare at me like that"

"And here was I expecting the meeting to be ruined by House relations, so the entire democracy between the four houses has been ruined by your off handed comment" Artemis shrugged and sighed "Well what can I say Malfroy, you really do have a future in politics"

"I'm pretty sure that's not just being sarcastic" Draco frowned.

"From what I've learned in Muggle Studies it's called sassing" Theodore explained.

Artemis raised a brow "You learn that in Muggle Studies?"

"Well, indirectly, there was this list of magazine they stated and I tried to check one out" Theodore then pondered for a moment before asking "May I ask what a Mexican Halloween is?"

Artemis opened his mouth before closing it, thinking it for a moment, then just walked on ahead leaving Draco and Blaise to argue whose fault it was the meeting failed and Theodore forever wondering what a Mexican Halloween was.

"I'm having second thoughts on this whole friendship concept" Artemis muttered as he entered the Great Hall only to be pulled aside.

In here Artemis was face to face with a person he hadn't talk to in a while "Pansy?"

"You have to do something about these defense classes" the girl seemed to be very serious.

"Did it really go wrong from the Fall of Draco and the Rise of Granger's Wrath?" Artemis removed Pansy's hands from his tie and fixed it.

Rolling her eyes "No, but it may have ignited it. Potter though he may have good intentions, couldn't convince the Slytherins . . ."

"That's not surprising"

"And a few other skeptic Ravenclaws"

"Are you sure there were only a few skeptic ones?"

Pansy shrugged "Ok, maybe the Ravenclaws weren't that keen" Pansy sighed "Even some older Gryffindors didn't seem convinced by Potter"

"If Potter can't form a proper union between the houses then I'm sure that my interference would cause an all-out war"

"Stop being so sarcastic about it!" Pansy placed her hands on her hips "I know you're busy doing whatever, but you could have at least placed Luna to watch or something"

Artemis crossed his arms "Luna wasn't present?"

"Don't tell me you went off and snogged somewhere" Pansy groaned.

"Snogging is something I'm not planning on doing in the near future" Artemis keep his unfazed glare "If you're so keen on resolving the issues between the defense classes then why don't you assist the trio to at least get the Slytherins in since Draco has shown to be pointless in that department."

"Oh he got the interest of the Slytherins" Pansy leaned against the bannister "Just didn't know how to shut up"

"Then hit him for good measure" Artemis sighed "Look, I don't know if you're still mad at him but you know that he's known to have blond moments. I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm just saying you don't have to shun yourself from me, Theodore and Blaise just to avoid him"

In here Pansy blinked "Are you saying you want me back in the group?"

"Seeing Hermione hit Weasley and Potter's heads makes the three of us slightly nostalgic"

Pansy pushed away from the bannister "So you actually missed me?"

"It's not the same without you" Artemis looked up at the ceiling "We've lost a bit of our dynamic when you left"

In here Pansy couldn't believe that of all the people who would be asking her back into the group, it would be none other than Artemis Fowl himself. And he did look kinda cute when he was being socially awkward, while hiding it, only failing.

Still looking up "I presume this is the part where you either slap me or try to hug me"

Insert blush filling Pansy's entire face "I can hug you?"

He looked at her "No"

She frowned "Ow"

Artemis then could feel something poking the back of his neck and if he doesn't cooperate the poking would be more than poking. "Alright" he sighed "But only this once, and don't you dare tell the others"

Trying to hide her glee Pansy wrapped her arms around the almost sickly like figure of Artemis Fowl, she then winked at certain person before pulling away.

"Oh thank Merlin I can breathe again" Artemis released a breath he was holding.

Pansy snorted "You know, you've gotten real soft" she rubbed her chin "Since you've met her"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that see you later" with that Artemis went over to not his usual seat, and sat beside by the Ravenclaws (which lead to a few younger years to gasp in shock and almost faint from being rabid fangirls).

Luna looked over to him as he sat next to her and started on his eggs "Looks like someone's growing up"

"You somehow placed an invisible hummingbird on my neck" he gave her a look "Just to do that"

"She was really sad about not hanging out with you guys" Luna sipped her tea "She's quite fun to hang around with but she and Ginny don't get along that much"

The raven head nodded "You weren't in their meeting?"

"I had a feeling it was going to fail either way" Luna snatched Artemis' pudding "Also I have a request"

Ignoring his stolen pudding "And what is that?"

Placing a spoon in her mouth "Would you mind giving an acquaintance a therapy session, I don't think my sleeping spells would be could for her health"

"I'll see what I can do" Artemis shrugged, might as well write a book on psychology for wizards while he's at it. "Now who is the acquaintance?"

Licking her spoon "Cho Chang"

Artemis dropped his spoon.

* * *

 **YES, FINALLY DONE. I AM BACK. BACK AGAIN.**

 **College was a nightmare, I had three papers due in three months and I did not sleep. I also blame my delay on watching too much Dan & Phil and listening to too much Welcome to Nightvale. But I'm back, I've watched Fantastic Beasts, I wanna write Queenie.**

 **Wonder if I went too far with Opal. Let me now what you think.**

 **Thank you to Revelry92, .lock, megoscar123, The Isle of Misfit Toys (sorry but that sounds like a very kinky user name lol), Rion Rosiel, Hanna-chan, Krysania, tocksters, Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer, hikari0605 and pjs1971 for following and or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **BlueAutumn12: I'm very very sorry for the delay. Thank you for that review you've probably long ago forgotten. Hope you liked their little Barcelona trip.**

 **P: Thank you for liking the plot. I hope you enjoy the rest, hopefully.**

 **Again I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **Please Review**


	20. Stay

**Stay /stey/ verb**

to spend some time in a place, in a situation, with a person or group, etc.

* * *

After the former ban had been placed upon all extracurricular activities the students rejoiced when it was announced that Quiddich was allowed. The downside of this though was only the Slytherins were allowed to reform, this obviously did not sink well with the other houses.

"Are you sure Umbridge isn't a Death Eater?" Theodore whispered to Artemis while they were in the Hospital Wing, as Blaise had accidently burnt his hair while trying to magically style it after Quiddich practice. "Because she seems to be supporting it from all I see"

Artemis was leaning against the wall his arms crossed "Then she's indirectly doing so"

In here Draco appeared with Blaise, who currently had his head covered in bandages. "If one of you laughs, I will stun you" Blaise glared.

Draco was chuckling; Theodore was covering his snickers with his mouth while Artemis just smirked.

Blaise groaned "Well, at least the other houses won't be so glum about Quiddich now wouldn't they?" he said as they exited the Hospital Wing.

"I wouldn't be sure about that" Draco placed his hands on his pockets "Weasley looked like a rabid dog whose pudding was stolen, which to be honest that's what he always looked like to me only more . . . untamed"

"Where are you going with this?" Blaise asked.

"Boys if you keep this up people will actually want to burn your head" Theodore sighed then turned to Artemis "Is there going to be another meeting . . .?"

"FOWL!" yelled Harry who came running with Hermione and Ron in tow.

Ron immediately took note of Zabini and busted out laughing "Oh . . . serves you right!"

Hermione smacked the boy's head as per usual "Ron! Cut it out!" she then turned to the bandaged Slytherin "In all honesty though, what happened to you"

Blaise lifted his chin up "I was attacked by a bear"

"There are no bears here in Hogwarts" Artemis deadpanned.

Theodore then answered Hermione "He burnt himself while trying to style his hair"

"Glad that all of you are throwing me under the bus" Blaise snorted before turning to Malfroy "Come on defend me"

"Sorry Zabini, it's a lost cause at this point" Draco shrugged before turning his attention to Potter "So what bring you here Boy Blunder?"

Ignoring Draco's taunt Harry focused on Artemis "I need to talk to you in private again . . . it's . . . regarding my err . . ."

Artemis raised his hand, making Harry fall silent "Have you done what I told you?"

"Umm . . . I . . . sorta . . . lost focus . . ." Hary admitted.

The Irish teen turned to Hermione "Give him better concentration exercises"

"It's not exactly helping . . ." Harry muttered.

"It's not working because you don't know how to focus, you think too much and from that you end up disrupting everything that's been laid out for you" Artemis lowered his hand then whispered right into Harry's ear "Potter, you can't just have us running around in circles for you. There's already enough people who died in your behalf"

With that Artemis pulled back gave the Boy Wonder one last look, nodded at Hermione and Ron and left the trio.

Draco and the gang looked among themselves before following Artemis.

Harry clenched his fists "As if I don't already know that" he hissed.

* * *

Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard, Butler, relaxed in a private box at the stage-left side of Sicily's world-famous Massimo Bellini Theatre. Perhaps it is not altogether accurate to say Butler relaxed. Rather he appeared to relax, as a tiger appears to relax in the moment before it strikes. Butler was even less happy here than he had been in Barcelona.

"If I didn't know any better" the manservant commented his words audible only to Artemis, thanks to their box's isolation and the booming volume of the opera "I'd say these little escapades are only excuses for you to take Miss Lovegood on lavish dates"

Artemis replied in a whisper "But you do know better, and you know that what we're doing is matter of pure importance the People, humans and other magical creatures"

Butler peered out of the box at the hundreds of golden arches and the thirteen hundred-odd people enjoying the evening's performance of Bellini's Norma "Well nothing says romance better than life threatening situations"

"These omnioculars don't seem to be working properly" said Luna who was currently using her opera glasses in the wrong way.

The Irish teen gave his old friend a look "And nothing says red flag than a wizard experiencing acculturation"

"I feel something in the air" Luna lowered her lenses.

Artemis turned to his watch "It's a bit too early for that"

"Not that" almost immediately Luna had brought out her wand "I feel something else entirely"

"Wait . . . Luna . . ." before he could stop her, the girl raised her wand and was about to strike it before something had caught her hand.

At this Butler went tense and immediately went for his Sig Saur.

This time Artemis was able to stop her "Lower your weapon" he then faced the invisible force that was holding Luna's arm "Let her go"

With that Holly Short had materialized in front of the girl, the audience was too caught up in the first act to notice this as the theatre was covered in darkness. Her pointed ears were covered by a black helmet and as she fizzled into the visible spectrum, a full-face visor collapsed into sections and stored itself in her helmet.

"My, my" the LEP officer said smirking "Looks like Artemis Fowl has finally gotten . . ."

Before Holly could finish Luna tried to strike her again, at the exact moment the gong rang during Norma. "You keep eating the Coliones!"the Ravenclaw yelled.

Butler was utterly surprised, usually when fairies used their magic to shield, the only thing visible was a slight shimmer, like a heat haze. Holly's entrance had been completely undetectable.

Yet Luna managed to spot her immediately.

"I'm sorry for this" Artemis stood from his seat grabbed both on Luna's hand, put them to her sides, snatched her wand, gave it to Butler to hold and sat the girl down. "She tends to . . . act . . . on her own"

Holly then flew over to the velvet-covered seat beside Luna "This was a new suit made entirely from smart wafers that vibrates with me. I'm supposed to be completely undetected, even Butler didn't notice me" the pixie looked at the blonde "How did you see me?"

"I'm sure Foaly would be very irritated to find out his full proof suit has some holes" Artemis studied one of the wafers "Section Eight issue?"

The officer could not hide her surprise "How do you know about Section Eight? Aren't we allowed any secrets?" she shook her head "You two are really made for each other you know that"

Luna turned back and forth from the pixie and to the Slytherin "Artemis how do you know about these Coliones eaters?"

It was at that moment something dematerialized on stage.

And it wasn't only Butler and Holly who went alert.

No. 1 appeared.

A shot was fired.

Butler brought out his gun.

Holly prepared to attack.

Luna dropped her omniocolars.

The fat lady was now screaming instead of singing.

Artemis casted a spell.

An explosion happened.

A gong rang.

* * *

Then she opened her eyes.

She was no longer in the Italian opera house. She was no longer seated in the exclusive box that Artemis had to bribe an Italian business magnate with Bordeaux. The sounds of the woman's soprano were replaced with the chirping sounds of the owls delivering the owner's letters.

She was in her dorm in Hogwarts.

Luna rose from her bed feeling a small headache approaching. She did not remember making a trip back to the school; in fact she recalled nothing after seeing that demon come out the stage.

After doing her morning routine she headed for the Great Hall to get breakfast. She didn't know but she had a feeling that something was not right, and she didn't know what it was.

As she entered the Great Hall she was as per usual ignored by her fellow housemates as she sat down and began her breakfast. While she was partaking on her pancakes she looked around the room for a certain someone. She was rotating her head so much that she was spilling syrup around her, much to the annoyance of the people near her.

She twirled her hair with her wand as she tried to recall what happened in the opera house but her mind went blank. Why didn't she remember anything? She knew she sometimes would forget simple things like where she placed her purse or which animal's foot should she put on the cauldron, but she never forgets actual hours that elapsed.

She must have been in such deep thought that she didn't realize that Ginny was actually shaking her. "Luna, are you alright?" the youngest Weasley asked with clear concern.

"I think a Nargle is buzzing over my head again" Luna said not facing her friend.

Not accepting the Ravenclaw's reasoning "I think you should go lie down first if you don't feel too well" Ginny suggested "I heard Fowl caught some sort of flu yesterday"

Immediately Luna turned to the Slytherin's table and indeed the Irish boy was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

"At Madam Pomfrey's" Ginny replied "Would you want to check up on him?"

Luna licked her lips "Maybe later, he might still be infected with Dabberblimp saliva" she then rose from the table.

Ginny just sat at the table very confused.

The blonde quickened her pace as she left the castle and headed for small wooden cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had almost tripped twice on her way there but she couldn't be bothered with it.

She was quite close to the said hut when a certain groundskeeper spotted her "Whatcha doin here lass?" he asked.

"Is Mister Butler here?" she panted holding her chest.

Hagrid rubbed his beard "He is, but I'm not sure you'd want ta meet with him, no really in a good mood"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno wat happened, he just came back stumbling last night, had to give him three bottles before he passed out" he shook his head "Now why don't ya run off back to ya classes"

Luna nodded then slowly went back to the castle. She didn't enter her first period, potions and Snape could wait she had more important matters to handle.

After successfully hiding from Filch to make sure he doesn't reprimand her for playing hooky, she headed for the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be busy as nobody except a sleeping on one of the beds was there.

She slowly approached the sleeping figure; she could spot the distinctive raven hair from underneath the covers. She leaned over to the person and started poking the pale cheek. The person didn't budge and Luna kept poking until the pale faced figure finally opened his eyes.

"Would you please stop poking me" said the pale figure.

Luna grabbed his hand "You have to come with me"

It was in here that Madam Pomfrey appeared "Miss Lovegood, what are you doing disrupting Mister Fowl's sleep"

"Oh he seems to be feeling slightly better" Luna turned to 'Mister Fowl' "Don't you Artemis?"

'Artemis' blinked confusingly "I . . . do?"

"See, now if you excuse us" Luna then practically pulled 'Artemis' from the bed and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing.

The pale figured boy tried to keep up with the girl pulling him "What is going on? Why did you lie to that woman? And why are you . . ." he then squealed when Luna dragged him into a nearby girl's bathroom "Isn't this used for females?"

Luna let go of the boy's hand and used her wand to lock the bathroom "There, you're going to be safe now"

"Safe from what?" the boy then turned around to face the mirror and his eyes widened "Wow . . . is that umm . . . me!?" he said pointing at his reflection.

"It won't be for long" as soon as Luna said that the boy slowly shrunk into the height of a sheep sitting on its rear. His skin became as pale as moon dust and pebbled with armored plating. Around his chest, up along his neck, and across his forehead, spriraling red runes appeared. His arms became slightly longer than those of a typical ten year old human and legs slightly shorter. His tail is a short nub that he now looked like a small stocky mini rhino with four fingers or toes on each hand or foot, except on his right hand.

The demon turned to Luna with his gargoyle head "That was . . ." he was cut off when Luna pointed her want against him.

"I am going to ask nicely" Luna's wand glowed with red "What happened to Artemis?"

* * *

Crabbe had knocked on her door and she had never opened it so fast since her award that one time arrived in her house.

The Death Eater was joined by another fellow Eater as the package they carried wasn't exactly considered light.

This had been planned so long ago; in fact she had almost forgotten she had such a back-up plan. That was because she was oh so certain that her drilling plan would work, sadly it did not.

This is why the circumstance called for her to use this back-up plan. Opal stepped back so that the two servants would place the large object in her room.

It was a rectangular shaped black box that was around 1.2 meters long. The box was sleek with no markings, it seemed to be made out of glass and it was quite heavy. It looked like a combination of a coffin and a treasure chest, only emptier looking.

Once the two men had placed the large object in the middle of her room Opal told them to stay put. She placed her tiny human hands on the surface of the casket.

"Looks like I'm going to use you again" Opal rested her cheek on the smooth surface "You're all I have left"

Crabbe and the other much younger Death Eater looked at each other but decided not to say anything. She was with the Dark Lord after all, despite the fact that they had no idea what her use was.

A smirk slowly appeared on her face "I think it's about time you woke up" she whispered to the coffin like object softly, as though it were her child or lover.

Using her small hands she stroked one side of the coffin and a pad with numbers appeared. Opal typed in eight digits and pressed enter. She then slowly stepped back and watched as smoke erupted from the coffin.

The two other Death Eaters had their backs against the wall; they had no idea what they were watching. Smoke filled in the room along with laughter from the tiny female child.

Once the smoke died out they saw the casket was now open.

Crabbe was quite curious on what was going on and tried to peer inside the package. His eyes widened behind his Death Eater mask.

Inside the casket was some strange being. It was floating on some liquid like object. The creature did not seem human despite looking a little human. The creature appeared to be a female with an incredibly large head. She was also very attractive and had elfin ears.

But what made Crabbe jump was the fact that she looked exactly like Opal.

"Mr. Crabbe" Opal seemed to like his shock "I'd like you to meet my clone"

* * *

Hiding a magical creature in a magical institution is already a difficult task. Hiding a possibly rare magical creature from another dimension in an institution with such heightened security that the Ministry themselves are in the school is considered impossible.

For Luna Lovegood on the other hand it was like taking care of a little puppy . . . or child . . . a child puppy . . . or puppy child . . . chuppy.

Since No. 1, the name given by the demon though in all honesty Sebastian seemed like a more proper name, obviously couldn't act like Artemis he had spent the past two days playing sick in the clinic.

Luna had to not only give No. 1 polyjuice potion but other potions to make his illness more credible. From what Luna could tell Draco knew that the pale boy in the clinic bed wasn't Artemis, but so far the young Malfroy didn't bother asking her much about where the real Fowl was.

She also had to make sure No. 1 was comfortable and help him adjust to the new environment he was placed in. So far the warlock didn't mind the role playing and actually found it quite fun.

Another problem Luna had to deal with was Butler. Apparently it wasn't just her who didn't remember what happened in the Bellini Theater. According to the manservant he had woken up outside of Hagrid's hut with a note in his pocket written by his charge telling him to make sure the warlock was under proper surveillance.

She knew that the only reason Butler wasn't looking for Artemis like a madman was because Artemis himself had stated in the same note to only look for him if he wasn't back within three days.

That didn't mean the large man didn't almost have some sort of mental breakdown in the process though. As of now the only thing comforting the assassin was the company of Hagrid, a bottle of Daisyroot Draught and Jane Eyre.

Right now it was two minutes to five-thirty, in the morning. She was currently in the secret chamber, seated on the floor, drawing a map of sorts on a large parchment. She had lost inspiration a few moments ago and is now staring at the piece of paper as though it were a Danaphoil want to eat her placenta.

"My loins aren't warm enough yet" she told the piece of paper.

Eoghan, the kitten she rescued in Italy, was stroking its cheek against the Ravenclaw's leg and meowing.

The blonde turned to the cat "I'm sorry I don't think you could warm my loins"

The cat stopped rubbing its cheek and looked up at his owner "Maaawwww?"

Luna sighed and stroked her fingers at the tiny kitten's neck, which seemed to be enjoying the treatment "Maybe I should bring you to No. 1 tomorrow, maybe he'll feel a sense of familiarity with you"

It was in here that the sound of gears could be heard followed by a loud thud. Eoghan's ears perked and looked around wondering where the sound was coming from.

Luna stopped her stroking and stood up, letting the kitten wander off. The girl then headed for the chemistry room. She opened one of the coverts bringing out a bag of coffee beans the closed the door.

She placed the bag on the table, brought out her wand and used a spell to make the beans come out of the bag and float into the air. The beans would then spin around extremely fast before somehow turning into liquid. With another wave of her wand a coffee mug came from somewhere and was placed unto the table. The liquid coffee was then poured into the mug. She then placed her wand over her ear, grabbed a test tube of sugar and put it in the coffee, took a beaker that was boiling with milk placed it also in the coffee, took out her wand again and used it as a steering rod.

The silence of the room was disrupted by a loud 'Meeeeoooooow' from Eoghan. Luna stopped her stirring but didn't dare to look up. She could feel someone behind her but all she could hear was the meowing of the cat.

Luna lifted her wand from the cup, placed it on one side and turned around. What she saw made her chuckle.

Artemis raised a brow "Good morning to you too?"

Covering her mouth with both hands the girl continued to laugh.

"Umm . . . would you mind telling me what's so hilarious about my face?" the Irish teen asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"MAAAAAAAAWWWWWW" Eoghan was currently attached to the bottom of Artemis' leg because he found his designer slacks quite comfortable to latch on.

Using one hand Luna brought out a tiny mirror from her pocket to show exactly what she found so amusing: Artemis was currently sporting a quiff.

At the sight of this Artemis immediately lowered his bangs "Glad to entertain you" he said dryly.

Luna giggled as she placed her mirror back "I must admit Artemis, the look quite suits you"

Still fixing his hair "I rather not want to look like a chav of sorts"

"You look more like one with the hair you have now" she crossed her arms "So did you meet with Butler?"

A little wince came upon his face "He . . . clearly was not pleased with my stunt"

"How about that Coliones eater?" the blonde cocked her head.

"She was with me at the time" he said "So how is the warlock"

Replying with a sigh "Probably running to the hospital wing with a plate of pudding"

"I'm surprised he didn't attempt attending my classes" Artemis took the coffee from the table. "Or did he"

"He was actually quite shy, he roams around during the night though" and with that Luna gave out a yawn.

Giving her a look "And you watch him"

"He's an alright fellow" she smiled "He speaks but in King James English, and he's quite a romantic as well. Quite nice too."

Artemis just nodded and sipped his coffee.

Again the two were met with silence; even Eoghan was quiet having fallen asleep on Artemis' shoe.

Luna leaned against the edge of the table staring at the tiny kitten while Artemis continued his sipping while staring at the girl in front of him.

The young boy could hear Butler telling him: _You owe her a lot._ It was true she had been quite useful to him in the recent months, and he admits he's done things that upset her, which somehow makes him feel terrible. She was starting to give him the same vibe he felt about his mother sometimes.

"Should we get ready for breakfast?" Luna asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "It's almost 6"

He didn't have to stare at any watch to know it was ten minute to six, for some reason the only thing he was staring at was at her pale silvery eyes. "Aren't you mad?" he asked.

Looking up at him and meeting his gaze "Does it matter to you?"

"Yes, I thi . . ." he paused before saying "Yes"

Luna placed her hands on her sides "I'm sure you know exactly how I feel, Mister Fowl, you're a psychology expert after all"

He finished his coffee and placed it on the table Luna was leaning against. He then placed one hand on each of her sides and went closer to her "Then I believe" he whispered "I owe you an apology"

The girl looked down "You disrupted Eoghan's sleep"

"He'll find somewhere else to sleep" she could feel his breath against her ear.

She closed her eyes "You need sleep"

"I've missed enough of potions" one hand was on her waist.

"I'm sure Snape would understand" she could feel goosebumps on her skin.

"Did Dumbledore wonder why I was sick?"

"I haven't actually seen him lately"

Artemis pushed away from her "Interesting"

Momentarily blinking "Um . . . yes" she then pushed away from the table she was leaning against and tried to leave the room.

Artemis rubbed his chin "Looks like we have to get the warlock out of the hospital wing"

Luna's hand was on the door frame "Can I ask you a favor, Artemis?"

He turned to her back "Yes?"

Sighing "Could you please not pull off a stunt like that again" she then faced him "The Nargles are giving me uncomfortable feelings about them"

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter might disappoint a lot of you guys for the lack of action. I've been busy an interning so this was the only time I had time to write this stuff down.**

 **Thanks to Brainy Girl, ellky510 and ShinyPorygonZ for following and or adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind review.**

 **Lottie:** **I'm glad you really like this story.**


	21. Nimbus

**Nimbus /** **ˈ** **nimb** **ə** **s/**

 **Noun**

 **A luminous cloud or a halo surrounding a supernatural being or a saint.**

* * *

The sudden drop of temperature woke Dudley from his sleep. Despite it being cold he was drenched in sweat for some reason. That was not what terrified him, for as he opened his eyes he was surrounded in the midst of darkness.

He could see absolutely nothing, no window, no shadow; he could not even see his own hand as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. He could still feel though, he could feel his damp pajamas sticking to his skin; he could feel the cool breeze on the back of his neck and he could feel the supposed floor on his feet.

He could also speak, as when he tried to call for his mother he could hear his own voice.

"Mommy!" the boy tried again, he was now shaking immensely with fear. Was this a dream? Was this some of Harry's stupid magic against him? What was going on?

"Mommy! Daddy! Someone!" he called again but there was nothing, just the echo of his one voice. He was alone, all alone. This was bad; he couldn't survive without his parents. Who would feed him and smother him with love? Who would secure a stable job and future for him? Did this place even have a future?

Slowly the darkness around him illuminated. He couldn't still see things clearly but it wasn't as pitch black as it was earlier. He could see outlines of shapes but he could not determine what it was.

"Dudley" a voice thundered out of nowhere.

The large boy jumped at the sound of his name. Slowly Dudley turned around ". . . .Yesss . . .?" his knees were shaking and he felt like he was going to pee.

"Dudley . . . come here" said the familiar voice "I have something to show you"

Once he recognized the voice his fear was changed into anger "Harry!? Harry is that you? Come out here you freak! What's going on? What are you doing!?"

There was no reply.

"Come on! OUT!" Dudley ran going somewhere, anywhere, as long as he got close to that stupid brat who thinks he's better than him because he had fancy magic powers and he didn't.

For several minutes he ran it was getting exhausting as it had been quite some time. His surrounding was still the same. Dark, but not completely.

Dudley clenched his fists. This was just some stupid dream. He had drank a bit too much earlier and this was probably the side effects.

"I found you"

At once he jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. It felt cold. The hands felt bony. In fact it didn't feel like a hand it felt like twigs with flesh.

It was in here that Dudley realized he could see himself now. He could see how drenched in sweat he was.

What he could not see was the hand on his shoulder.

Pants were becoming heavier for the boy and he could even see his own breath. The faster his breathing was the tighter the grip on his shoulder was. He could feel his heart rate beating faster as this invisible being clenched on tighter and tighter until he heard one loud crack.

At once he couldn't feel anything. The cold breeze on his neck was gone. He could no longer feel his own sweat. He could not even feel his beating heart.

But his shoulder was bleeding.

And that sight alone made him scream.

* * *

"We had just come back from Hybras, the land of disillusioned demon trolls, gone through some time warp that for some miracle you got us back in the proper time, and we're just now starting on paper work to try and document what happened. And now you're asking for more drama again" Holly said from the screen on Artemis' fairy computer.

The said boy genius was having Luna's latest brew: Chibber Bubble Tea. Made from crushed Chizpufle legs mixed with Flobberworm Mucus and maple syrup.

"I'm sure that my request wouldn't be that difficult to arrange" the young boy stared at his tea cup for a moment as he felt something spark in his mouth as he drank the tea "Seeing as I'm already quite acquainted with him"

Holly rolled her eyes "Acquaintances yes, friends? Well I wouldn't say that"

"Now Holly don't be such a what they say a 'Debbie Downer'"

"Artemis" the pixie sighed "I know what you're asking is a simple request but you have to take note that WE JUST GOT BACK YESTERDAY!" she yelled so loud that Artemis actually had to squint "GIVE US A BREAK WILL YA!"

Raising his hand "Alright, I understand you're still tired"

Too late to apologize as Holly was now on a roll "TIRED? TIRED IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT DID YOU KNOW THAT I COULDN'T EVEN GET A PROPER SLEEP WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE CALLING ME? I HAD TO WAKE UP SEVERAL TIMES TO REMEMBER THAT I WASN'T STUCK IN SOME WACKED UP MAGICAL DIMENSION! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO A PIXIE?! DO YOU!?"

"I do have theories" Artemis said "But you might just yell . . ."

"LET ME SLEEP ARTEMIS!" she roared one last time before letting out a breath and rubbing her eyes "I'll call you later about meeting up with Qwan when I'm better ok?"

Artemis nodded without saying a word; the wrath of Holly Short was quite . . . explosive.

"I'll call on another time then" and with that the screen switched off.

"You didn't get a hold on Sebastian?" Luna popped her head into the room.

The boy turned to face her "You named him?"

"No. 1 made him sound like a prisoner" Luna blinked "And he seemed to like the name"

"Seems you've bonded quite well with him" he then turned to see that he had another call "Do you have any idea what to have for dinner?"

At this Luna raised her brow "Since when did I become a housekeeper?"

Artemis answered the call and with the screen showing the image of an aged demon warlock who seemed to be quite tired "Fowl boy, I did not expect to be calling you this soon"

Resting his chin on his palm "I assume there must be some sort of problem? As magical creatures usually just call me to solve them"

Qwan snorted "It is not of that nature . . . it seems . . ." before the older warlock could continue he was pushed away from the screen by a much younger one.

Immediately Luna recognized the demon "Sebastian?"

"Oh . . .Umm . . ." No. 1 stammered a bit "Ah, Mr. Fo . . . I mean Artemis . . . could I by any . . . chance speak with your assistant?"

Now it was Artemis' turn to rise his brow at the blonde girl "You're quite popular I see"

"I believe it's what they call a sensible charm Artemis" Luna placed a hand on his seat and leaned over to him "You should try using it sometime"

The boy gave the girl a look before facing No.1/Sebastian "Well you may, but I have a tiny little request"

* * *

The intense pain in his scar was nothing for the anger Harry had for the headmaster. There was a very strong urge he had to hurt if not murder the Headmaster. But for some reason the anger wasn't just for the beloved Hogwarts Head, no, for some reason he happens to have the same negative feelings towards a certain Slytherin.

Hermione was giving her friend certain looks throughout the evening and it was starting to worry her. Knowing him for several years now she had never seen him this angry or cross which was quite frightening.

Was this Voldemort's work? Was he taking advantage of the fact that Harry felt vulnerable, lost and out of the loop? Was the Dark Lord slowly turning his greatest foe into a weapon he could use just by his mere emotions?

"Hermione is something the matter?" Ron asked, they were currently in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries visiting his father after a snake attacked him.

She gave Ron a look of concern "I'm starting to get worried for Harry, he doesn't seem capable of controlling his own emotions"

"Come on Hermione" the ginger said trying to be positive despite the recent events "Harry's been through a lot, he's been through dragons and dementors, I'm sure he can handle it"

"The physical I know he can handle" she then turned to Harry who seem to be talking to the twins after they introduced their new invention "But it's the mind games that bother me"

That was when a group of aurors were seen approaching them, the leader of the pack was wearing red robes and had a long ponytail.

The pony tailed man immediately went to Harry "Harry Potter, you are currently under arrest for the murder of Dudley Dursley"

Immediately the twins tried to protect the young boy "Oi, what's going on in here?" Fred stepped in between Harry and the auror.

George crossed his hands and gave the auror a funny look "Nice ponytail you got there old fella"

"What do you mean I murdered . . . Dudley?" Harry protested in shock "Sure I never really got along with him but I didn't want to kill him!"

"You've got it all wrong!" Hermione spoke up in Harry's defense "He was with us the whole time how could he murder someone"

In here the other aurors came out of Arthur Weasley's room. "What's going on in here?" Moody asked confused.

"Sorry sir" the ponytailed man gave Moody was seemed to be Harry's arrest warrant "I was just doing orders sir"

Moody and Tonks look over the report and were both surprised and appalled at what they read "Williamson, who gave this to you?"

"Direct orders from Fudge himself" the auror replied.

Tonks did nothing to hide her anger "That's ridiculous! Harry would never harm a muggle! He's even a blood relative! This is insane!" she said clutching pulling Williamson's collar.

"Tonks calm down" Moody sighed "He's just obeying orders"

The woman let Williamson go but she was still seething in anger "Don't tell me we're just gonna let them take away Harry!?"

"Boy, aren't you popular" George nudged Harry.

Fred went to Harry and whispered unto his ear "Looks like you have to call Artemis for another lawyer"

Harry's face was pale in shock. Did Dudley deserve that? Did he deserve to die? He may be a pain in the neck and a spoiled brat who tortures the heck out of him but . . . death? All of a sudden the anger he felt for both Dumbledore and Artemis was gone, only to be replaced by . . . confusion?

* * *

Opal's time has arrived. She had waited and suffered enough for this and everything was now slowly coming to place. Patience. That was what she had that that stupid snake-man did not have. Opal knew when to wait she knew how to time things, she knew when things weren't ready and she knew when things were too late.

She's had it with being simple bedwarmer to a man with no heart. It was time to take action. And she couldn't help but put on a smile when she knew what she was about to place upon the wizarding world's most feared wizard.

"The Lord will see you now" said one of the masked Death Eaters as the opened the doors to Voldemort's throne room.

There was indeed something they had in common. They both wanted power, they wanted to crush the people who mistreated and misunderstood them in the past, and they wanted to feel the taste of destruction by their own hands.

It was only a shame they had different methods.

"What do you want pixie?" she seems to have caught the Dark Lord in a pleasant mood, that means a part of his plan was working. "And who is this midget in robes behind you"

The former pixie let out a smirk "Oh don't mind her, just an assistant. The people you have here give me terrible foot massages. They have no idea on how to take care of porcelain skin like mine."

"The Death Eaters are to serve me in my conquest for the wizard world. Not pamper your vein needs" as he said that Nagini, that drat snake, was circling around her and the hooded figure behind her.

Opal tossed her hair "Oh, I apologize for being ungrateful." She rolled her eyes "Maybe I should give you skin care tips, you know to remove all the wrinkles on your face"

The snake man leered "I refuse to even look remotely human; it's a face that I will not wear"

The former pixie looked at her nails "Well such a shame, I've seen old photos of you and can't help but say you were quite a looker"

"Is there something else you want to say" Voldemort waved his hand dismissively "Or did you just come here to annoy me with your chatter"

She looked up from her nails "Nothing much really"

"Then why are you . . ."

"It's her who wants a chat with you" at that Opal stepped aside and the hooded figure came forward. She then removed her hood revealing her face.

At this Voldemort seemed amused "A clone?"

"Wow" said the full-fledged pixie Opal "For a moment I thought you'd call us sisters"

"Now I have two annoying pixies under my wing" the Dark Lord groaned.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure" said human Opal again looking at her nails.

Giving a curious look "And so what is that?"

"Why don't you look at her eyes and find out?" human Opal suggested.

"What . . ." at once pixie Opal turned Voldemort's head to face.

"Don't worry" the pixie smirked "This won't hurt one bit"

* * *

"Why is the Ministry letting such a young boy suffer?" Angeline Fowl said as she dropped the latest issue of the Daily Prophet unto the coffee table. "This is the second time this year he's been on trial"

"At least he's not in Azkaban" commented her mother Tina as she took a drink offered by Butler "Who knows what could happen to the boy if he stays in such a place over Christmas"

Angeline shivered at the thought "The boy has gone through enough" she then rubbed the bump on her belly "It's times like these where he needs the love of a mother to comfort him"

"Speaking of mothering" Tina turned to Butler "Where is my grandson? I came all this way only to not see a speck of him"

"I'm here grandmother" Artemis came to the woman's side and did the obligatory kissing of the cheeks "Sorry, I just arrived from Hogwarts. I was busy unpacking."

"Ah I see" Tina nodded "By the way aren't you in the same year as the Potter boy?"

Artemis placed his hands on his pocket "Yes, we are in the same year"

"Oh yes I forgot you were friends with him" Angeline added "Didn't you visit him over the summer"

The young Fowl shrugged "I wouldn't use the term friend exactly"

"Don't tell me up till now there's a war between the Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Angeline sighed "Seriously the prejudice has got to stop"

"I'm not sure their reputation isn't getting any better with Voldemort rising" Tina sipped her drink.

At this her daughter gasped "You mentioned his name!"

"What?" Tina shrugged "A name is a name. There's nothing wrong with saying Voldemort as it sounds like Mouldy Shorts and Bold Sport."

Artemis seemed amused by his grandmother being unfazed by the Dark Lord "Well, she used to be an Auror. You've definitely seen things haven't you grandmother?"

"This Voldemort is just Grindlewald all over again." Tina shook her head "Similar ambitions, similar methods and I'm sure they'll be resolved in a similar fashion"

"Wasn't Master Newt quite involved in the whole Grindlewald incident?" Butler asked.

"Oh, he was directly involved" Tina placed her glass on the table "He got me and everyone around him worried with the crazy stunts he'd pulled during that time"

Immediately Angeline went close to her son "I'm sure Artemis you wouldn't pull off the same stunt father did?"

Tina gave a knowing look "I dunno, Artemis seems to have the same spunk his grandfather had. Only I will admit Artemis is way smarter than your father will ever be."

"I am not letting my son fight off a dark wizard" Angeline placed her arms around Artemis it was in here she realized that her son was growing and sooner he'll be taller that her. "He's my little Arty; I'm not letting that happen to him"

"Mother" Artemis held his mother's hand "I'm not going to be stupid and face that insane wizard face to face."

Angeline did not seem convinced.

It was in here he felt his communicator ring vibrate "Excuse me, I have to take this" he then untangled himself from his mother and left the room.

The three adults looked at his retreating figure.

Butler put down his tray and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the concerned mother "Madam, I'm sure your son knows what he's doing"

"I just hope" the mother-to-be sighed "That he has the same luck as father did"

* * *

Luna had given Artemis a strange request when they were in the Hogwarts Express. The train was full of gossip and murmurs as news of Harry's arrest came to light. The said boy was not in the train as he was currently being held at the Ministry for his court martial.

Hermione and Ron were silent throughout the train ride as people from the DA were asking questions on what's going to happen next with their teacher now under probation.

 _So Artemis was very much taken aback when Luna said this:_

" _Would you mind giving Cho Chang some therapy?"_

 _Apparently it wasn't only him who thought that the idea came out of nowhere because even his friends were surprised._

" _Why would Cho Chang need therapy?" Draco asked before later adding "What is even therapy?"_

" _Is that some treatment where you wrap tea leaves around the person?" Blaise asked._

 _As usual it was Theodore who shed light to his misguided friends "Um no, it's sort of like counseling. You know the person let's out his/her thoughts or feelings and then the therapist would just listen and give the person some advice afterwards."_

 _At this both Draco and Blaise's mouths went 'ooooohhh'_

" _So why does Cho Chang need therapy?" asked Pansy who was trying to fit in their quite crowded carriage "I mean if it's anyone who needs it its Trelawney"_

 _Luna ignored everyone else's comments "She's still grieving about what happened to Cedric. And I think despite her being a smart girl she isn't that good and keeping up with her emotions."_

" _She seems fine to me" Blaise crossed his arms "Wasn't she and Potter flirting during DA practice?"_

" _She could be just using Harry as a way to get over him I guess" Theodore rubbed his chin "I mean he was there when he died"_

 _Artemis gave Luna a curious look "May I ask why you take on a sudden interest in Miss Chang's psyche?"_

 _The blonde sighed "She actually came to me first actually"_

" _And how did that go?" Artemis rested his head on his palm._

" _I think it would be better if you do it" Luna cocked her head "You're a professional psychologist aren't you?'_

" _I think it would be better if it were a girl on girl talk" Artemis suggested "For an air of familiarity"_

" _If Lovegood can't handle Chang then just let Pansy do it" Draco pointed at the said girl "I mean if there's anyone who knows about heartbreak it's her"_

 _At that Pansy glared "Excuse me!"_

" _Oh please I don't wanna sit through another argument between these two" Blaise groaned._

 _Artemis sighed and face Luna "Tell me exactly why you want me to talk to her then"_

" _She cries to me every night" and with that Luna stood up and left the carriage._

This was why Cho Chang was currently on his screen after he had given her a brooch as a communicator.

"Umm . . . hello?" the Asian greeted awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"When Christmas is over we'll start the face-to-face sessions" Artemis said keeping it professional "As for now we'll have to settle for this"

Still quite a bit unsure "I see"

"Now then" Artemis placed his palms on his lap "Where would you like to start?"

* * *

The LEP were rushing documents to be done before Christmas break starts so that they could celebrate with their families burning trees, eating snail eggs and throwing coal at naughty children.

It was indeed a time for rejoicing when Ark Sool was booted off the Commander spot and replaced by Trouble Kelp.

But that didn't mean there wasn't gonna less burden on work. Oh no this elf was one heck of a patriot and will drill you to finish your paperwork unless you want to do cleaning duty in the tanks of Atlantis.

Which meant Holly Short found herself pretty deep in the paperwork regarding her miraculous return from Hybras and saving the demon race. It was quite unfair for Holly because Artemis despite how he's just as much involved in the incident didn't have to do any of the paperwork.

"Damn Irish brat" Holly grunted as she typed her fifth draft, despite not liking doing paperwork she made it upon herself to submit the most substantial document she could muster as though it would be reference for future LEP recruits (in fact in the coming years her report would be the source of study for not only future LEP recruits but will also be analyzed by Hogwarts students).

"How's your magnum opus coming?" Foaly asked stopping by her desk.

Holly groaned "I need a break"

"You definitely do, here" the centaur offered a cup of tea which the elf greatly accepted.

Sipping her cup "Getting excited for the holidays?"

"I dunno what Caballine has planned for us" the centaur pondered "She just told me to get ready"

"Maybe she's gonna propose" Holly nudged her friend.

At this Foaly gagged his drink "We've only been dating for two weeks!"

Holly chuckled "I'm just playing with you!"

"Stop it you're making me nervous" the centaur composed himself "Speaking of holidays, do you have any idea what Fowl's up to?"

The elf shrugged "I dunno, last time I chatted up with him he asked if he could talk with Qwan about something"

Foaly rubbed his chin "They actually did have a chat"

"If you know are you asking me then?" Holly asked. "I'm pretty sure you even transcribed their conversation or something"

"I did" Foaly sipped on his drink "But right after No.1 asked about dating that mud girl the signal broke and I couldn't track their conversation anymore"

Holly snorted "He probably found your bug or something"

"That isn't the only suspicious activity I found Fowl doing though"

At this Holly's interest rose "What do you mean?"

"Question: How much do you know about wizard culture?" Foaly asked.

Holly tried to rack her head on what she learned in the academy which honestly wasn't that much "They're just mudmen with magic sticks"

"Have you ever heard of the name Voldemort?"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to everyone. I FINALLLY get this chapter up. I'm not gonna say excuses because well they're not important, what's important is that this chapter is up and we're all happy.**

 **Gosh I lost track on who followed/favored this story . Um thank you to: R2D2CHU, syed, artemispercydragonjoy, ThatGreenDooredBookshop, callumblackburn, dog1056, LokidottirBlack, bonut3021, Thereaper123, unicorntdk05 and .**

 **L'Angleterre: Well yeah I guess it is. Hopefully this chapter was gone enough to satisfy your quench.**

 **PA (Guest): I wouldn't say the best, just the sorta newest. But thank you that definitely boosted my ego. I hope you can endure the delays though.**

 **Again, reviews are welcome as they not only give insight but as stated earlier boost author's low ego. Happy Holidays everyone.**


End file.
